Out of the Box
by Cherrybee365
Summary: Damon found the one thing that Klaus wants most. Too bad it belongs to someone with more power than any supernatural in Mystic Falls combined. Will Damon be able to defeat Klaus, or will he bring about his own destruction. Bamon story set in season three.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon, where did you get that?" Bonnie asked looking at the gold and silver vase. It was encrusted with precious gems and it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Damon was trying to give her.

"I stole it from Klaus," he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What is with you and your brother and taking things from Klaus?" she asked backing away from him. "You need to take that back now," she yelled.

Bonnie and Damon were in the study of the boarding house. Damon had ordered her there to open the jar. According to the hybrid Damon stole it from it was supposed to ensure that Klaus would have them forever. "Bennett, if what that hybrid said was true we all could be in trouble. Do you want an endless supply of those things walking around?" he asked her.

"Whatever is in there is evil and we can't open it," she yelled at him.

"Look witch I plan on destroying whatever is in here so stop worrying about those stupid witchy spirits," he ordered her.

"Damon the last time I didn't listen to the spirits things didn't turn out so good," she reminded him.

"If he gets what's inside this urn he won't need Elena anymore, and that is our only way of controlling him. Who knows how many innocent people he will kill," Damon said softening his voice a little. He studied Bonnie's emerald green eyes, and he knew she was going to give in.

"Damon, I don't know what to do to get into that thing," she said taking the bate. _Sometimes a witch just needs some tender love and care, _Damon thought to himself.

"You're doing this for Elena," he reminded her.

The look she gave him suggested something else. It was almost as if she was going to correct him, but what else would she say. If she wasn't going to do it to say innocent people, who else besides Elena could she be doing this for?

"I'm going to take it and see if there's something in the grimoire," she said her eyes held his again. "You are really raking up the favors," she said with a teasing smile.

If Damon didn't know better he would think the witch had a little crush, but Bonnie Bennett hated everything there was to hate about Damon Salvatore and more. Something about that hate inside of Bonnie made Damon think about what it would be like if he got into those skin tight jeans he loved so much. But then again soon he'd have Elena and she wouldn't appreciate thoughts like that.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had been working on opening the urn for Damon. She didn't want to but he was sure it was going to help save Elena somehow. The poor boy sure was persistent. Bonnie's phone rung on the floor next to her. It was Damon, and eight o'clock. Two hour past when she promised to meet him at the grill. "I'm on my way," she said grabbing a grimoire and heading out the door.<p>

"That thing better be open Judgy," Damon yelled then hung up.

Damon Salvatore was something else. _"Where did he get off telling me what I better do?"_ she thought. He was responsible for her grams death, and he was responsible for her mother being a runaway vampire. Damon didn't deserve her help, but for some reason she still was going to.

* * *

><p>"Damon where are we going?" she screamed. Damon was dragging her to his car and hushing her. "If you don't let go of me Salvatore I will set you on fire again," she said snatching her arm back.<p>

"Promise," he said wiggling his eyebrow in that ridiculous way of his.

"Damon what is your problem?" she asked trying to be calm. _Maybe that will make him be mature. _

"Lighten up witchy, everything is okay," he smiled at her.

"Way did you drag me away from the Grill?" she asked flustered.

"Klaus is in there. He and Stefan are having a heart to heart," he smiled.

"I wish Stefan would end this thing with Klaus," she sighed.

"We will once you finish with plan B. Did you get the jar open?" he asked.

"Not yet I found a spell to do it though," she smiled at him.

"Well, if you had the spell why didn't you open it?" he asked looking over at her as they pulled off.

"Um, because if there's something that's going to eat me in that thing, it's going after you too," she said with a devious smile. It made Damon wonder why she hated him. They were one in the same when it came down to it. "You shouldn't take things that aren't yours."

And there it was. "Sorry mom," he said hanging his head like a bad little school boy, then again that would be a fun game to play with Bonnie.

Damon drove to the caves and instructed Bonnie to put the jar in the middle of the tomb and say the spell behind him at the opening. Since he couldn't enter that part he hoped whatever was in that jar couldn't leave. "What if this doesn't work?"

"Then I hope you have something in your grimoire that can stop whatever is in that thing," he smiled down at her.

Bonnie sucked in a hard breath and got to work on her spell. Damon watched the jar ready to take on whatever came out. Soon a white smoke surrounded it and the jar started to shake. Damon smiled a little to himself. _Bonnie isn't half bad at this witch stuff. I'm sure Shelia is proud of her,_ he thought fondly to himself. Then the lid popped off the jar. They both stayed put for a moment. "Go get it," Damon said nudging his head at the jar.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in the sarcastic way he hated. "You go… Oh that's right," she smiled at him.

"Witch if you don't bring me that jar I'll," he started turning to tower over her.

Bonnie stood tall and met his demanding gaze. "You'll what go get it yourself," she said with a cocky smirk.

"Stefan can't side track Klaus much longer. Sooner or later he's going to find out his jar is missing, and a certain witch is the only one in this town that can do that," he smiled at her.

"Did you make me help you so you can pin this all on me?" she yelled. _That didn't go the way I planned._ Damon thought. "Did you?"

"Stefan and I knew you were the only witch for the job, and neither of us would let anyone hurt you," he said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah like you didn't mean to hurt my Grams or my mom," she yelled.

"It was just a harmless threat Bonnie. And you know I'm sorry about Shelia. And your mom was just a flake. You're better off without her," he said going to hug her.

"Don't touch me," she cried slapping his arms away. She knew he was right about her mom. Hell she knew Abby was a flake all alone, but it still hurt to loss her, again.

"Bonnie I needed to help Elena," he started.

"Bullshit, you did it for yourself. You did it in hopes of her not wanting Stefan anymore, because you can't face the fact that Elena WILL NEVER LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU DAMON SALVATORE!" she yelled at him.

Damon didn't have a response, and Bonnie wasn't going to let him get the chance to either. She walked over to the jar and retrieved it and the lid. She walked back to Damon and thrust it forcefully into his chest. "I hope you live happily ever after with the precious Elena," she smiled and walked out of the cave.

Damon didn't know how to calm her. She was way beyond pissed off and he couldn't control her now. "Bonnie you can't walk all the way back to the grill," he said running after her. "Bonnie come on to the car," he ordered, but she just kept walking. He set the jar in the back seat and ran in front of her at vampire speed. "Bonnie I said,"- he started then he fell to his knees holding his head. "Bonnie stop," he begged writhing in agony. She knew no matter how long he laid there like that, it wouldn't make things better. "Please," he yelled bright red.

Bonnie did as he said and he got up. "Leave me alone Damon," she said in a gentle whisper with one stray tear betraying her and falling down her cheek.

Damon hated seeing Bonnie like this. She was the last person in the world that deserved to hurt as much as she did. He was the cause of the blunt of her pain and suffering. He wished there was a way to take it back. Before even he realized what he was doing Damon Salvatore pressed his lips against Bonnie's and he kissed the young Bennett witch. It felt better then he thought it would, so he wrapped his arms around her. Before he knew it her hands were tugging on his hair and that was it. He needed more. "Damon?"

"Hey," Damon turned and smiled at his brother. Stefan looked confused. "She opened the jar," he said walking over to his car and pretending like he never kissed Bonnie. Even though something deep down inside he wanted to do much more.

They all sat silent as Damon drove to the boarding house Stefan sat in the back seat with a huge smile on his face. He looked between the two of them wondering why that kiss took so long. He thought Bonnie might have set Damon on fire again if he hadn't shown up, but then again she seemed to be enjoying it a lot. "So do you want to tell me what just happened?" Stefan asked looking to Damon.

"Yeah, if you don't shut up about it I'm going to kick your ass," he smiled at his little brother.

"How about you Bonnie?" Stefan smiled at her. She responded by sending a searing pain though his head. "Okay I get it," he said holding his head and falling back on the seat.

"Can you take me to my car," Bonnie said not able to look at Damon after what he just did.

"Yeah," he said driving down to the grill. "Bonnie I'm sorry," Damon whispered to her.

"Bye," she said not turning to look at him and slamming the car door pretty hard.

"That was some kiss hunh?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"I said shut up," he yelled aggravated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is my first VD story so please review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey it's me again," Damon said looking out over his balcony. He was calling Bonnie for the God know how many time today. She wouldn't talk to him, and Stefan wasn't helping. He thought about going to Elena or Caroline, but they would just want to know what happened.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we could all get together and hangout like we used too," Caroline laughed as she walked into Mystic Grill with her three best friends Elena, Matt, and Bonnie.<p>

"I am too," Elena smiled at Bonnie.

"There's Jamie," she said bring her friends over to meet him. Bonnie and Jamie grew closer the weeks that followed another one of her mother's disappearances.

"Whatever you guys want it's on me," Jamie smiled at the group. This was his first time being with everyone all at once, and he wanted to make a good impression.

"You're the guest it's my treat," Caroline said calling a waiter over.

"Hey Caroline can I talk to you," Tyler said coming up to their table.

"No," Matt said getting up and standing in-between them.

"It's okay," she said going over to the bar with Tyler.

"What's the deal with that guy?" Jamie asked confused.

"It's a long story," they all said together and laughed.

Bonnie's phone rung it was Damon calling again. She sent it to voicemail and continued to enjoy her friends' company. She liked being able to do normal things. The only thing Damon had to offer her was destruction and confusion.

"Can you help me with a round of drinks?" Matt asked Jamie.

"Sure thing," he said smiling his sweet smile.

"How is he holding up?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Better than I thought he would. He and Abby were really close," she halfheartedly smiled. "I really thought that she would stay for him," Bonnie said shaking her head, as if it would get the confusion out.

"I'm sure she'll be back someday," Elena smiled.

"It's okay if she doesn't comeback. I was fine without her," Bonnie smiled. "I'm sure Jamie will get used to not having her too," she shrugged.

Elena's phone went off and by the ringtone she knew it was Damon. "I can't talk right now," she said about to hang up.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"The grill," she said sounding aggravated.

"Bonnie there?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Is she there?" he yelled at her.

Without meaning to Elena answered. "She's right here why?" The line went silent. "Hello…Hello?" Elena said.

"Stefan?" Bonnie said with a smile.

"I haven't talked to him lately, it was Damon," she smiled.

"I heard me name," Damon said walking up behind Bonnie and grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I need to barrow Bonnie for a second," he smiled at Elena admiring the low cut top she was wearing.

"What did I tell you," she said picking up a menu and pretending Damon Salvatore wasn't standing behind her.

"I'm sure you can make an exception," he whispered in her ear.

"Fine, but you owe me," she said turning to him and slightly scaring him with the intense gaze she give him.

"We'll be back," Damon said pulling Bonnies chair out for her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's head ached. She didn't know what happened. One second she was walking to Damon's car and the next she was in pain. "Klaus leave her out of this," she heard.<p>

Bonnie opened her eyes to see two hybrids on either side of her holding torches. She tried to move but she couldn't. Then she realized she was tied to a tree. Surrounding her feet was firewood and she knew what they were planning to do to her.

"She didn't take your stupid jar that hybrid of yours Chrissie-Chloe gave it to me. You don't have to worry about punishing her. I did the honor for you."

"Give me the jar," Klaus said looking to Stefan who was holding it.

"Why is this thing so important to you?" he asked not budging.

"Because it will make Elena fall in love with me, and I can have all the hybrids I want," he said being sarcastic, which Stefan didn't like.

"Just give him his jewelry box," Damon said looking apologetically at Bonnie.

"I will when we have our witch back. And Klaus answers my question of course," Stefan said never taking his eyes off of Klaus.

Bonnie couldn't see Klaus's face but the tone of his voice said he was through playing games. Bonnie had to think of something they could do to get out of this mess. She tried a spell to get out of the ropes, but it just made them burn her skin. "OOOUCH!" she screamed out in agony.

"Great Bonnie, you're finally awake," Klaus said coming over to her. "I took the liberty of giving you a tiny sedative to make your transport here a little easier." His gaze made her stomach turn. It made her feel like she was being rape; she felt violated, humiliated, and helpless. "You see that's magic cord it's the only thing strong enough to bind a witch. Whenever you say a little spell it will retain your magic and burn you a bit."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other. They didn't account for Bonnie not being able to protect herself. They had to find a way out that allowed them to keep the vase and save Bonnie. Damon felt bad for using her as bate to smoke Klaus out. If she died because of it he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"Let her go and we'll give you your jar," Damon said causing Klaus to turn away from Bonnie momentarily.

Klaus examined Bonnie and ran a finger gently down her cheek. "Or I could kill you both take the jar and keep the witch," he said smiling at Bonnie. Her eyes widened and she looked to Damon. The fear in her eyes made him charge at Klaus.

Stefan ran vampire speed to cut the rope around Bonnie and set her free. Klaus and Damon were rolling around on the ground and Stefan had to help his brother. Unfortunately the four hybrids started to go after Bonnie and Stefan refused to let go of the jar. "Bonnie," Stefan said tossing her a stake and sitting the jar down to snap the neck of a hybrid.

Klaus scrambled off of Damon to grab to the jar. And Damon ran and staked him in the shoulder. Damon fell to the ground screaming causing everyone to stop and look at him. One hybrid managed to bite him. Bonnie's heart stopped, Damon couldn't die, he was Damon Salvatore. She saw a bag with the syringes and the sedative Klaus must have given her. She grabbed a syringe and ran after Klaus who was trying to get the jar back from Stefan. Bonnie jumped on Klaus's back and jabbed the needle in his neck. She got as must blood as she could before she was thrown off of him knocking the stake out of his shoulder. The remaining two hybrids were now coming after Bonnie as she lay bleeding against a tree trunk. She needed to get to Damon fast. She sent a searing pain through Klaus's head and he rolled off of Stefan. Stefan ran over and killed the two hybrids as Klaus crawled over to the jar and removed a few bracelets. Stefan kicked Klaus in the face while Bonnie ran over to Damon. She jammed the needle into his arm and gave him the blood, but nothing changed. "Stefan we have to get him out of here."

Stefan looked over at Bonnie and his brother. He grabbed the jar never noticing Klaus took anything out of it. He gave it to Bonnie and picked up Damon. "Keep Klaus down as long as you can," he said starting the car and driving out of the woods.

"Why isn't the blood helping him?" she asked petting the top of Damon's head. He stopped screaming and pasted out. His forehead was on fire and she was terrified.

"He'll be okay we just need to get to the boarding house," Stefan said driving as fast as the car could go.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had been at the boarding house for hours trying to find something to help Damon. His bite seemed to have held, but he had a fever. She couldn't help but blame herself for this. He was wearing a vampire hunter ring. Damon would have been okay if Bonnie hadn't intervened. "It's not your fault," Stefan said coming into the kitchen.<p>

"He was trying to protect me. How is this not my fault?" she asked him still working on something to break Damon's fever.

"He took this from Klaus and he knew the stakes. We all did, and he had no choice but to save your life. You never asked to be involved"-

"But I walked away and I should have stayed away. I still don't understand how I got to the woods," she said shaking her head.

"A hybrid got to you disguise as Damon he had another witch handy to do the spell. He lored us there by using you as bate," Stefan informed her.

"And you knew he would do that?" she asked.

"Yeah we did," he confessed. "I'm sorry about all of this Bonnie, but since we can't exactly kill Klaus we have to find a way to stop him."

"I understand, but why do you have to endanger ever ones lives in the process. I could have died. Damon is sick, and who knows what the stuff in that jar can do?" Bonnie yelled at him.

"I know you're upset but"- Stefan broke off his thought and went out the kitchen to the living room.

"Where's Damon?" Alaric said coming through the front door followed by Caroline, Jamie, Matt, and Elena.

"He's out of town for a little bit. Can you guys give me a second with Alaric?" Stefan asked gesturing for them to go back outside.

"Where's Bonnie?" Jamie asked upset. Stefan was sure it had more to do with his new fear of abandonment thanks to Abby.

"She's still with Damon they'll be back by tomorrow I'm sure. Alaric," he said nodding his head towards the kitchen. "See you guys at school," he waved at Elena, Caroline, and Matt.

"What's going on?" Alaric asked as they headed to the kitchen.

"Caroline if you know what's best for you you'll let this conversation go unheard," Stefan whispered then turned to smile at the vampire.

"Alaric," Bonnie smiled then continued to work.

"Where have you been? Elena and everyone were worried about you?" Alric asked her.

"I called Caroline and told her I was okay. I'm fine," she said.

"But," he added looking between the two of them.

"Damon is in trouble and we're not completely sure how to help him," Stefan said as Bonnie hung her head down.

"What happened?" he asked looking to Stefan.

"We have to get them out of here. Elena and the rest of them can't know what's going on," Stefan said as Alaric examined his face then Bonnie's.

"You heard him Caroline," Alaric said sure she heard them.

"We all deserve to know what happened to Damon," Elena said coming into the kitchen with everyone else.

"The less you all know the better. We had a run in with Klaus and Damon got a little hurt. Now go," Bonnie said in a stern tone.

"I'm not leaving until I see Damon," she said staring Bonnie done.

Bonnie muttered a sleep and soon everyone was gone, but Stefan, Alaric, and Caroline.

"Damn it," Elena yelled as she looked around her room from the side of her bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm really glad you guys like this story and I hope you like this chapter. I'm still learning the characters so let me know how I did. What do you think Klaus is going to do with the bracelets? And what's wrong with Damon? <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for reading I have foot notes at the bottom if you know nothing about Greek Mythology. _**

* * *

><p>In the dark world of Hades, Persephone watched her sister closely. Persephone knew when there was something wrong with her sister, and now was one of those time. Her sister had been staring in the oracle pool for hours. "Sweet sister how are you?" Perseus asked pulling Persephone away from her thoughts.<p>

"Well, how are you dear bother?" she asked forcing a smile.

"I'd be better if you were actually happy right now," the fallen hero said as he smiled at his sister.

"Andorra hasn't moved for days, and she's the only one that can see whatever is happening in the pool," Persephone whispered. "I think she's worried about Artemis."

"No other God would dear come down to Hades," Perseus reassured her.

"I know that, but I'm sure by now Artemis is willing to do anything to get revenge. She is a god after all," she sighed.

"You love Andorra, and Hades and Demeter will do whatever it takes to have you happy, even if it means doing away with the keeper of the moon," he smiled.

"So you think I'm being ridiculous," she smiled.

"I think you should talk to our sister, and find out what's wrong yourself," Perseus smiled going deeper into Elysian Fields.

Persephone walked over to her dear little sister and placed a gently hand on her shoulder. She watched as the white milky haze in Andorra's iris turned back into the slivery glow of their father's. "My darling what's troubling you?" she asked Andorra as she ran her fingers through her dark curly hair.

"I don't know what to say…" she mumbled looking down at the pool.

"Is it Artemis? Should I call for Apollo?" Persephone asked.

"No, I've made a grave mistake. I should've never come here and left the jar in the mortal realm," she cried onto her sister's shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be okay. Do you know where we can find it?" she asked.

"Persephone if you leave Hades before you're supposed to the season's will change, and Demeter will come for you. Then the Gods will know I've failed."

"Andorra you haven't failed. All will be well again. You're the only one that can open the jar."

"Someone has opened it already, and removed five plights," she cried.

"Oh Andorra, I'm sure we can fix this, somehow."

"The only way is for me to go back up there. I have to get the jar and the five plights."

"I don't want you up there alone. If Artemis or Athena find you, there will be trouble," Persephone said not wanting to let go of her sister.

"Don't tell anyone I'm going up there. Not a soul," Andorra said holding her sister's gaze.

"I won't but you have to call for Charon and come back the moment any sign of trouble arises." Persephone ordered.

"I will," Andorra smiled as her sister's warm brown eyes glen.

* * *

><p>Andorra thought about the night she left Hades and how she ended up here in Mystic Falls breaking the well of a poor light blood sucker. She wasn't the revenge type which is why she had no idea of what to do with him. She watched as his friends gathered around him.<p>

"How long has he been like this," Alaric asked. He looked to be the oldest, but he wasn't. The young man in the bed was.

"A few hours," a young witch said. Bonnie had been fighting the fever Andorra gave Damon. Bonnie's herbal work was strong, but not strong enough. "Caroline can you talk to Klaus?" Bonnie asked her.

"I-Why would he help Damon?" she asked.

"He'd help you," Stephan added.

"How did you guys get into this situation?" Alaric asked before Caroline could protest.

"We found out Klaus was looking for a something, so Damon tailed one of his minions to the Smithsonian Museum in D.C. She took this vase off a shipment from the Alexander the Great exhibit," Stefan said getting the vase. "We couldn't open it so we got Bonnie to"-

"Why would you involve her in this?" Caroline yelled.

"I could've said no," Bonnie said defending Stefan. "If there's something in there that can stop Klaus or keep him from hurting people, then I'm glad I helped them," she said checking Damon's forehead again.

The herbs were bringing him back to consciousness. "What was in the jar," Alaric said wetting the rag that was on Damon's forehead, before giving it to Bonnie.

"Jewelry," he shrugged. "But Klaus is sure they're more than that. He sent a vampire to the grill to get Bonnie. That wasn't Damon," Stefan said when Damon started to stare.

"Whatever is in that jar is evil. I can feel it," Bonnie said when Damon grabbed her arm. "Damon, are you okay?" she asked as his hand gently rubbed her cheek.

"Elena," he whispered and smiled. Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek and tried to hide her irritation. She knew everyone was watching her, and she wasn't going to show how utterly disappointed she was.

"It's me Bonnie," she said holding his hand. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Andorra walked up to Damon and did something she didn't want to do. When her hand touched his forehead he took in a sharp breath. Damon inched painfully up the bed, and then he looked nervously around.

"Damon, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" she asked as he stared at her terrified.

Damon blanked a few times, but he couldn't make things look normal. He heard Bonnie's voice, but that wasn't what he saw. Bonnie's eye were black and pupil-less. Her skin was charred and decaying. Damon could even smile it, it felt so real. Her cheek was missing and her hair melt or gone.

"I'm okay," he said looking at everyone, and they pretty much looked the same.

"Are you sure, because you don't look okay," he heard Stefan's voice, but the badly beaten body in front of Damon couldn't be his brother.

"Maybe he just needs more sleep," Caroline suggested.

Damon tried his best to make it seem like he was okay. "I'm fine I probably do need more sleep," he said throwing on a nervous grin.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Stefan?" Alaric said nodding to the door.

"Yeah," he said leaving his brother in the hands of Bonnie and Caroline.

When Stefan was gone Bonnie looked warily at Caroline. "Can you give us a minute?" Bonnie asked wanting to talk to Damon alone. The way he was staring at Caroline told her he was more than tried.

"Um, sure," Caroline said getting off the bed. "Call if you need me," she smiled at Bonnie.

"I will," Bonnie smiled. "And keep everyone else away for a moment," she added with a wink.

"Got it," Caroline said going to the kitchen.

"Damon what are you seeing?" she asked sensing what was wrong with him.

"I'm okay," he said getting some of his old spark back. "You called me Elena, and then you looked at me like I was a purple people eater," she said studying his eyes. "I can probably fix it if I know what's going on," she added.

"Everyone looks like a corpse extra from a SAW movie," he said looking a little embarrassed. Bonnie placed a hand on either side of his face. She never felt magic this strong before. Someone purposely did this to Damon, and it was not Klaus.

"Better?" she asked trying to sound indifferent.

Damon looked around and everything seemed okay. "Yes, thank you Bonnie," he said letting out a thick sigh.

"Someone is made at you for taking that jar," Bonnie added. "We have to take it back."

"No! Not until we get rid of Klaus."

"Whoever owns that vase did this to you, and I'm sure they can do wrost then a fever and some mild hysteria? What if this is just a warning Damon?"

"If they're so powerful they'd just take the vase. But they want something, and they're not going to get it until I get rid of Klaus," he yelled at her.

Andorra had been watching them closely studying her prey, but Damon wasn't going to call the shots. She slowly willed his heart out of his chest.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled once he started to scream. Damon was pinned back on the bed screaming out in agony. "We'll give you back the vase just stop!" Bonnie yelled.

Andorra was ashamed of herself. The desperation on Bonnie's face gutted her. Andorra wasn't spiteful. She just needed to find the missing pieces from the jar. Andorra left them alone and went off to see if she could find them else where.

"Why did you say that," Damon breathed.

"Are you serious? Do you like being tortured or something?" Bonnie asked.

"Depends on who's doing the torturing," he said rubbing her leg. Bonnie didn't move his hand or suggest that he should. "The kiss," he said getting a softness Bonnie only saw him use with Elena. "I-I."

"Damon," Elena said coming in followed by Caroline.

"Sorry Bonnie," Caroline smiled.

"It's okay," Bonnie smiled then got off Damon's bed. "I'm going to talk with Alaric and Stefan," she told Damon.

"No you won't. We're not giving up," he ordered her.

"Whatever you say," she smiled and he knew she wasn't listening.

"What's going on," Elena asked looking between the two of them.

"Later," Caroline said pulling Bonnie out of the door and slamming it. That left Damon alone confronted by Elena about how he and Stefan had been lying to her and almost got Bonnie killed again.

"Noting important, just the same old thing," he smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as her hand gently stroked his face. Her touch felt different, it wasn't as tantalizing as before.

"I'm fine," he smiled. "Just a minor setback."

"Where did you take Bonnie and why?" she asked him.

"That wasn't me it was one of Klaus's minions he got a witch to do some cloaking spell," he shrugged.

"So Klaus can disguise the hybrids as any of us?" she asked him.

"If he cuts off a chunk of your flash yeah," he smiled at the horrified look on her face. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise," he smiled.

"Damon we need to talk," Stefan said not opening the door.

"Elena you have to go," he said rubbing her hand.

"No, not if you guys are doing this for me," she smiled.

"It's great that you think the world revolves around you, but sweetheart this is bigger than you," he smiled.

"More of a reason for me to help," she urged him.

"Maybe later," he said.

"Fine, but this isn't over," she smiled.

"Sure," he said not convinced. "Later Princess."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for the reviews. <em>**

**_Persephone: _**The daughter of Demeter and Zeus.

_**Perseus:**_ The demi-god hero son of Zeus.

_**Artemis:**_ The daughter of Zeus and Leto and goddess of the moon/night

_**Athena:** __Daughter of Zeus and goddess of wisdom_

**Andorra:** _The first demi-god turned goddess. Daughter of Zeus and an Egyptian princess. The keeper of Pandora's box. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for reading I have another foot note at the bottom if you know nothing about Greek Mythology and the story of Pandora. _**

* * *

><p>"Why can't you listen to Bonnie?" Stefan asked Damon as they entered his room.<p>

"Because the witch is wrong, there's no boogie monster out to get me," Damon said.

"If we give this thing back to whoever wants it Klaus won't get it," he said.

"Stefan, Klaus won't get it I promise," Damon said lying across his bed.

"Alaric thinks she's right too. You're being out voted," Stefan said amused.

"God what happen to all you're spark? We could get rid of Klaus forever with that thing. Why are you backing off now?" Damon asked.

"A lot has changed," Stefan smiled.

"Like what?"

"Like you kissing Elena and her having feelings for you. But that's not good enough, you have to have Bonnie start to fall for you too. Does either of them know you kissed the other?" he asked.

Damon sat up and looked at his brother. "I didn't mean to kiss Bonnie. And I'm sorry about Elena."

In vampire fashion Stefan grabbed Damon by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "You're sorry," Stefan said through clenched teeth. "God, I can't even be mad at you. I did this to myself," he said letting Damon go.

"It's not your fault. You should put this energy into the plan our plan, not Bonnie's. She's out again. We don't need her help anymore."

"She's the only one that can heal you," Stefan said.

"SHE'S OUT!" Damon yelled.

"You ass," Stefan said punching him.

"God will you make up your mind are we fighting or not?" Damon asked confused.

"You're in love with Bonnie, just admit it," he yelled at him.

"It was just a kiss, are you in love with witchy?"

"You're your own worst enemy," Stefan said walking out.

"I'm not in love with judgey," he yelled after Stefan.

Damon decided he was going to go see Bonnie and straighten things out. There was no way he could be in love with her. She hated him, and he equally felt the same. Damon grabbed a towel and headed for his bathroom. He closed the door and saw a little girl sitting on the counter of his sank. She had big slivery eyes that reminded him of a cute baby deer. Her hair was shoulder length and black and curly. Her skin was a milky brown. If he didn't know better he would have guessed she was a Bennett witch. "Can I help you?" he asked feeling exposed by her gaze.

"No but you can help yourself. Give me that which is mine, and you will be okay," she smiled a bone chilling smile like no other. He thought this was another bad horror movie hallucination; the homicidal orphan was going to kill him.

"And if I don't," he smiled at her.

"I'm not into playing games. I get results," Andorra smiled.

"Look little girl I don't have your dolly so back off."

Andorra remembered the last guy that called her little girl. He knew how much in enraged her, but it was part of his charm. Yet Andorra wasn't going to fall for that again. "I'm not a child. I'm older than any vampire roaming the earth today. You will respect me," she ordered.

"Look honey, go back the playground and leave the important stuff to the grownups," he smiled getting into the shower.

Andorra didn't know what she was doing until she heard his scream. She had turned his shower water into acid. "Damon what's wrong," Stefan asked as he charged into the bathroom. Stefan saw Damon on the floor. His skin was melted away.

"What happened to you," he asked slowly walking over to his brother.

"I'd advise against touching him," Andorra said scaring Stefan.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm the owner of the vase you have, and I want it back now," she smiled at Stefan.

"Don't do it," Damon said slowly healing.

"We need it," Stefan said.

"It's mine why are your needs important? Do you even know what's in there?" She asked him. The look in Stefan's eyes and the fact that she had been watching them said no.

"Can you help my brother and we'll talk?" Stefan asked in a gentle way.

"Very well," Andorra said returning Damon to his former state.

* * *

><p>"Tell us what's in the jar," Damon said when he entered the study.<p>

"You're brother has no respect," she laughed.

"Respect, you're the one eavesdropping on people Dimples," Damon said establishing a good nickname for their new unwanted friend.

"You're the one stealing things that are not yours," she yelled at him.

"Hey can we focus," Alaric said. He came over as soon as Damon called. "Who are you first off?" Alaric asked.

"I'm Andorra the keeper of "the jar" as you call it," she smiled.

"Andorra?" Stefan questioned putting two and two together. "Are you related to Pandora?" he asked.

"No she was a stupid mortal," she said sounding and looking like a discussed preteen.

"So this isn't Pandora's box?" Alaric asked a little relieved.

"Pandora never had a box it was a vase. This is not the same one, but it's similar," she shrugged.

"Similar how?" Damon demanded.

"Don't speak to me with that tone," she demanded.

"Oh I'm so scared," he said as Alaric and Stefan looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"She gave you a fever, made you hallucinate, and then set you on fire more or less. I think it's time for you to just lower your tone a bit," Alaric said making Stefan laugh.

"She's just a child," he sneered. "I refuse to take orders from a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl I'm older then you'll ever be," she smiled at him.

"From where I'm standing it doesn't look that way," he smiled standing over her.

She made him fall to his knees and bow to her. "Looks can be deceiving," she smiled.

"Let him up," Stefan laughed after a while.

"Only if he says pretty please," she smiled down at Damon.

"If you don't knock it off you'll never get what you want," Damon said.

She twisted his fingers back breaking them one by one. "Do you have the gall to threaten me?" she asked working down his left hand finger by finger.

"I'm sorry you highness please stop," Damon asked as nicely as he could manage.

Andorra knew she was using too much of her power, but messing with Damon was fun. He was pretty strong willed for something so fragile.

"I'm sorry," she said in a gentle voice.

Damon didn't expect that from her. She looked like a sweet innocent little girl. "I guess I'm sorry too."

"Andorra, tell us about the jar," Alaric said trying to continue the conversation from earlier.

"It's my curse. I have to protect the evils of the world," she said opening the jar. "Each piece of jewelry represents something Pandora released in to the world. And I need the other five bracelets that belong in here," she smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked looking to Stefan. "We never took anything out of that thing."

"Wait," Stefan said remembering Klaus had his hand in it right before they left the woods. "Klaus."

"How did he get them?" Alaric asked.

"It's a long story, but we have to get them from him somehow," Stefan said.

"No we don't. It's Dimples' problem she has her jar and she can get what she needs from Klaus," Damon smiled at her.

"You have to help me," she said.

"No we don't you shouldn't leave things like that lying around," he smiled.

"Stefan," she said looking to him.

"No!" Damon yelled.

"You don't speak for me. I govern myself," Stefan said.

"Klaus isn't your best friend anymore. If you don't have the jar to bargain with, the only thing he'll want is your life," Damon said trying to make Stefan see logic. "You're not getting into this. You wanted to get rid of the jar; well you have your wish."

"I'll help you Andorra," Stefan said ignoring his brother.

"Andy," she smiled.

"Andy," he said.

"This is ridiculous she's going to get you killed," Damon yelled.

"She did a good job fighting you off," Alaric added.

"Why do you need our help if you can do all that," Damon asked.

"I've spent the last millennia in Hades with my sister Persephone. I buried the vase deep in the pyramid my mother was buried in. I never expected it to be found. I never intended to come back to the mortal world," she said.

"Why is that?" Alaric asked.

"I'm the keeper of the world's evil. I bring people pain and heartache and then I tease them with hope and courage just to make them suffer all over again. I don't want to be up here and watch as people's lives are destroyed because of me," she yelled.

"There's something else isn't there," Damon knew she was hiding something.

"My sisters want to kill me, well torture is more like it," she said.

"Like goddesses?" Stefan asked.

"Yes Artemis and Athena it's a long story," she said. "If I use my powers too much they can find me."

"That is not our problem," Damon said.

"They'll take down the town too," she added. "Including your lady friend," she smiled.

"You"-

"It doesn't matter because we're going to help you, and you'll be in Hades before you know it," Stefan said intervening.

"I'm not babysitting," Damon added.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for the reviews. <em>**

**_Pandora: _**Zeus was angry with man after Prometheus stole fire from him and gave it to man. Prometheus was punished hby being chained to a rock and an eagle came and eat his liver every morning and it always grow back. However Zeus ordered Hephaestus to mold Pandora out of clay and all the goddesses gave her a gift among them curiosity. Zeus then rewarded man with the first woman as a gift for outsmarting him. Let Pandora's curiosity leads her to open a "box" containing all of man's evils and the last thing to come from the "box" was hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello readers thank you so very much for adding to your alerts and favorite stories. Also thank you for the comments and update request. I'm totally addict to them and it pushes me to make the story more exciting. So please enjoy. _**

* * *

><p>"We can't keep an immortal here," Damon yelled at Stefan as he got Andorra settled in a room by the study.<p>

"Well we can't just leave her on the street, or attack Klaus without a plan," Stefan said giving Damon towels and sheets to take to Andorra.

"Alaric you really can't think her staying here is the best thing?" Damon asked Alaric as Stefan followed him.

"I think it's a good angle to work if she's lying, and if she's not it wouldn't be a bad thing to have a goddess owe you one," Alaric shrugged.

"She's a pain," Damon groaned.

"Reminds me of someone else," Stefan smiled at his brother.

"I'm way cuter then Dimples she wishes she had this smile," Damon said making the two other men laugh.

"Please stop," Andorra said as the men came into her room.

"What this?" Damon asked playfully smiling in her face like the joker.

"You know you're right," Andorra said making him stand back in shock.

"And all this time I thought I wasn't going to like you," he said turning to Stefan. "Dimples thinks I'm right."

"We heard," Stefan frowned. "Andy you don't need to let him scare you off. You need your bracelets from Klaus and we need get them away from Klaus too," he smiled at her.

"I just think it would be better if I stayed on my own," she smiled.

"Why?" Damon pressed.

"Do you care, you want me gone anyway?" she countered.

"Yes I do care. My brother and best friend are going out of their way to help you and you're spitting in their faces," he yelled.

"I didn't mean to disrespect anyone," Andorra smiled at Damon. "I'm just not use to being up here."

"You'll get used to it," Damon frowned.

"What do I do until we have a plan to get Klaus to hand over the bracelets?" she asked Stefan.

"You can go to school," Alaric suggested seeing Stefan hadn't planned for that.

"I'm not a child, and I don't play well with others," she smiled at Damon.

"Well you'll have to learn fast," Damon smiled. "How are we going to get her into school though?"

"We can say she's your long lost sister," Alaric smiled.

"No we can't," Andorra and Damon objected together. "We look nothing alike," they added together then stared at one another.

"I'd never guess you guys weren't related," Stefan said rolling his eyes. When Stefan looked at the pair sitting on the bed they did have similar qualities. The same curly dark hair and slivery blue eyes, even though hers glow more slivery in dim light kindda like a cat. She and his brother certainly shared his father's temperament, and it wouldn't be much of a stretch for people to believe.

"I'll get the paper work started," Alaric said leaving them. "And please don't kill each other, or Stefan," he added on his way out.

"I don't believe this," Andorra hissed.

"Well it's all your fault. If only you kept your little jar with you in Hades then we wouldn't be having this problem," Damon teased.

"I could totally make you an only child," she said to Stefan but smiled at Damon.

"No need too. He's a lovable puppy, as long as you don't have a girlfriend," Stefan smiled.

"I'm sorry about Elena," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"So Andy," Stefan said sitting on her other side.

"So I don't exist?" Damon asked.

"You do I'm just ignoring you," Stefan smiled. "Any idea of what Klaus could do with the bracelets?"

"That's really mature Saint Stefan," Damon mumbled.

"Ignore him please," Stefan said to Andorra.

"It was a meaningless kiss," Damon said.

"Not to her," Stefan yelled.

"That doesn't matter. You're my brother and in a hundred years when Elena's gone. I'm going to be there with you." Damon yelled trying to get his brother to see the bigger picture. Then he notice Andorra walking out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To buy something to wear to school," she said shaking his wallet in her hand and disappearing.

"That little monster," Damon said patting his pockets.

"Don't do anything stupid or she just might kill you," Stefan said in a lifeless tone as if he didn't care if his brother lived or died.

* * *

><p>When Andorra was at the mall she saw the two girls that were with Damon in his room. The witch and the other blood sucker. <em>I could use a witch,<em> she thought to herself and walked over pass their table. "Bonnie I'm sure Abby will call soon," Caroline said and flowed Bonnie's line of sight to Andorra.

"She looks familiar," Bonnie said getting up to go talk to her.

"I know it's weird, kindda creepy," Caroline said and shuddered a little.

"Hi do we know you?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think so, I'm Andy by the way," Andorra said playing nice.

"Hi, I'm Caroline and this is Bonnie," the tall blonde vampire said.

"It's really nice meeting the two of you," Andorra said.

"Where are you from?" Bonnie asked.

"Here and there," she smiled.

"That's cool. Are you like a military brat," Caroline joked.

"In not so many words," she smiled.

"Do you want to hang out with us," Bonnie asked wanting to get more information on this girl.

"I'd like that a lot. I haven't really met any new friends," she smiled.

"Well how long have you been in Mystic falls," Caroline asked taking Andorra and Bonnie to her favorite store.

"A week," she lied.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she took off with my car and my wallet," Damon said as they walked to the grill.<p>

"I think we need to get her a phone," Stefan said as another person walked in front of them stared and laughed. "Am I crazy of is that the millionth time that happened today," Stefan asked.

"You're crazy, but you're also right," Damon smiled.

They walked in and set at the bar of the grill, where they saw Rebekah and Matt. "Hey lover boy can I get a drink," Damon yelled over to him, and then waved at Rebekah.

"Salvatores," she smiled looming over to them. They both turned in there stools to ignore her and look at Matt. "Nice shirts," she laughed. "I didn't know the extent of your brotherly love."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked turning to face her.

"Cum here," Matt said and laughed.

"What?" Stefan said looking at the back of Damon's shirt. "The kids crafty," Stefan smiled. It said Cum Here with an arrow pointing to Damon's butt.

"I'm going to kill her," he grunted.

"It's a harmless joke," Stefan smiled.

"You're says, 'Now Accepting Wide Loads'" Matt laughed.

Damon looked at Stefan. "It's not even funny," Stefan smiled.

"Whatever," Damon said tossing back his drink.

"Now down to business, where is my stake?" Rebekah said once Matt was called away.

"You'll get it, when you do," Stefan smiled.

"Well if I don't get it soon Nicklaus will be very upset, and you two know what happens when my brother isn't happy," Rebekah smiled at Damon.

Damon heard Bonnie laughing and turned to see her with Elena, Caroline, and Andorra. "Don't do something stupid," Stefan said once his brother got up.

Damon being who he was didn't listen to Stefan. All Damon could see was red. Andorra wasn't going to get Bonnie or Elena involved in this. He reached the girls and grabbed Andorra by the arm and pulled her a little to the side.

"What are you doing? We've been looking everywhere for you," Damon yelled.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you were concerned. Now unhand me," she sternly said.

"No not until you erase the thought of adding Bonnie and her friends to this situation," Damon whispered so low only she could hear.

"And you plan on stopping me," Andorra smiled a cocky smile at him.

"If I have to I will or I'll just let your sisters know where you are," he smiled.

"You impossible," she yelled as Stefan came to intervene after he calmed the girls.

"Oh my god!" they heard Caroline scream.

"That's wrong," Rebekah said staring at Damon and Andorra.

"How is this possible?" Elena asked Stefan.

"What?" Damon and Andorra asked together.

"It's not polite to stare," Andorra shrugged.

"You and Damon look like…" Elena stuttered.

"Like he's your…" Caroline added.

"That's not possible," Bonnie said trying to shake the confusing out of her head.

"I'm still lost," Damon said looking at their reactions.

"She looks like your love child," Rebekah said holding no punches.

"She's our half-sister," Stefan said trying on their lie.

"Our little bastard child," he smiled at her.

"You're pushing it," she warned.

"Dimples I've had enough," Damon yelled.

"And what are you going to do?"

"How's this," Damon said poking her. "How do you like that?"

"You're such a child," Andorra said poking him back.

"You're such a child," Damon said mocking her. She stepped on his foot. "Ouch!" he yelled then threw a picture of water on her.

"Enough to two," Stefan said trying to calm them before they caused a bigger scene. "We're leaving," Stefan said ordering them out the door.

"She started it," Damon said to be smart.

"Poor Stefan," Bonnie said shaking her head. "Those two are going to be the end of him," she smiled to Elena.

"I can't believe they never said anything about their sister," Elena frowned.

"Have you seen her? She looked a little too brown to be claimed," Rebekah said smiling at Bonnie.

"They're not like that, and who let you in here anyway?" Caroline asked.

"Your friend Matt seems to enjoy my company still," she smiled.

"I'm sure he's just waiting to poison you," Bonnie smiled.

"Whatever Bennett," Rebekah said closing in on the girl before Klaus came in and intervened.

"Now Rebekah how many times do I have to tell you to play nice in public," Klaus said from behind her.

"I'll see you in school," she said turning to walk away.

"Wait from me," Klaus yelled to her then smiled at Bonnie. "Ms. Bennett may I have a word with you in private?" he asked.

"No you may not," Elena answered.

"No one's stopping you from speaking," Bonnie smiled.

"If you're sure…You know that thing you and your vampire friends stole from me. Well I want it back, or well you know what," he smiled at her then walked away.

"What is he talking about?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"It's nothing new," she smiled taking her friends back to their table.

* * *

><p>"That was stupid," Damon yelled at Andorra as if he were her father.<p>

"You two really needed to work out your issues and I didn't feel right being in the middle of that," she said hanging up clothes and decorating.

"You're getting too comfortable Dimples," Damon said through clenched teeth.

"You'll get over it," She smiled at him making Stefan laugh.

"We got you a gift," Stefan said halting the smart comment on Damon's lips.

"You didn't have too," Andorra smiled timidly.

"Oh, we did," Damon disagreed, of course.

Andorra rolled her eyes and took the gift from Stefan. She opened the gold box, and inside was a white I-phone 4s. "What is this?" she asked.

"You were right," Damon smiled at her.

"About what?" she asked.

"You're not good at this kid thing," he smiled.

"What Damon means to say is, you need to learn more about modern technology."

"The last time I was up here JFK was in office," she smiled.

"Well we'll work on it in school tomorrow. I'll be there," Stefan smiled.

"Thank you, even if you're just doing it to get rid of Klaus," she smiled.

"Anytime," he said taking Damon out of her room.

"Oh and you're not allowed to drive until you get a license, and no boys over, and you're in at ten no"-

"Leave her alone," Stefan said pulling Damon away.

* * *

><p>Damon set off to do the one thing he was meaning to since the first time Andorra appeared. He needed to talk to Bonnie alone, and what better time than three AM to do it? He knocked on the door and her father answered. "What do you want Damon?" Dan asked.<p>

"You were just about to let me in to talk to Bonnie," he said compelling Bonnie's dad.

"Damon come in and talk to Bonnie," Dan said holding the door open for him.

Damon walked up to Bonnie's room. She was sleeping out of the covers. Damon watched her toss and turn. She was sweating and moaning like she was in pain. "Bonnie wake up," Damon said not being able to stomach her pain.

Bonnie didn't wake up she just kept whimpering. Damon lead beside her and held her. "Everything is going to be okay," Damon said petting her head. They laid there for a while and soon she grew still.

Then she shot up panting. When Bonnie reached over to turn on the light she was greeted be Damon. "What are you doing here," she demanded.

"Shh, you don't want to wake your dad do you?" he asked with a devious grin. Bonnie grabbed her rubbed then turned the light on. "I'm a vampire. I saw those tiny shorts and that shirt… Were you in fourth grade when you first got it? Not that you don't wear it well," he smiled.

"You're so prevised," Bonnie frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Lying down," he whispered falling back to the bed and folding his heads behind his head.

"Damon it's late can we please not play this game?" she begged him.

"But it's so fun," he smiled. "Come lay next to me," he smiled over at him.

"Are you insane?" Bonnie laughed.

"I can stay here all night," he said looking back up at the ceiling.

"I hate you," she hissed getting under the covers. That didn't stop Damon from moving closer to her.

"I wouldn't have guessed from the way you just kissed me out of nowhere," he said causing air to get stuck in her throat for a moment.

"Are you serious?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You stuck your tongue down my throat after you set me up. And your little friend Klaus threatened me af"-

"What did he say?" Damon asked as he sat up.

"That he wants the jar or I'm toast," she frowned.

"Nothing's going to happen to you," he said reassuring her. "I told Stefan you're out so this is our problem."

"I can make my own decisions," she yelled.

"Your dad," he reminded her. "I'm looking out for you, because despite what you may believe you matter to me," he said.

"Not as much as Elena," she smiled.

"I was sick let it go," he said remembering she was upset when he called Elena's name and not hers after their run in with Klaus. "I'm sorry that hurt you, but why does it?" he asked looking at her differently. There was softness to his eyes that she didn't like, but couldn't look away from.

"I-I it was just a meaningless kiss," she said looking down.

"Stefan doesn't think so," he said meeting her gaze. "He thinks there's something between us. And that I'm an ass."

"He got one thing right," she said making him laugh.

"There's something between us," he said not wanting to live up to his reputation as the town ass.

"You kissed me," she laughed knowing her evasiveness would irritate him. Damon sighed hard and tried not to flip out on her.

"I think…" he started then got out of the bed. "Why is Jaime still here?" he asked hearing him coming up the steps.

"I didn't want to send him back to Abby's alone, so he's staying with us until he gets stilled," Bonnie said wanting Damon to say whatever it was he started before.

"I should go," Damon said turning to go when he heard the bathroom door shout.

"Wait you were going to say something," she said trying to jog his memory.

"I think you should have some tea to help with those nightmares. Sweating in your sleep isn't as attractive as it seems," he said wiping his person and looking grossed out. "Good night."

"Damon I"- she started but he was gone and Jamie was at her door.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked apologetically.

"No I couldn't sleep," she said and it was partially true. "I'm sorry all we have is the couch," she smiled.

"No it's fine," he smiled back. "I just wish I could repay you guys."

"You're family, you don't have to."

"Thanks Bonnie," he said walking away. Bonnie knew that look. He was about to cry, and being a man he thought it was inappropriate to do so in front of Bonnie. She said a spell to comfort him and went back to bed. Bonnie laid there thinking about Damon and what he possibly would have said. It was driving her mad that the man she hated kissed her, and then when he was hurt she wanted to save him. And what was his deal with Andorra. They looked too much alike to just be siblings.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think Damon really want to say to Bonnie? What do you think Klaus has in story for everyone? <em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys sorry for the late update. I own nothing. _**

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonnie can I talk to you?" Elena asked. The girls were sitting out on the field waiting for cheerleading practice to start.<p>

"Of course," Bonnie shrugged.

"Feel free to say no, it's about Damon," she said making Bonnie get a little nervous.

"Why do you want to talk about Damon," Bonnie asked. Bonnie knew Elena had feelings for Damon, and she hoped Elena knew nothing about the kiss. Knowing Damon he probably told her.

"Stefan thinks I have feelings for Damon," she as if it were a question.

"And you think you don't?" Bonnie asked trying to fill in the blank.

"That's the problem, I don't know anymore. There was a time that I was sure Stefan was what I wanted, and now. I don't know," Elena said looking really confused and distort. It made Bonnie feel horrible for what she did, for what she was fighting. Bonnie knew something was growing between her and Damon. "And to make matters I kissed Damon."

Bonnie felt betrayed, but realized she shouldn't. She knew how Damon felt about Elena, and she hated Damon. "I told Stefan. Elena said misinterpreting Bonnie's blank facial expression.

"Maybe you should take a break from guys and focus on you. Jenna, and Jeremy are gone, and it's just you. How does that make you feel?" Bonnie asked trying to shift Elena's focus.

"Isolated and alone, but Matt helped a little with that. We had a funeral for old Elena," she said and the girls laughed.

"I'm sure Matt gave you the proper send off," Bonnie laughed.

"He did Matt's really amazing, just like you. I don't know what I'd do without you Bon," Elena said tightly hugging Bonnie.

"I'm sure everyone else would help you pick up the pieces and you'd more on. Because you're stronger than you give yourself credit for Elena," Bonnie said kissing her cheek. "You're and amazing friend and a very special person. That's why we all fight so hard for you."

"Are you two having a heart to heart?" Damon asked walking up to them.

"We were until a certain egotistical jerk ruined the moment," Bonnie said smiling up at him.

"Well I'll be on my way," Damon smiled and started pass the girl.

"Wait Damon," Elena said getting up and pulling a reluctant Bonnie with her.

"How come you and Stefan never said anything about your sister?" Elena asked.

"Because we thought she was dead," he shrugged.

"Well she's not," Bonnie mumbled.

"Obviously Judgy," Damon frowned.

"How come you weren't sure if she died?" Elena asked.

"Her mother took her and moved out of town. I had no idea of where they went and neither did Stefan, not that we really cared," he said easily convincing Elena.

"She's not your sister and you know it," Bonnie laughed.

"Then what else is she?" Damon asked towering the witch.

"You tell me," she said standing her ground as the vampire stared her down.

"Andy is a lot like you," Elena smiled at him.

"That's insulting," Andorra said from behind Elena. Stefan and Caroline were with her.

"Oh you wish you were as cool as me," Damon smiled at her.

"Cool people don't say they're cool," Andorra laughed.

"They do if they're me," Damon frowned. "See you guys later," he said to Elena and Bonnie.

"You still haven't given a satisfactory answer to our question. Why didn't you tell us about Andy?" Bonnie asked putting Damon and now Stefan on the spot.

"They didn't know I was alive. I haven't seen them since I was ten, and that was over a hundred years ago," Andorra answered being crafter then Damon thought she could be.

"As I just said, we didn't know she was turned into a vampire," Damon added.

"So why come back to Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked. "It doesn't seem like you guys had a real loving relationship."

"She's just some bastard kid our bastard father had with a slave."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Andorra smiled at Damon.

"You're the apple of my eye," he smiled back.

"Can we go now?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah what's with the twenty-one questions Judgy and Vampire Barbie?" Damon asked.

"It's just odd. I never pictured you guys as a threesome, and a sister. I'm sorry Andy," Caroline said making Andorra laugh.

"I'm an amazing brother," Damon said.

"Not in this dimension," Andorra said turning to see someone watching them. Stefan caught a glance of what she saw and they exchanged a look of understanding.

"We need to take her to get her license so if you guys don't mind," Stefan said leading Andorra away.

"That can wait," Caroline said grabbing her arm. "She should stay for practice."

"Nnno! She is not going to be a mindless cheerleader. Not happening," Damon objected.

"You never told me what that was," she whispered to Stefan.

"We're leaving so don't worry," he whispered to her. "I'm sure this can wait. Bye," Stefan said.

"You guys don't know how to take care of yourselves how are you going to take care of her?" Caroline asked.

"I can manage."

"Well come over my place and we'll have a sleepover," Caroline said.

"Umm, okay," she smiled causing the blonde vampire to jump up and down.

"Get this is going to be so much fun."

* * *

><p>"Why are they so invested in your lives?" Andorra asked as she Damon and Stefan went back to the woods to locate the missing bracelets.<p>

"Well, Stefan here is in love with Elena, and Elena's friends like to live her life for her," Damon said as Stefan ignored him.

"Shh," Andorra said looking around.

"What was that?" Stefan asked hearing fast footsteps echoing around them.

"Hybrid," Damon said. "Klaus has someone tailing us and he wants us to know it," Damon said.

"I guess he really wants the stake, and the jar," Stefan added.

"I need to find the five plights before they attracted too much energy. We need a plan to get to Klaus," she said.

"You're going to do what we tell you," Damon ordered.

"You're really enjoying this big brother thing," Stefan teased.

"I always wanted another little sister," he said.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie may I have a word with you?" Andorra asked when they were at Caroline's for the slumber party. Caroline was doing Elena hair and it was going well.<p>

"Yeah," Bonnie said following Andorra down to the kitchen.

"I need to ask you a favorite that could get you killed," she said getting to the point.

"First I need to know the truth about you and the Salvatores," she said.

"I'm not a vampire I'm a goddess and the jar they took from Klaus was mean"-

"You were the one in Damon's room."

"Yes that was me," Andorra smiled. "I'm usually not that forceful."

"So you're not there sister."

"I wish my siblings were as civil as them."

Bonnie didn't know what to say. A goddess with enough power to scare Damon Salvatore wanted help. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need to get to Klaus, but I can't use my powers. I need your help to prosead him to get me my things back."

"Why do you need my help?" Bonnie asked.

"My sister is looking for me and she will be able to find me if I over us my powers."

"Your sister who?"

"Artemis, Athena any of them," she shrugged.

"Why are they after you?" she said getting a laugh from Andorra.

"My mother isn't Greek and she didn't worship them, yet Zeus made me a goddess and showed me favoritism."

"What will I have to do?" Bonnie asked.

"Not much if Damon doesn't interfere," Andorra smiled. "I know how to get to Klaus, but I know it's not going to go over well with Damon and Stefan."

"I'll think about it," Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you, and I'm sure I will be able to convince Klaus on my own."

"And if something goes wrong?" Bonnie inquired.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Andorra smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys help me out with what should happen next. What can Andorra plan for Klaus with out using magic? How are Damon and Stefan going to react to her plan? And should Bonnie tell Elena about her kiss with Damon, or confront should she confront Damon? <em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Be ware of SMUT. It's minimum but there. I own nothing. _**

* * *

><p>Andorra had been studying Klaus for a while. She knew he went out to the pond on the edge of town to sketch at around noon. It was Thursday, and ten to twelve. Andorra was playing the harp Apollo fashioned for her and she was wearing a loss long sundress. Her black curly hair hung low on her shoulders. She knew Klaus was watching her, and she also knew he was intrigued just as she hoped.<p>

"_Hark my love I call to thee, True to you and you to me, I'll sail across the clear blue sea_"-

"_To be loved by thee, my love true lady of the sun_," Klaus song as he walked over to her. Andorra pretended to be afraid as she got up and backed away. "Don't stop on account of me," Klaus pleaded.

"I'm not supposed to be here," she smiled and started to gather her belonging.

"Yet you are. So stay and enjoy yourself," Klaus said laying her blanket back on the ground and sitting on it.

"I-I," Andorra started, but Klaus gave her a warm smile and reached for her hand. "I don't like to sing in front of strangers."

"Well, just play your harp for me," he said and Andorra did as he requested. She and Klaus sat there and enjoyed each other's company.

Andorra got a call from Stefan and turned her phone off. "I have to go; it was very nice to meet you…"

"Nicklaus and you are?"

"Andorra Salvatore," she smiled knowing he knew the name.

Klaus swallowed. "Salvatore? Are you related to Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" he questioned.

"Oh yes. They're my brothers. Do you know them?" she probed innocently.

"Yes very well. I haven't heard of you though?" he said smiling kindly at her. Andorra knew that was a lie too. Rebekah had to mention her once or twice, and the hybrid would have told him something too.

"Our father had a relationship with a runaway slave, my mother and he paid for us to go away," she smiled.

"And you're a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes," Andorra smiled using as little magic as she could to give the illusion of vamping out.

"I had no idea," he said studying her.

"How long have you known my brothers?" she asked.

"Years," he smiled.

"I can't wait to tell them about you. You're so cultured and talented. I've never met anyone like you," Andorra smiled with warm caring eyes.

"Well you're brothers won't think so. They're not found of me," he smiled.

"I don't think Damon can be found of anyone, and Stefan has been acting a little strange," she smiled. "I'm sure it's only temporary."

"I'm sure it's not. I'm not their friend. More like their only enemy," he smiled.

"While I guess we should keep this meeting to ourselves," she smiled.

"I think that will be best."

"When can we meet again?" Andorra asked.

"There's a dance tonight I'd love it if you came by. It's in the town square," Klaus said. "Wear a mask."

"A masquerade I haven't been to one in decades," she smiled.

"See you there," he smiled.

"Of course Nicklaus," she said looking up at him in a warm way. Klaus knew he shouldn't trust any Salvatore, but Andorra was intriguing.

"Please call me Klaus," he said kissing her hand in a gentlemanly gesture.

"Then you should call me Andy," she smiled.

"I'll see you tonight Andy," he said leaving.

* * *

><p>The gang was all at the boarding house. Elena and Caroline were helping Andorra with her make-up, and Bonnie was doing her hair.<p>

"You look beautiful," Elena said playing with a curl.

"Thank you Elena. Thank you all for being so warm and welcoming," she smiled. Damon came and knocked on her door post and he looked her up and down. His face looked like someone just threw up on his food.

"What are you wearing?" he asked looking at Andorra's dress. She was wearing a very low cut red halter dress. The neckline plunged to her naval and a gold chain wrapped around her neck. There was another gold chain that went across the middle of the open back, and the fabric clung tightly to her curvy body. Andorra looked nothing like the little girl he saw in his bathroom a few weeks ago. "What's wrong with it?" Andorra asked leading everyone out of her room.

"You are not wearing that out in public," Damon warned pulling her to the side. "People will thank we're running some kind of brothel."

"Since when do you care what other people think about me brother," she smiled kindly as Caroline and Bonnie walked passed them into the parlor.

"I don't care; I just don't want my name associated with your actions."

"Because you care about me," she teased.

"Just go change," he ordered.

"It's too late," she shrugged. "This is the only dress I brought."

"Well Cinderella I guess there will be no ball for you," he smiled.

"You're being ridiculous," she said hitting his shoulder and joining everyone else in the parlor.

"What are you wearing?" Stefan asked looking oddly at Andorra.

"See," Damon said.

"Let's go," she ordered and everyone got up and went out the door.

* * *

><p>Andorra had been with Klaus all night talking under a huge oak tree. She wasn't used to being a seductress, but she was a goddess and it was an innate ability she had. "I loved sailing with my mother when I was little. There was this little stream behind the house she took me to. We'd just drift down the river and talk about any and everything," Andorra said sharing a found memory of her mother drifting down the Nile.<p>

"My mother and I were inseparable when I was a child, but it all changed as I got older," Klaus said wrapping an arm around Andorra. He was getting comfortable with her, and that was what she wanted.

"It's oddly easy to talk to you," she smiled up at Klaus.

"As it is with you," he smiled down at her.

* * *

><p>Damon dragged Bonnie away from the crowd. She had been acting weird towards him and he was hoping it wasn't because of the kiss. "Why are you pretending I don't exist? It's bad enough Stefan's doing that. I need our witty banter, it makes my day," he smiled at her.<p>

"You kissed Elena," Bonnie said looking into his eyes.

"Do you want me to apologize for that?" he asked looking down at her.

"She's my best friend, and she's distraught because she's in love with two brothers. And one of them is an ass that likes to go around making out with her friends and sneaking into their bedrooms!" Bonnie yelled.

"Why are you mad at me?" Damon asked knowing the answer, and that Bonnie would never say the words especially not to him.

"Elena is possibly in love with you, and we kissed. I'm lying to my best friend about something that could change her life," Bonnie said feeling horrible.

"Then tell her," Damon challenged.

"She'd never forgive you," Bonnie said thinking Damon was trying to play some kind of reverse psychology game with her.

"I don't care. I can fix things with Elena. If you feel like you're betraying her, then do something about it. It's not like we're anything. You hate me, right?" Damon said getting that soft look in his eyes Bonnie hate to love.

"Yes," she whispered.

Damon picked up her chin. "Are you sure?" he asked with his lips teasing hers. He felt her heart racing in her chest and the sound was driving him crazy.

"Stop," Bonnie ordered giving him a look that would've shattered any other guy.

"No," he whispered in her ear, and then gently placed a kiss on it. Then he let his lips slide down to her neck, and as he reached her shoulder blade he saw Andorra, sitting with some guy. Damon continued to kiss Bonnie but he listened in on Andorra.

"Damon," he heard Bonnie protest when he stopped. He signaled for her to be quiet and nodded over at Andorra and Klaus. He started towards them to confront Andorra.

"She knows what she's doing," Bonnie said pulling him away.

"Did you know about this?" he asked her.

"Not the details but mostly," she said as if it was nothing.

"She is practically defenseless against him. Why would you let her do that?" Damon yelled at Bonnie. He couldn't believe the most responsible girl in the world would let Andorra do something so stupid.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said pleading with the fury in his eyes to subside.

"I have to get her," Damon said going vampire speed over to Andorra and Klaus. Just as Damon approached her Klaus leaned in to kiss her. "Stay away from my sister," Damon yelled.

"After what you did to Rebekah I wouldn't talk," Klaus said.

"Damon I can handle myself. Klaus couldn't possibly hurt me," she smiled at the original.

"You should listen to your sister. She's a very smart girl," Klaus warned.

"Leave her alone," Damon yelled pulling Andorra away. Klaus laughed knowing he hit an untapped nerve. Andorra knew she was going to get hell for this, but sticking it to Damon, and toying with Klaus was rewarding enough to face the consequences.

"Go get Stefan and don't leave his side," he ordered.

"Fine," Andorra said going over to Stefan who was talking with Caroline and Alaric.

"Bonnie," Damon called as he walked up to her.

"Damon, stop whatever this is. Elena is in love with you," she yelled at him.

"I came to you about Andorra, but it's nice to know how you truly feel about me," he smiled at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and gave him his favorite bittersweet look of disgust. "What do you want?"

"Whatever Andorra asks don't do it. Stefan and I will take care of this," Damon ordered.

"What about Caroline and Alaric? They get to be in this why can't I?" she asked.

"Caroline knows nothing and don't let our problem take something else from you," he said reminding her about all she's lost because of the Salvatores.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to save people from Klaus." Bonnie said doing the one thing Damon admired her for, standing firm for her beliefs. "Let Andorra do her part, and I'll do mine."

"Bonnie," Damon said about to beg her not to but he saw Stefan and everyone else closing in on them. "You really think you're the all-powerful," he said towering over her.

Bonnie knew the cue without hesitation she played alone. "I'm strong enough to handle you," she said giving him an aneurism.

"You never learn," Caroline said walking over to them.

"I guess not," he said eyeing the witch. Damon looked up and saw a knowing smile on Andorra's face and knew she could tell what was really going on.

* * *

><p>Bonnie got a note from Damon to meet him at the boarding house. Andorra and Stefan were at the grill with everyone else for after party drinks. Caroline wanted to know when she would arrive. "Damon," Bonnie called walking up the steps. "Damon I'm leaving. You have two seconds to jump out from the shadow you're hiding in before I turn around and leave."<p>

Bonnie looked around and saw nothing. She sighed and turned to go back down the stairs, and Damon was right behind her. She sucked in a deep breath and he smiled down at her. "Leaving so soon?" he asked directing her into his room.

"You need to stop doing that," she said irritated by his constant need to scare people.

"It's so much fun," he pouted like a little boy. Bonnie couldn't help but smile at his craziness.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked sitting on his bed and taking her heels off.

"I want you," he smiled closing in on her.

"Ha-ha-ha, I'm going to leave," she smiled as he stood before.

"I'm serious. I want you," he said looking down at her like a bashful school boy asking his teacher on a date.

"I hate you. And you hate me. That's the way things are. Get over whatever feelings you have," she ordered getting off his bed. Damon grabbed her arms. "Let go of me before I make you let go," she yelled.

"We don't have to hate each other," Damon said as he caressed her curves. "Do you want us to be like that forever?"

"Look Damon you can do whatever it is you like, but I'm not going to hurt Elena. You may not love her anymore, but she's not over you," Bonnie said looking him meaningfully in the eye. Damon knew she was only backing down because she really thought she'd loss to Elena.

"I want you," he said taking her loss curls into his hand and tugging them away from her neck. Damon feathered kisses up and down her neck until he smelled the delicious aroma of her lady juices. "You want me too don't you Bonnie?" he asked sitting her back on the bed and pushing her formfitting dress up.

"Damon, stop," she moaned not meaning too. His hands were doing things they shouldn't in-between her legs and Damon didn't plan on stopping them anytime soon.

"Say you want me," he demanded as he looked into her grasshopper green eyes.

"God," Bonnie said once he buried a finger into her entrance.

"No the names Damon, but I am a god," he chuckled to himself.

"Lame," she mumbled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure she was getting. Damon started to maneuver her panties off and Bonnie grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"It's customary to be naked when you get your freak on," Damon smiled at her. "C'mon B you had to know that."

"No one is getting their freak on," she yelled starting to get up.

"Bonnie we have the whole house to ourselves. None of your snoppy friends are looking for you. We can do anything we want and no one has to know a thing," Damon smiled.

"Like the kiss," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, but this time I'm one hundred percent sure Stefan won't ruin it," he chuckled.

"I don't want to do this," she said easing herself from under him.

"And why not?" he yelled making his eye bulge in the usual way they did when Damon didn't get his way.

"Besides the fact that you're an arrogant, self-glorifying, reckless, vampire my best friend is in _LOVE_ with you. And you haven't stopped talking about that stupid kiss since it happened. Maybe you're walking a one way street. You kissed me Salvatore not the other way around," she said knocking the wind out of him.

"You're afraid I can't be discrete about it. That's what you're worried about," he said dumbfounded.

"Yes among other things," she shrugged.

"Oh like you wouldn't want to one up Elena, and Vampire Barbie is your best friend. Bonnie just be quiet and lay your ass down," Damon said throwing his shirt off.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" she yelled at him.

"You don't have to sleep with me, but we're definitely having sex," he said getting a slight smile from her.

"You're a sick old man," she grinned looking over his stunning physic.

"I'll be your sick old man for the night," he said taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me if you don't like the steamy scenes and I'll get rid of them. Also I wanted to thank you all for reading reviewing and adding my story. Thank you so very much.<em>**

**_Apollo- Twin brother of Artemis son of Zeus and Leto. God of the sun, music, play, truth, etc. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for all the r_****_eviews and the resent adds. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

><p>Andorra and Klaus were in the parlor playing Rock Band jamming out to <em>Harder to Breathe<em> by Maroon 5. Klaus couldn't resist a chance to stick it to Damon if he came home and saw him and Andorra together. Damon and Stefan assumed there was something sexual going on between Klaus and Andorra and who was he to prove them wrong.

"So you killed your mom and she tried to kill you and your siblings?" Andorra asked as she searched for another song for them to play.

"Yes it's quite tragic really. I've only ever wanted my family to be whole and happy. I just wish I knew that wasn't a possibility sooner," Klaus said drinking the O negative brandy blend Andorra made for him.

"I think you should lighten up a bit. You and Damon are too ridged and well… Off putting to attract new friends," Andorra said trying to be nice.

"What do you suppose I do let people walk all over me?" he asked her.

"No, I think you should treat them like your equals and not pieces on your game broad," Andorra smiled at him.

"I can't be that person now. It's far too late for me to change my stripe. You know what they say about old dogs," Klaus said as Damon walked into the room.

"That they should leave young girls alone," Damon said smiling at Klaus.

"I'm Switzerland so there shall be no fighting in my presence, or the instigator will have to take me on," Andorra playfully warned the boys as Stefan joined them.

"Well I think it's time for Klaus to leave. It's way past your bedtime anyways," Stefan said turning the tv off.

"Why do you insist on treating me like a child? Klaus doesn't treat Rebekah like that," Andorra whined.

"And we all know Rebekah's reputation precedes her," Damon said pouring a drink and taking a sip.

"Say one more thing about my sister and I'll knock your teeth out," Klaus said walking up to Damon.

"Sorry if I refuse to allow my sister to whore around with whatever guy will have her," Damon smiled at Klaus.

"Damon, go," Andorra said coming up to the two men.

"No! I don't trust him with you. He's supposedly putting the moves on Vampire Barbie too. He's not going to hurt you," Damon yelled at her, but never turned his attention from Klaus.

"Damon you were the one that took advantage of Caroline far before he came along. So calm down and treat my guest with respect," Andorra demanded.

"He needs to be gone within the hour," Damon said and walked pass Stefan to his room.

"He means what he said," Stefan smiled at Andorra.

"Fine, I'll see you guys later," Andorra said grabbing her jean jacket and leading Klaus out of the door.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do when Klaus realizes you are playing him?" Stefan asked Andorra as they sat outside eating lunch together at school.<p>

"I'm going to make a sacrifice for the greater good. If those pieces interact with its plight then all hell will break loose," she informed him, as Bonnie came to sit with them.

"Damon would kill me if I allowed you to be in on this too. It's bad enough I'm lying for Andorra," Stefan said to the witch.

"Well don't lie. Damon can't stop us, because that puts us in more danger," Bonnie smiled.

"Fine," he said giving up.

"Okay so tonight Caroline is going to meet with Klaus, and we are going to break into his place. Once we're there I'll be able to find the bracelets without a problem. Then we're out and I'm gone," Andorra smiled.

"Whatever you say," Stefan smiled as they were joined by Rebekah.

"My, isn't this interesting. The witch and the vampire, better known as the classic boyfriend best friend hook-up," Rebekah teased Bonnie and Stefan.

"Is there some where you can go that's not here?" Bonnie sneered.

"Feisty today are we witch?" Rebekah asked with an amused smile.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"It seems my brother has a little something for your sister," Rebekah said giving Andorra an envelope.

"Thank you," Andorra said opening it.

"You can go," Bonnie said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. "You guys are no fun anyway," she said going over to the football table and bothering Matt and Tyler.

"Um, Klaus wants to see me tonight," Andorra said look up at Stefan.

"We can't get the bracelets without you. We won't know where they are," he informed her.

"I hope Caroline didn't blow him off. She said she was okay with the plan," Bonnie said searching the courtyard for her.

"I haven't seen her in a while," Stefan said looking around too.

"You don't think she's with Klaus?" Andorra asked.

"Only one way to find out," Bonnie said taking out her phone.

"Hey I'm busy now," Caroline whispered into the phone.

"Say 'I know mom I'm on my way to class now,' if you're with Klaus," Bonnie said.

"I know mom I'm on my way to class now," Caroline said and Bonnie was worried.

"Call when you can," Bonnie said.

"I will, love you mom," Caroline said and hung up.

"She's with him now," Bonnie said.

"Do you think we can get over there now?" Andorra asked.

"We don't know how long Caroline and Klaus will be gone, or if there not at his place," Stefan informed the girls.

"We can do this Stef," Andorra smiled.

"I'm in," Bonnie said packing her bag.

"Fine but the second something goes wrong we're out. All of us together," Stefan said.

"Out of what?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie and I are just going to Out of the Box to get some hamburgers. Want something?" Andorra asked taking Bonnie and backing away.

"You're not going without me," Stefan ordered.

"I'm sure Elena will be good company until we get back," Andorra smiled.

"Um, I needed to talk to you," Elena said to Stefan.

"Be quick if you're not back in half an hour I'm coming after you," Stefan informed them.

"Great," Andorra said leaving with Bonnie.

* * *

><p>The girls broke in through the back door. They didn't know how long they had but they started to search everything for the bracelets. "I think we should stay together and work our way up," Bonnie said once they reached the stairs.<p>

"I don't need to be really close to the bracelets to feel them anyway. We just need to figure out what room they're in and then where in that room," Andorra said as they went up the stairs. "Do you know if Klaus has a particular please he really likes to be?"

"Maybe his study when he had me do the unlinking spell I was in there," she said showing Andorra to the room.

"Bonnie you're amazing," Andorra said feeling the pieces. She opened the door and realized they all were scattered and there was something protecting them. "Do you feel that?" Andorra asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, Klaus had a witch put a cloaking spell on the pieces," Bonnie said trying to figure a way to undo it.

Bonnie got a text message from Caroline. _GET OUT NOW!_ "We need to leave," Bonnie said as they heard the door open.

Footsteps flew to them and the girls didn't know what to do. Andorra got in front of Bonnie ready to blow it all in that one moment. "Andorra, Bonnie," they heard Stefan whispering.

"We're in here," Andorra said memorizing the room.

"We need to go now!" he yelled and the door opened again. This time they heard Caroline laughing loudly. Letting them know Klaus was there. The trio looked each other over knowing they were trapped...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hate leaving you guys in suspense so I'll update soon. Please Review and tell me what you think Klaus is going to do. <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks for all the r_****_eviews and the resent adds. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

><p>Klaus looked around his house and something didn't feel right. It smelt like Stefan and Bonnie was there, and he knew that they wouldn't be dumb enough to trespass on his private property. That would mean a justifiable death for them.<p>

Klaus told Caroline to stay put for a second and he ventured up the stairs. He saw the door to his study was cracked and he fiercely sung it open. Inside he found Andorra sitting on the edge of his desk. She was twirling a jet black curl seductively around her finger. "What are you doing here?" Klaus asked looking around for any sign of Bonnie or Stefan.

"I got your invite," she said holding the envelope he gave to Rebekah up. "Nice touch making sure Stefan knew about it," she smiled.

"I thought it would be quite clever," he smiled back.

"I was just hoping we could go back to the lake and hang out. But if you're too busy I'll just get back to school before Stefan figures it out," she shrugged.

"Couldn't wait to see me hunh?" Klaus asked looking down at her.

"I'm just bored out of my mind. Damon and Stefan aren't as fun as I remember. All they do is fight about Elena."

"Yes Elena," he smiled.

"I think I just might cut her off the map all together," she smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't hurt Elena if I were you," Klaus warned.

"Why wouldn't I do that?" she asked playing with his blazer jacket. "The less of her there is to fight over the better for my brothers."

"I need her for creating my hybrids. Without her I won't be able to grow my family," he said looking sternly down at Andorra.

"What if I just make sure she'll never be interested in another Salvatore as long as she lives," Andorra said with a little pout.

"How do you suppose doing that?" Klaus asked highly intrigued.

"I'm very persuasive if you hadn't noticed," she said kissing his cheek. "I'll see you tonight. Have fun with Vampire Barbie," Andorra said walking to the kitchen exit.

* * *

><p>"We need to get in there soon," Andorra said getting ready for her night with Klaus. "I don't know what I'm going to do?" she said freaking out.<p>

"Why are you so nervous? I thought you guys were just platonic friends," Stefan said sitting on her bed.

"He's taking me to some fancy dinner and I can't eat," she said freaking out.

"What are you talking about," Stefan asked.

"Have you ever seen me eat? Immortals can't eat mortal food. If I eat it I could turn mortal," she said making Stefan laugh.

"That's stupid. Eating mortal food will turn you mortal?" he questioned.

"You never heard of the stories of people trying to get to the top of Mount Olympus to eat the food of the gods and become immortal. I wasn't born a god," Andorra said freaking him out now.

"You can't go out with him," Stefan said. "If he gets suspicious that could ruin everything," Stefan warned.

"I have to talk to him, but we both know the dinner is out of the question. What do you think we should do?" Andorra asked Stefan.

"What do you need to talk to him about?"

"Why he took the jar. He was telling me about his hybrids and his family. Well I know of another way to make hybrids, and vampires, and well any and every supernatural being there is," she informed Stefan.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Do you guys honestly think Klaus and the originals are really the first vampires? There are stories and legends that date back farther," Andorra said.

"Hold on. Cancel your date with Klaus we need everyone in on this," Stefan said calling Damon and getting no answer.

* * *

><p>Damon was with Bonnie yelling at her for not listening to him again. Bonnie was still trying to find another spell to help them locate the real missing bracelets. "Are you listening to me?" Damon asked taking the grimoire she was reading.<p>

"You're being so childish right now," Bonnie said regretting inviting him in.

"I'm childish you're the one running blindly into a dangerous situation you didn't create!" he yelled at her. He wasn't mad that she didn't listen to him and snuck into Klaus's lair. Damon was mad that she had the gall to walk around town like there wasn't something happening in-between them.

"Well, I'm doing it to save your ass like every other day of my life since you walked into it," she yelled back at him. All Bonnie wanted was to get Damon and Stefan out of trouble. She reluctantly cared about the brothers even after all they put her through.

"No one's forcing you to do it now," he pointed out.

"Damon, just give me the grimoire," she said reaching for it.

"Not until you admit it. You like me witch," Damon said stone faced studying her. He wanted her to admit what he already knew was true. He wanted it to come from her lips.

"I don't hate you as much as I used too," she said getting her grimoire. That wasn't good enough.

"You're in love with me," he whispered and she just looked at him. If he had said this to her any time before she would have laughed in his face, but now she wasn't sure of what she felt. They had sex; well it was more than sex. Bonnie never felt so conflicted in her life. She hated Damon that was why she left him at Klaus's mercy. Yet she was still risking her life to save him. Even if Damon wasn't a vampire, Elena was possible in love with him. "Bonnie?" He asked wanting an answer.

Bonnie started to tell him what she felt but their phones went off at the same time. She had gotten a text message from Andorra telling her to get to the boarding house as soon as possible. "I have to go," she said grabbing the grimoire.

"To the boarding house," Damon said showing her his text.

"Yea," she said grabbing her keys.

"I'll drive you," Damon said as Bonnie glared at him. "What?"

"You're being a control freak!" she yelled accusingly.

"No I'm not!" he yelled back at her.

"You're only offering to take me so you can drive me back and pester me about my non-existing feelings for you," she yelled at him.

"No, I was just being polite, and if you don't want to come with me don't. But stop lying!" he ordered.

"Lying, lying about what?" she asked.

"I feel something for you Bonnie and I know you feel something for me too," he yelled at her.

"I-I" Bonnie tried to lie but the look on his face put that to a stop. "Can we go," she said walking pass him and out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN to VDStory-Lover I really had not intention for Andorra's resemblance to Damon and the Bennett line to mean anything, but I've been really thinking about it. (wink-wink)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Please don't be too sigh to leave a review. I do not own the Vampire Diaries~Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Wait you know another way to create a vampire?" Caroline asked.<p>

"Yeah," Andorra said pulling out a book of legends and myths. "The first vampires were created by the night gods Nyx, Nephthys, Ratri, Nótt, Yohaulticetl, Al-Qaum, etc. They created dhampires, they are immortals that need to feed on human blood, mainly virgin blood, to stay immortal. They were still human minus their beauty and strength. Yet if they didn't kill their prey, the prey could in turn and became vampires. And a dhampire child became a vampire."

"Okay so the originals aren't the originals?" Bonnie asked.

"Correct," Andorra agreed.

"So you guys might not die if we can trace Rose's maker," Alaric said. "Then when we find my stake we can kill the rest of the originals," Alaric purposed.

"We still don't know if we can kill Klaus," Stefan said.

"Yeah and it would kill Tyler," Caroline reminded him.

"Not that any of us care," Damon added and Bonnie and Caroline glared at him. "Tyler is just going to be a fatality if we can risk it," Damon added.

"No!" Caroline yelled. "C'mon I'm not going to let you guys do that," she said.

"Hey I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind comforting you," Damon teased.

"Damon!" Bonnie and Caroline said together.

"Sorry I have an opinion," he shrugged.

"Klaus wants me, but he doesn't realize it yet," Andorra said bringing everyone's attention back.

"What does that mean?" Damon asked closing in on her.

"When I was younger I met a boy. He was trying to ride this wild horse, and he did, but it flung him off after a while and he hit his head. I didn't know what to do and I knew my blood could heal him"-

"You feed some kid your blood?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, and he grow up to be Alexander the Great," she smiled at the witch. "He also became a reincarnate or lost soul. His spirit never finds rest it just gets recycled."

"So…" Damon probed

"Klaus's mother was a witch right?" Andorra asked.

"And…" he asked again.

"Once a witch is dead she's gone and her magic is recycled for the next generation. If your spirit is recycled then the magic will come back to you," Bonnie informed them.

"He's trying to make a witch, vampire, werewolf hybrid," Alaric said looking wryly at the brothers.

"Correct, but he must think he needs the pieces and not me," Andorra added.

"You're staying away from Klaus, all of you! If he gets wind of this things could be very bad for you," Damon said warning Andorra.

"I had no idea, thanks for the update," she said being sarcastic and making everyone smile a bit.

"You're not going to do it though," Damon said knowing he was right.

"The sooner I get the plights and I get back too Hades the better for you guys. I started the crusades; the feud between France and England, the plights got loose and played a role in the Holocaust and World War II. So who knows what could happen in the States if they are activated. I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing, and stop treating me like a child!" she yelled at Damon.

"Well stop acting like one. Leaving all the evils in the world in some tomb was the dumbest, most irresponsible thing I've ever heard of," Damon yelled back. "I don't know about any of you but it sounds like something an irresponsible child would do!"

"You're so infuriating. Never in my years have I met anyone so self-righteous and condescending," she said.

"Join the club," Stefan smiled at Damon.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into Andorra's room after he and Alaric finished reassuring Caroline that they'd find a way to help save Tyler. Andorra was sitting on her bed playing with her phone. She didn't look up at Stefan when he sat beside her.<p>

"Damon really gets into character when things like this happen. I'm sure he didn't mean to call you out like that," Stefan said comforting her.

"It's the truth. I wasn't meant to be a god."

"I wasn't meant to be a vampire, but it's what I am."

"I just hate hurting people, it sucks," she cried.

Stefan wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "We'll get the bracelets back and you can have a normal life for once."

"I can't stay here Stefan," Andorra said looking up at him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't belong among you, and it could be dangerous if I stay too long."

"You're only dangerous if you're with the plights, and if you put them in Hades then they'd be safe," Stefan said not seeing how she could reason her way out of it.

"Stefan it's not that simple. If I stay her Artemis could find me and things won't be good. She'll do whatever it will take to torture me into hiding again."

"You can't spend eternity living in fear," Stefan said caressing her cheek.

"I don't have a choice," she smiled at him. "Thanks again for helping me. Even if it is just so you can kill Klaus."

"That's not the only reason I'm helping you," Stefan said as Andorra's phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil."

"He still wants to hang out."

"Tell him only if you can bring a chaperon," Stefan said giving her a pericing glare that evoked a happy giggle.

"We can take my bike," she smiled at him.

"Don't you mean Damon's bike?" Stefan asked with a wicked grin.

"Tomato, tomato," she smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"So…" Damon said to Bonnie as they sat in his car outside her house.<p>

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked taking her seatbelt off preparing herself for the inevitable catch.

"I want the truth, no stalling. How do you feel about me?" he asked her.

"Shouldn't you be asking Elena this? I thought we were going to have sex and let it be that?" Bonnie asked stalling.

"We both know no matter what Stefan does. He and Elena are end game. And something is really happening between us," Damon said looking at Bonnie.

"How do you know Elena will choose Stefan? She really feels something for you," she said.

"Do you feel something for me?" Damon asked then he kissed her. Bonnie couldn't stop herself. Her hands played roughly in his hair and he pulled her closer. "Tell me you don't feel anything," Damon said breaking their kiss.

"Damon," they heard Elena say. "What are you guys doing?" she laughed.

"I got ditched by Caroline and Damon drove me home," she lied to her friend.

"I got ditched by her too. I'm sorry to just drop by," she smiled at Bonnie. "I brought ice cream," she added, giving Bonnie the universal girl signal for guy trouble.

"Great," Bonnie said getting out.

"You never answered my question," Damon said as Bonnie walked up to her door.

"It doesn't change anything," Bonnie lied again and went into the house with Elena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just wanted to thank all of you again for reading reviewing and adding to your favorites and alerts. Thank you guys so much. It always brightens my day when I get a notice. =)<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I couldn't resist posting my version of the 1920's dance. Please leave a review. I do not own the Vampire Diaries~Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p>"So why are we here?" Damon asked. He came in right as Stefan and Andorra were about to ride away on his bike.<p>

"I'm meeting Klaus, and you guys are going to get lost," she smiled at Damon.

"It looks like he's spending some quality time with Caroline at the moment," Stefan noted as if to make Andorra jealous.

"Klaus and I have that kind of relationship," Andorra smiled as Klaus appeared before them.

"If it isn't the Salvatore brothers, and their lovely sister," he said taking Andorra's hand and placing a kind kiss on it.

"Why did you bring her here?" Damon demanded.

"Hoping to make Caroline jealous?" Stefan added.

"I'm trying to help your sister. She's a really gifted singer," Klaus said.

"She doesn't sing," Damon blurted out in disbelief.

"Not in front of crowds," Stefan added when he saw the horror in Andorra's eyes.

"Well she should. This will also be a fun way for the town to get to know its newest Salvatore," Klaus smiled at Damon and Stefan. "Shall we?" he asked leading Andorra to a table not too far from the stage.

"Thanks for being so nice to me even though me brothers are plotting to kill you," she smiled making him laugh.

"You make it easy to be nice to you, and I love screwing with Damon. It's a guilty pleasure of mine," he smiled.

"Join the club," she said.

"I hope I wasn't over stepping when I set this karaoke night up," Klaus said. "I'd understand if you don't want to do this."

"No, it will be fun right," she nervously asked.

"As long as you enjoy it everyone else will. If you get really nervous just keep your eyes on me. No one else is here," he smiled at her.

"Okay," she said getting up on stage. Klaus pick the song she was going to sing hoping it would make Caroline jealous.

"Here's Andorra Salvatore sing Breathless by Corinnie Bailey Rae, give her a hand," the hostess said right before she gave Andorra the microphone. She like the melody of the song even though she'd never heard it before. The words appeared on the screen and she quickly relised what the song was about and Klaus's intentions. So she timidly sung the song to him, and watched his smile grow. She glanced around a little towards the end of the song, and saw Caroline, Tyler, Damon, and Stefan glaring at Klaus. Of course they knew his intensions and he wasn't trying to hide them.

I get so breathless, when you call my name,  
>I've often wondered, do you feel the same?<br>There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity  
>When we're all alone,<br>So don't tell me  
>You can't see<br>Oh!

'Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time  
>I've been telling with my eyes, my heart's on fire,<br>Why don't you realize?  
>Tell me do you know?<br>Tell me do you know?  
>I get so breathless...<p>

* * *

><p>Damon walked over to Bonnie and Elena. They were sitting at a table talking amongst themselves about whatever was going on around them. It was the 1920's dance and Damon was filling in as a chaperon for Ric who was still recovering from another run in with Mr. Hyde. "Can I have this dance," Damon asked.<p>

"Sure," Elena said going to take his hand, but he pulled away from her.

"Actually I meant Bonnie," he smiled in a way that made Elena's cheeks flush.

"No!" Bonnie said walking away.

"Damon, why won't you leave her alone?" Elena asked.

"I turned her mother into a vampire and I'm trying to make up for it. I don't really hate her. I just don't like her," he smiled and went after Bonnie.

Bonnie stopped and knew Damon was close behind her. She couldn't out run him, but she could slow him down. "Damon, please leave me alone," Bonnie demanded.

"I don't like being used Bon-bon," Damon said stopping a foot behind her.

Bonnie turned and eyed the vampire before her. "You were the one that wouldn't take no for answer," Bonnie said not believe Damon was trying to play the victim. He instigated the situation and made it turn into something more. _If anyone should be mad it should be me,_ she thought.

"I don't remember there being any no's. I remember you saying god, damn, stop and I'll kill you, stop teasing me, harder, deeper, and my personal favorite oh Damon," he smiled at her.

Bonnie's blood boiled beneath her skin giving it a red tint. She wanted to kill Damon for what he said. Yet she also wanted to pull him to a quiet room and reenact the night they had sex. "Damon you say anything about that night and I'll kill you."

"Dance with me," Damon smiled taking her hand and leading her out to the middle of the dance floor. Damon twirled Bonnie around and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her hips against his so she could fully feel his desire. "Listen Bennett I wish thing could go back to what they used to be, but that's not happening. I'm sure you've noticed it too."

"That's the thing that sets us apart. I have self-control," she smiled up at him.

"Why resist when you don't have to. There's no need for you to prance around here like a nun when I have a nice hard cock for you to sit on," Damon countered.  
>"You're crazier than I thought, if you think that will work on me. I'm not Elena," Bonnie said turning to leave, but Damon just twirled her so her bottom was pressed against his hardness instead.<p>

"Maybe that's your problem. Getting in your panties is a very fulfilling career because of its difficulty," he whispered in her ear.

"Too bad you're fired," Bonnie smiled and went back over to her sit with Elena. Now the table was filled with the whole gang. But Damon didn't see Andorra anywhere.

"Stefan where's Andy?" Damon asked through clinched teeth.

"I'm sure she's okay," Stefan said smiling at Damon. He loved how over protective Damon was acting like Andorra was really their sister, or like she didn't try to torture him.

"Do you want to dance," Caroline said grabbing Tyler's hand.

"You know where she is?" Damon asked as he grabbed Caroline. He knew she did.

"I…Bye," Caroline said using vampire speed to get away.

"I swear if she did something stupid I'm going to"-

"Just let her have fun," Stefan said glaring at Damon.

"With Kol?" Damon asked nodding over to where Andorra was dancing with Kol.

"Give her a chance to prove she can handle herself," Stefan said watching Andorra leave with Kol.

"I'm following them," Damon said looking at Stefan expecting him to be right behind him. "Aren't you coming?"

"No!"

Damon gave Stefan a death stare that Stefan couldn't help but laugh at. "Fine I'll deal with it on my own."

"Idiot their just dancing," Stefan said as Damon walked away.

"Is that why you guys never mentioned Andorra?" Elena asked smiling at Damon as he rushed away.

"Yeah, he really has a soft spot for her. They were like Bonnie and Clyde, partners in giving my father and the town hell," Stefan smiled. "And she added in making him a lady killer."

"It's really amazing how much you both look out for her," Elena smiled at him.

"It's what family's all about," he smiled back at her.

"I'm going to go get a drink, you guys want something?" Bonnie asked wanting to leave Stefan and Elena alone to talk.

"You don't have to leave Bonnie," Stefan said knowing what she was trying to do.

"It's okay," Bonnie said getting up and going over to Matt.

"Do you want to dance?" Stefan asked reaching for Elena's hand.

"Sure," she smiled taking his.

* * *

><p>"I find it rather interesting how much my brother has taking to you," Kol noted as he danced with Andorra. "Don't you find it weird that he wants to kill your brothers and yet he doesn't use you to break them?"<p>

"Klaus and I understand each other, and we respect one another as _equals_," Andorra said knowing Kol was trying to create trouble.

"Niklaus doesn't respect you. He just wants Caroline," Kol said as if Andorra should care.

"I know that," she laughed. "There's nothing going on between your brother and I," she smiled knowingly at him.

"For him, but is that how you feel?" Kol asked.

"Why is it that you care so much about my relationship with your brother?" Andorra asked suspiciously.

"You're far too exquisite to be put on the back burner," Kol said leaning in to kiss Andorra.

"Hey, keep it rated G," Damon said as he gripped Kol's shoulder.

"Leave the kids alone," Stefan said coming over to Damon with Elena.

"No! Are you kidding me Stefan?" Damon demanded. "He just tried to stick his tongue down her throat."

"Damon," Elena tried.

"No not you," he yelled at her.

"You're the one making a scene," Stefan said in his new lifeless tone.

Damon longed for the days when Stefan was an idealist dream, or a blood thirsty beast. Either one of them would be bearable, but this guy before him was crazy. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," Damon said looking at everyone in a way that made them feel guilty.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Elena said.

"I guess I'll leave you two to talk," Kol said turning away.

Stefan grabbed Kol by the shoulder. "I helped you this time, but just like I told your brother. Hurt my sister, and you're died." Stefan said throwing on his ripper smile.

"Whatever Stefan," Kol said trying to seem unfazed.

"Thanks for scaring off my date," Andorra said looking around the dance floor.

"You can dance with me," Stefan said.

"You've just turned me into an outcast," Andorra said as she and Stefan danced together. "I look so sad dancing with my _brother_," she said making Stefan chuckle.

"I'm sorry I stood up for you," he said looking down into Andorra's eyes.

"Stefan, what's your deal?" she asked sensing something from him she couldn't put her finger on.

"Is it wrong of me to care about you?" he asked her.

"But why? I almost killed your brother, and yet you were nice to me. Also I'm not helping with you guys repairing your severely damaged relationship."

"Maybe you help me more than you think," he smiled at her.

"Are you using me Mr. Salvatore?" she asked looking into Stefan's eyes and seeing the green orbs shine with amusement.

"You make it easy for me to forget my girlfriend's in love with my brother," Stefan smiled at her.

"She loves you more," Andorra smiled. "Sometimes you need to step away from something to see how valuable it really is," she smiled up at him.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Elena asked.

"No," Andorra smiled and walked away from Elena and Stefan. She didn't know why but a twinge of jealousy hit her.

"More Elena problems," Klaus smiled from beside her. She was so lost in thought about Stefan she hadn't noticed him there.

"She's a nice girl," Andorra smiled at him.

"But she's not as special as she seems," Klaus said finishing her thought for her.

"It's not my place to live their lives," Andorra said smiling up to Klaus.

"Can we dance, or will they try to kill me too?" he asked taking her hand.

"Damon disappeared and Stefan's busy so I guess I can spear you one song," she smiled at him.

"Kol was just trying to start trouble between us. I'm not using you," Klaus smiled.

"You are, but I understand. Caroline is a wonderful girl, and she kindda brings out the best in you…at times," she laughed.

"I guess so," he said brushing her wavy hair out of her eyes.

Andorra rested her head on Klaus's shoulder, and watch Stefan with Elena. She didn't understand, but she wished his arms were still wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and imagined that they were still dancing.

"You're a really good dancer," she said.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself," Klaus laughed.

Andorra looked up at him and saw Stefan smiling back at her.

Stefan was watching Andorra and Klaus closely as they dance, and all of a sudden they stopped and were just staring at one another. Then out of the blue Andorra reached up and kissed Klaus. Stefan felt the monster in side of him spring to life. It wanted to ripe Klaus limb from limb for kissing Andorra, and then he realized she was the one that kissed him, and something about that made him madder. Stefan walked up behind Klaus and tapped his shoulder. As he turned around Stefan delivered a hard punch to his nose sending Klaus falling back onto a table. Stefan then grabbed Andorra and walked out of the gym, leaving Elena to watch them disappear.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Andorra demeaned as Stefan dragged her to his car.<p>

"You kissed Klaus. Don't you get how dangerous that was? Not only is this dangerous for you, but for Bonnie, Caroline, and Alaric. Everyone is trying to protect you, why are you literally flirting with danger?" he yelled at her.

"I didn't mean to do it," she said looking into his eyes. They had the same truth in them that Elena's had when she said she wasn't sure if she loved Damon.

"That's not how it looked," Stefan said not understanding what he was feeling for Andorra and why.

"Why are you so worked up? It was just a simple kiss. You're acting like Damon," she yelled.

"Damon would have stuck the last white oak stake right through Klaus's heart," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Stefan I'm sorry," she said reaching for his hand.

"Why did you do it?" he asked not showing any emotion at all.

"I told you I don't know," she yelled at him.

"I think you do," he pressed looking down at her with wide wild eyes.

Andorra reached up and kissed him. Something ignited between the two of them. Something that possibly was there the whole time. It was like fire and ice when their lips came together-electricity filled the air. "I wanted to kiss you," she said looking innocently up at Stefan.

They both felt Damon approach so they just looked at each other.

"What the hell were you thinking Dimples?" Damon demanded.

"I can handle this," Stefan yelled at Damon.

"Obviously not," Damon said grabbing Andorra and leading her to his car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The first part I totally forgot to put in the last chapter. I'm so sorry for neglecting to do that. What do you guys think of Andorra and Stefan together?<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I own nothing-enjoy. _**

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting on Bonnie's window seal watching her cuddle with Jamie. Honestly, Damon knew Bonnie and Jamie didn't have any true interest in each other. And Damon liked how Jamie kept Bonnie connected to her mother, after Abby ditch them again. What Damon didn't like was Jamie's hands which were placed on Bonnie's person. One was tingled in her hair and his arm was lazily lying across her waist giving the appearance of his hand cuffing her crotch. Damon slivered over to Bonnie and gently ran his fingers across her jaw.<p>

Bonnie's eyes flew open and she stared daggers at Damon. He returned her frown with a gentle smile that made her jaw clench. She got out of her bed and left the room. Damon followed close behind her. Bonnie softly closed her bedroom door before she began her assault on Damon. "What are you doing in my house? Get the hell out," she screamed at him.

"I'm not leaving until you call this meeting off," he smiled at her leaning against her door post.

"Damon you can't make all my decisions for me. We're keeping your precious Elena out of this so let's leave it at that," she smiled up at him. "I'm going back to sleep."

Damon grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand then glowered up at him. "You're not sleeping in that bed as long as Mopey's in there."

"Stop calling him that. And he's only 'mopey' because you turned Abby and she ditched him," she yelled at him.

"I thought we were past that," he shrugged.

"Damon we'll never be past half the shit you've done to me or this town since you've been back," she yelled. "I don't know how you live with yourself."

"Being with you helps," he smiled at her. The look in his eyes made her stomach flutter. She hated how easily he could make her cave.

"Damon I'm not playing this game with you. Not tonight," she had putting her hands up in a surrendering gesture. Bonnie didn't have the energy to be seduced by the devil. Alaric was getting worst, the originals were collecting in town, and everything else was just shity.

"I just miss you Judgey," he said rubbing her cheek. "I miss your judgey glare, and your judgey sarcastic laugh, and your judgey hair, and your judgey ass as it walks away from me, and"-

"I get it," she sighed. "You miss being disciplined like the sick masochist you are," she smiled.

"See, doesn't that feel good it's so natural and organic right?" he smiled at her.

"Does that mean I can go back to sleep," she asked pointing to her door.

"You can always sleep at my place," he suggested.

"Damon, get out," she ordered turning to go back to bed. Bonnie wasn't going to make this easy for him. She wasn't going to go running into his arms like Elena did. If he really truly wanted her he was going to sing like a cannery.

"I'm sorry but you weren't the one to invite me in so resending my invitation will do you no good," he smiled at her.

"Salvatore if you don't get out of my house I will light your ass up so bad Stefan will need your ancient hand drawn dental records to find your remains," Bonnie said through her teeth with a slight grin.

It really amazed Damon how a like he and Bonnie could be. "You know I love it when you talk dirty to me," he said making her scowl at him.

"Please before he wakes up," she said nodding her head towards the door.

"You know he could be your secret brother and Abby could've lied to both of you," he said making a discussed face. "I think playing underneath the covers should be out for a while."

"I'm not into Jamie and he's not into me," she frowned. "Anything else you need to know?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact yes," he said pressing her up against the wall.

"What?" she asked trying to push him away. "Can I get some personal space?"

"Do you feel like dying a long gruesome death when Klaus discovers you, Dimples, and saint Stefan stealing his stuff?" he asked not moving.

"I'm sure I can handle Klaus and if I can't Andy and Stefan will be there. You're more than welcome to join us, but Stefan told me you refused to help," she said looking him in the eye, never wavering from his glare.

"Stefan can't protect you, and Andy could bring about the apocalypse if she isn't careful, so once again do you want to die that bad?" Damon asked.

"Damon you know better than anyone else that I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I'm not going to let you talk me out of helping Andorra and your brother. If you want to join us you can. Otherwise I'm going to sleep."

"What are you doing in the tombs tomorrow?" Damon asked. He knew now that he couldn't stop Bonnie so he wanted to be sure they weren't going to do something stupid.

"We're just going to run a few spells and see what can help us locate the pieces. Once we find something that works we're going to get the plights," she said noting the look of horror in his eyes.

"You're not going to test it out farther? You're just going to go in for the kill?" Damon asked not satisfied with her answer.

"It's not my plan, but it could work. If you have a problem with the setup, go home and complain to Stefan and Andy, and LET ME SLEEP!" she demanded.

"Not until you promise me you'll let Stefan and I handle this," he said frowning at her.

"Get out!"

"No, not until I get what I came for," he said leaning against the wall. "And if you want I can convince Jamie to give you a little pep talk about Klaus," he smiled.

"You're a controlling bastard. I don't know what anyone sees in you," she scowled.

"Oh Judgey I'm doing this for your own good," he said looking over at her.

"I'm not easily broken"-

"Don't I know that," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"So you don't have to protect me from everything," she smiled at him.

"I do," he said closing in on her.

"I'm sure you think so, but you don't," she said looking into his eyes.

"As long as you live I will always protect you Bonnie Bennett," Damon said taking her lips in a gentle kiss.

Bonnie pulled away from him. "Good night Damon," she said opening her room door and backing inside.

"Fine, keep running away, just know one day I'm going to catch up to you," he smiled at her and disappeared. Bonnie didn't want to admit it, but she liked Damon fighting for her attention, and thought it was cute how he was trying to protect her from Klaus. Particularly, after she left him, and let Rebekah torture him. Bonnie knew in her heart nothing good could come from her new relationship with Damon, but she knew there was no way they'd ever be what they were, especially if he kept sneaking into her house like this.

* * *

><p>Stefan was going to meet Bonnie and Andorra in the tombs when he was side tracked by something knocking him into a tree. "I told you to get me my stake," Rebekah said beating on Stefan. "We feel we've been patient enough," she added looking over to Klaus.<p>

"We don't want to damage him too much Bekka," Klaus warned.

"Go to hell," Stefan spit at Rebekah.

"I suppose one more punch could change his sentiments," Klaus shrugged.

Rebekah delivered one more blow to his gut, and Stefan groaned out loud in pain. "I'm not giving you a thing," he coughed.

Klaus scowled and walked over to Rebekah and Stefan. "Here let me," Klaus said delivering deathly blows to Stefan's body. Rebekah was no longer able to keep him up, so Klaus kick Stefan. "Give me the stake and the jar or I will end you."

"What are you doing?" Andorra yelled rushing over to Stefan.

"Andorra, how unfortunate you had to see this," Rebekah sarcastically said.

"Bekka," Klaus warned her. "I had to do this. I'm sorry but it had to be done," Klaus said comforting Andorra as she held on to Stefan.

"Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again," Andorra ordered.

"It was merely business no hard feelings," Klaus said being sincere.

"Just go," Andorra cried.

"I'm sorry you're hurt," Klaus said as he and Rebekah left.

Once they were gone Andorra cut her wrist, she pleased it to Stefan's lips and he immediately started to drink. A foreign sensation tingle between her legs, and made her heart race. Stefan drunk harder, and soon started kissing up her arm and then up to her neck. Before they realized it they were passionately kissing one another. "Andorra," he moaned as she kissed his neck then trailed kisses down his chest.

"Wait," he said stopping her. They were both panting and staring. _How did this happen? How did we end up here?_ They wondered.

When they reached the boarding house no one was there. They assumed Damon was out drinking, same as usual. Stefan and Andorra walked to their opposite sides of the house. They looked back at each other and said good night.

Stefan couldn't sleep. All he wanted was to hold Andorra. He couldn't stop think about her, and kissing her. Something deep inside of him was awakened. He decided to get a drink and there was Andorra headed to the kitchen. They awkwardly looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Stefan said breaking the silence.

"It's okay," Andorra said unable to handle how awkward things were. She turned to leave, but she felt Stefan grab her. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't stop herself from kissing him, and his hands danced up and down her sides. Stefan picked her up and carried her to his room. They loved how it felt to come together, they were kidding themselves to pretend differently.

"Stefan," Andorra moaned as Stefan kissed and bite her neck as he grinded his hips against hers. She tugged on his hair. Stefan ripped her nightgown off and kissed her breast as he gently removed her bra. She moaned louder as Stefan suckled her breast. His hand lingered down to her valley and he teased the little button there. Before he knew it her scent filled his nose. He was hard and he wanted her. He wanted someone that wasn't Elena. The thought of Elena made him halt momentarily. Andorra brought him up to her lips and rolled on top of him. Alexander was the last and only man she ever been with, but what she felt now for Stefan was different and it felt so right.

Andorra took off his pajama pants which were the only thing he had on. She grinded her hips against his and they roughly kissed. He pulled her hair softly and rolled her nipples between his fingers. Stefan turned back on top of Andorra and removed the only barrier keeping them from fully coming together.

* * *

><p>When Damon walked up the steps to his room a strange odor caught his nose. It smelt like sex, but not just sex, it smelt like Andorra and Stefan. Damon quietly snuck into his brother's room and saw him lying with Andorra in his arms. A part of him felt bad for Elena, but another part was furious that they would put Bonnie, Caroline, and Alaric in danger. He lay on the other side of his brother and waited to make this situation worst for the two of them.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope the smut didn't freak you out I'm not really good at writing it anyway. Please Review and tell a friend to give it a read. <strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**_I own nothing-enjoy. _**

* * *

><p>Andorra's head was safely tucked under Stefan's chin as she started to wake. Stefan looked down at her he couldn't help but smile. "Why are you so happy?" she asked running her fingers through Stefan's hair.<p>

"Yes Steffy, why are you so happy?" Damon asked from the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Stefan yelled as Andorra wrapped the sheet around her body.

"I could ask you two the same thing. Don't you think this is a little too kinky? You guys are pretending to be brother and sister. What if Elena came in here?" he asked.

"Elena isn't my problem," Stefan said putting his pants back on.

"Oh please Stefan," Damon said looking down at his brother and seeing the truth. He wasn't as madly in love with Elena as he once was.

"I'm going to get ready for school," Andorra said.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen," Stefan smiled.

"Bye," Andorra waved at them.

"Later Marcia," Damon smiled. "See you for our very Brady reunion."

"Can't wait," she said slamming the door.

"Don't say a word," Stefan said grabbing a towel and going to his shower.

"No you don't get to just walk away after you lectured me about Bonnie," he yelled at Stefan.

"That was completely different!" he yelled at his brother.

"How different could it be? You're fighting for Elena back, but you sleep with her friend," Damon asked.

"Elena wants to be with you Damon everyone sees it but you," Stefan yelled and Damon felt bad that his little brother's heart was broken. Stefan truly knew how it felt to lose the woman he loved to his brother. Damon always thought he'd relish in this moment, but now that it was here he kind of felt sorry for Stefan.

"Elena never said she didn't want to be with you, she never said she didn't love you," Damon yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter if she loves you," Stefan said sounding defeated and walking into his bathroom with a slam of the door.

Andorra quickly disappeared. Once she heard Damon coming to the door. She never wanted to make Stefan hurt, but she felt something for him and obvious he was still in love with Elena. Andorra didn't want to be a means to an end for anyone. She got dressed and went to school before Stefan finished his shower.

* * *

><p>The girls were at Mystic Grill having lunch to calm Elena. She wanted in on their plan to get rid of Klaus and Rebekah, and they all thought it best Elena stay out of the situation. Elena was whining about some Elena problem, when Bonnie noticed Matt giggling with Rebekah. She hadn't realized it until that moment, but most of the time she's seen Rebekah she was somewhere near Matt.<p>

"I just don't get Stefan anymore," Elena said as Caroline comforted her.

"Oh, please," Andorra said playing with her food and shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked not understanding what she did wrong.

"I'm tired of you stringing my brothers alone in your crap. I wasn't there to tell that bitch Katherine off, but Elena, back the hell off," Andorra yelled at Elena. Then Andorra gave her a tiny slap. "Find someone else to screw around with."

"Andy calm down," Bonnie said taking her away from the table.

"No Bonnie I won't calm down. Elena doesn't understand what she's doing to Stefan and Damon this isn't some childhood crush. They're vampires and when they love they love with their whole hearts, and they deserve better than that," Andorra said and left the grill.

Bonnie looked over at the table were Caroline and now Matt were comforting Elena. Bonnie decided to give Andorra another try so she went after her. "Andorra wait for me," Bonnie said getting into Andorra's car.

"Bonnie can you just leave me alone for a minute," Andorra said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I think you need to talk to someone, and I'm not just going to leave you alone while you're hurting," Bonnie said kindly looking over at Andorra.

"You deserve a better friend then Elena," Andorra laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Bonnie asked.

"You're giving up on Damon so she can be happy, when Elena has already lost him to you."

"Damon is never going to stop loving Elena," Bonnie said smiling at Andorra.

"Stefan thought that about Damon's feelings for Katherine," Andorra pointed out. "It says a lot about your character that you'll continuously put your friend's happiness before yours, but Damon is madly in love with you. Don't you think that's worth exploring?" Andorra asked.

"What is going on with you?" Bonnie asked doing the one thing she was becoming good at dodging a discussion about her feelings for Damon.

"I think I'm in love with Stefan, but he still loves Elena," Andorra said shaking her head. "I should apologize to her."

"You can cool off a little more it doesn't have to happen now," Bonnie said.

"Stefan is going to freak, and Damon isn't going to let this go after last night," Andorra cried into the stirring wheel.

"What happened last night?" Bonnie asked.

"I sorta had intercourse with Stefan," she groaned into the stirring wheel.

"What?" Bonnie yelled.

"I'm such a poor excuse of a goddess," Andorra said putting the key into the ignition. "I have to tell Stefan, and I think you should talk to Damon."

"Fine," Bonnie said putting on her seatbelt.

* * *

><p>"Do you know where Stefan is?" Andorra asked Damon who was drinking in front of the fireplace.<p>

"He's on the back porch daydreaming about Elena," Damon said with smirk trying to tease Andorra.

"While you choice to drink the pain away," Andorra said walking past him.

"Like a normal person, just saying?" he yelled after her. He looked over at Bonnie who was still standing timidly by the door. "I don't bite," he smiled at her. "Well I won't bite you 'cause you don't like it, yet," he smiled at her.

"You're such a pig," Bonnie said gritting her teeth. Damon walked over to the bar and looked back at Bonnie on the couch. She was wearing another delicious pair of skinny jeans, and a lovely brown leather jacket.

"What did Andorra do today?" he asked as he poured another round, and made something sweet for Bonnie.

Damon slowly walked over to her holding the drinks and undressing her with his eyes. "It's none of your business," Bonnie said taking her drink and trying her hardest not to make eye contact with Damon's lustful eyes.

"Now I have to know," he smiled at Bonnie.

"I'm not telling you," she laughed at him.

"C'mon stop being cruel."

"She might have slapped Elena a little bit," Bonnie said wanting to see his reaction.

"What?" Damon asked with a huge smile on his face. "I can't believe she's really that hung up on Stefan."

"Even as a merciless killer Stefan is still more appealing then you," Bonnie smiled up at him.

"Tell that to Elena," he smiled at Bonnie.

Bonnie gave him her drink and got up from the couch. "Tell Andorra to call me later," she said shifting her bookbag.

"Don't leave," he said grabbing her arm. "We haven't talked in a while," he said not wanting her to go.

"Damon everything about us is wrong," she said looking into his eyes. "Elena has feelings for you, and you can't honestly tell me you feel nothing," Bonnie yelled.

"I just…Everything is easy with you. I am who I am and you get that," Damon smiled.

"Why did you kiss Elena in Denver?" Bonnie asked.

"Come on Judgy, what did you want me to do? Throw Elena off of me and confess my undying love for you," he yelled at Bonnie. "Do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg for you? That's not going to happen."

"I don't need this," Bonnie said turning away from him.

"Are you going to run back to Jeremy or Jaime like you did at the dance?" he asked stopping her in her tracks.

"That doesn't make what you did with Elena okay, and I just hugged Jeremy nothing more."

"An emotional relationship is worst then a physical one," Damon said and went up to his room. That left Bonnie alone and confused.

* * *

><p>"Hey can we talk?" Andorra asked walking over to Stefan who was gazing up at the clouds and drink blood.<p>

"Sure what's on your mind?" Stefan smiled.

"Promise you won't get mad first," she begged not looking up at him.

Stefan picked up her chin and looked her in the eye. When she looked at him an innocent smile pulled at his lips. "You don't have to be afraid to be honest with me."

"I did something really stupid," Andorra said turning around and putting her elbows on the railing.

"I won't let Damon kill you," he laughed looking out into the distance with her.

"I'm sure Damon isn't going to be mad at me. He's probably in there laughing about it now," she groaned to herself.

"Andorra, just tell me everything is going to be okay," he said grabbing her hands, and being gentler then she'd ever seen him the whole time she's been in Mystic Falls. Stefan was changing and she really liked who he was becoming.

"I slapped Elena. I'm really sorry and it just happened so fast"-

"What did you just say?" he asked confused. _Andorra wouldn't hurt anyone that wasn't who she was, and Elena why…_ he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened to me," she said looking into his eyes.

"This is my fault. Last night shouldn't have happened," Stefan said giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm going to go talk to Elena, and make sure she's okay."

"Stefan I'm so sorry," she said reaching for his hand, but her just moved it away.

"I'll see you later." Andorra wasn't mad at Stefan for treating her like she had the plague, but it did hurt. She knew her and Stefan weren't possible, there was no reason for her to be here among the mortals. Andorra needed to leave and she needed to do it soon.

"Where did Stefan go?" Damon asked joining Andorra on the back porch. Andorra wiped the stray tears from her cheek before she looked over at him.

"Where do you think?" she asked in a flat tone.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" he said looking over at her. Andorra didn't know if this was Damon's way of having a moment with someone, but it was awkward and made her feel worst.

"If you're trying to help it's not working," she frowned.

"I'm sorry I'm not as sentimental as Stefan. I don't do mushy," he shrugged.

"Maybe you should try for Bonnie's sake," Andorra said looking over at him.

"The witch has a boyfriend and a boy toy," he sighed.

"Yet she wants you," Andorra said spelling it out for him.

"She doesn't want to stop hating me and what I am," Damon reminded her.

"Or she's just wants you to show some genuine interest in her other than getting into her pants, because right now that's pretty much all you've done," she smiled at him.

"When did this become about me?" Damon asked caught off guard by her forwardness.

"When you wanted to make comparisons," she said.

"Bonnie and I don't have the potential you and Stefan do. I hate to admit this, but you've single handedly brought Saint Stefan back piece by piece."

"Thanks I guess," she shrugged.

"Yep but I'm totally going to take credit for it," he smiled at her.

Andorra found herself laughing with Damon which in itself was an odd occurrence. "I should start focusing more on getting home," she half smiled. "I didn't come here to fall in love."

"Well you are in love, and Stefan's not going to just let you leave, no matter how many times he regresses back to Elena. We're Salvatores and we like to have our cake and eat it too."

"Stefan is not like that."

"Don't let Saint Stefan fool you, he's my brother, and my father's son. You know that old adage the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Damon will you help me leave?" Andorra asked looking up at him.

"Nope," he smiled down at her.

"Why?" she asked shocked.

"You make my brother happy, and you bitch slap-

"I didn't bitch slap Elena it wasn't that drastic," she frowned.

"Really Caroline said you struck her to the ground," he lied making her giggle.

"You're a horrible person. I thought you were in love with this girl?" Andorra asked.

"Things change," he smiled. "And I just got things right with Stefan. I'm not going to ruin them by helping you," he frowned.

"He'll find comfort in Elena," she shrugged.

"You're a goddess have a little confidence in yourself," he laughed.

"Being a goddess doesn't mean I can't feel insecure," she whispered.

"Hey you have my stunning good looks I'm sure you can do way better than Stefan," he snorted.

"I'm sure Bonnie can do way better than you. Oh, yeah she is," Andorra smirked.

"Hey I was being nice," he said glaring down at her.

"Congratulations," she shrugged.

"Maybe you can tweak your attitude a bit," he grinned at her.

"Damon we both know I need to go," she said making her point.

"You said it not me," he added.

"You know I'm right."

"I'm not disagreeing with you I just think you should be sure you're doing this because it's what you want, and not what you think Stefan needs," Damon said looking down at Andorra.

"Is there a difference?" she smiled.

"Andorra I'm being serious. Don't break his heart, or there will be repercussions," he said standing over her and giving her a piercing look.

"I really need to leave," Andorra sneered up at him. "I don't want to, but it's for the best."

"I guess this is the part where we hug and get all sentimental," Damon said looking grossed out.

"I suppose so," she said and they both patted each other on the back then they laughed and Damon pulled her into a hug. "Don't give up on Bennett."

"I never surrender," Damon beamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The finale wasn't as great as I hoped it would be because there wasn't enough Bonnie. I hope she turns to the dark side and kicks some ass. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please comment!<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**_I do not own the Vampire Diaries. _**

* * *

><p>Elena and Bonnie had been looking all over for Stefan after he walked away from the Gilbert home. Elena felt horrible for what had happened when Stefan showed up at her doorstep. She loved Stefan and now she was really going to lose him. The girls reached the Boarding House and heard laughing coming for the kitchen. There they saw Damon kissing some blonde bimbo sitting on the island in one of his button downs.<p>

"Elena, Bonnie how nice to see you," he said looking at Bonnie as he kissed the girls neck. "Summer, these are my brother's friends Elena and Bonnie," Damon said introducing them as he stared Bonnie down.

Elena swallowed hard against the gruesome sight of Damon kissing another woman. Elena had made it clear to him that she wasn't interested and he had the right to make out with whomever he liked. "We need to talk," she frowned.

"Summer doesn't mind sharing," he winked at Elena. Damon pushed Summer up against the island and grind his hips into hers as he passionately kissed her. The whole time he looked over the girls. His focus was on Bonnie who made a face that insinuated she was about to vomit.

"It's important, Elena said meting his gaze for the first time since they came into the kitchen.

"Summer I'll call you later for a play date," he smiled at her.

"Ok," she said demonstrating her lack of brain cells with a gazed over look in her eyes and a branded smile. She wave and left them alone.

"What are you doing, we've been calling you for over four hours!" Elena yelled at him.

"Obviously, I was doing Summer," he smiled at her and then settled his gaze on Bonnie.

"Not funny," Bonnie sneered.

"She's right. Stefan is missing," Elena cried.

"He's a big boy I'm sure he's okay," Damon said getting a blood pack from the fridge.

"No he's not I need to talk to him," Elena insisted through her tears.

"Well, that sounds like a you problem," Damon smiled.

"Damon, something is really wrong with Stefan," Bonnie yelled tired of him toying with Elena, and pissed at him for kissing some girl right in front of her face.

"What happen?" Damon asked.

"Stefan came over to apologize for Andorra and he saw me kissing Matt. He stormed off and disappeared," Elena cried. "Then Caroline and I saw him drinking from some girl, and he ran off again."

"Where's Andorra?" Damon asked looking concerned.

"She and Caroline are out looking for Stefan with Alaric," Bonnie said still glaring at Damon. She was trying her hardest to keep from killing him.

"Elena, go find Caroline and look for Stefan out in city hall. I'll tell Dimples to check in town by the mall and the grill. I'll check by Klaus's and Bonnie you stay here in case we run into trouble and I'll send you Alaric for back up." Damon stared at the girls as they just stood there. "Elena you have a vampire to find," Damon yelled.

Elena left with a loud slam of the door. Bonnie sent a searing pain through Damon's head the second the front door closed. He fell to his knees unable to beg her to stop. Tears blurred Bonnie's vision as she looked down at Damon. "You ass!" she yelled and turned away from him. No matter how long she gave Damon aneurisms the pain still wouldn't compare to what she felt.

"Not fair," Damon grunted as he got up.

"Not fair! You slept with someone else," she yelled at him.

"Since when are you the possessive type?" Damon smiled as he backed her into the island. "You were the one that said we didn't mean anything," he whispered.

"Stefan's missing and you're sleeping with some whore!" Bonnie yelled.

"One Summer is not a whore her services are always free. And two Stefan's not missing. He and Andorra ran off somewhere to do _it_ again," Damon said looking down at Bonnie.

"Why didn't you tell Elena that he was okay?" Bonnie screamed.

"Then she would be here waiting for him, and we wouldn't be alone. Stefan and Dimples are gone for the night. Everyone's out looking for Stefan. We're all alone," he smiled as if it was some romantic gesture.

Bonnie slapped him across his face, using a little spell to make sure he felt a sting. "How dare you try to have sex with me after you just slept with some whore you could have the decency to change your sheets first!"

"Oh, calm yourself Judgy," Damon said still boxing Bonnie against the island. "You know that little show got you hot and bothered. I could smell you getting wet. When I pushed her up against the island I could see your heart racing in your chest. You wished that was you," he said making her press her legs closer together.

"Get away from me," she said trying to squirm away, but Damon wouldn't let her.

"I love you Bonnie and I'm not going to pretend otherwise for anyone's benefit. If you don't want me to be with anyone else just say the same thing," he said being the softer gentler Damon she loved.

"Damon I can't even look at you," she said crying. "You looked me in the eye and kissed someone else," she said pleading with him.

"I know that what I did was a little drastic, but I don't want anyone but you. I didn't even sleep with her," he shrugged.

"So all of this was just a game?" she asked standing her ground.

"It wasn't a game. I was just trying to get you to see that what we have is real. These feelings are real and no matter how much you try to out run them you can't," he said in to her hair as he cradled her close to his chest. "I didn't mean for you to hurt so much."

"Well I do, you ass," she said meeting his gaze.

"I'm your ass though," he said making her chuckle. "Now can we have make up sex?" he asked and Bonnie hit him. "I'm sure that hurt you more than it did me."

"You're such a masochist," she frowned.

"I just like a strong woman that knows what she wants. Do you think you can fort the bill?" he asked leading her to his room.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Andorra said getting Bonnie's answering machine again.<p>

"Damon's not picking up either. We need to come up with another plan," Stefan said as they waited outside Klaus's house.

"Damon is ruining everything. Klaus and Rebekah think we've located the last stake. Elena thinks you've gone off the deep end again, and is out of the way. Everything is perfect and he's just throwing it all away," Andorra groaned to Stefan.

"Maybe he's not ready for you to leave," Stefan said rising and eyebrow.

"Stop," Andorra pleaded then stopped pacing and eyed him for a moment.

"What are you thinking?" he asked knowing it was going to be good.

"I need to get those plights. If they stay in this town too long something bad could happen. Not that you guys really need help with that," she said getting a smile from him. "I need you to trust me," she said taking his hand.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to get the bracelets from Klaus no matter what it takes. I need to do this," she smiled up at Stefan.

"What about your sisters? What if they find you?" Stefan asked.

"I just need to hide the plight and I can hide them in Hades. There's no reason for me to be here when they figure I've resurfaced."

"You can't just leave," he yelled.

"You can't just give up on Elena like this. Damon is in love with Bonnie, and you still love Elena, Stefan. Don't write yourself off," she said caressing his cheek.

"I can't give Elena what she deserves, and all I bring her is pain," Stefan said wrapping Andorra in his arms. "I can't break you," he smiled.

"But I'm not what you want. I can't stay here and pretend to be human. I miss Hades and my family there. I miss not having to be careful and watch my every move, afraid that this is going to be the moment Athena or Artemis comes for me. I'm a prisoner out in the open," she cried.

"This isn't going to free you. You're just leaving one prison for another one," he said caressing her cheek and wiping a tear from it. "You give me my humanity back, and you make losing everything not hurt a bit."

"Stefan you never lost your humanity I didn't help you do anything you did it all yourself," she smiled at him.

"See you're doing it," Stefan said hugging her tighter.

"Doing what?" she asked looking up at him.

"Making me feel invincible, and complete," he smiled seeing pain torture her eyes. "Andorra you can't do this.

Andorra gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, and when she pulled away from him she studied his eyes. "I'm so sorry Stefan," she said sending him to the far side of town with no hope of getting back to her in time to help.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the delay with the chapter I really didn't know what I wanted to happen and I just completely left out Elena's and Stefan's confrontation. Please review. P.s I posted the story on wattpad too and I usually upload there first so if a chapter is taking too long you might find it on Wattpad already. <em>**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Please Review =}**_

"Damon!" Stefan yelled. "I know you're in here get your ass down the steps now!"

Damon was holding Bonnie in his arms hoping she was still asleep and hadn't heard Stefan, but it was just a little wish. "Damon, get up," Bonnie said twisting out of his arms and getting dressed.

"Stay here," Damon said throwing on some pants and grabbing his button down. He went down the steps and once he reached the bottom he was greeted by a fist to his jaw.

"Do you have any idea of what your stupidity did?" Stefan said repeatedly hitting his brother, and throwing him against the wall.

"I told you not to do this," Damon yelled and punched his brother. Soon they both were beating on each other.

Bonnie ran down the steps as soon as she was dressed. She saw Stefan and Damon fighting like cats and dogs. Bonnie gave them both aneurisms. "Both of you stop!" she told them and descended the rest of the stairs.

"Where's Andorra?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"She left," Stefan panted looking at his brother with disgust. "You ruined the plan all to get into Bonnie's panties," Stefan spat at his brother.

"I'm sorry your little girlfriend got what she came for and left you," Damon said unapologetically.

"You ass," Stefan said leaping at Damon, but Bonnie gave him another aneurism before he could hit him.

"Thanks babe," Damon smiled.

"Don't thank me. What plan is he talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no idea," Damon smiled at the witch.

"Liar," Stefan said as he writhed on the floor in pain.

Bonnie stopped giving Stefan the aneurism. "What was the plan Stefan?" she asked giving Damon disapproving eyes.

"We made Elena think I went off the deep end so you guys would go searching for me, and then we let Rebekah and Kol over hear that we had the stake. Alaric found a way to make a fake, and we wanted Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus to split up to find out who had it. Then you Damon, Andorra, and I were going to get the remaining bracelets so she could take them to Hades," Stefan said looking at Damon. "But he took it upon himself to bed you instead."

"Is he telling the truth?" Bonnie demanded.

"Does it matter how the plan was executed if it went the way it was supposed to?" Damon shrugged causing Bonnie to give him another aneurism.

"You could've gotten them killed," she yelled at him.

"They're fine. Andorra's a goddess nothing can kill her," he said getting up and looking at his brother. "Are you okay?"

"No. No I'm not okay. I have no idea of where Andorra is, and if she's ever coming back," Stefan yelled and went upstairs.

"You really did it this time," Bonnie said watching Stefan disappear.

"He'll see Elena in school tomorrow and forget he ever slept with Andorra," Damon shrugged and Bonnie hit him. "What was that for witchy?" Damon asked rubbing him arm.

"You just broke the guy's heart. You could at least try to seem sympathetic. He is your brother," Bonnie said pleading with Damon.

"Andorra wanted to go. He wasn't thinking about her needs. I made it so everyone got what they wanted," he shrugged.

"So you knew she was going to attack Klaus alone and run away?" Bonnie asked.

"In not so many words, yeah," he smiled at her.

"You're an ass," she said walking towards the door.

Damon went to the door at vampire speed and blocked it. "Don't be mad at me too. I did what they both needed. Andorra could be dangerous if she stayed her much longer, and my brother is still in love with Elena. You saw her," Damon said looking down at Bonnie.

"No matter your intensions what you did was wrong. You can't make life altering decisions for people because they take too long to make them on their own. You're taking away their chance to grow," Bonnie said and left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review. ^_^ <em>**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Please Review =}**_

Andorra blew the doors to Klaus's mansion open. She walked passed all the hybrids as each that tried to stop her fell without her batting an eyelash in their direction. Klaus was sitting at the dining table looking over a map of the town, Andorra figured he was trying to divide and conquer the gang. "Andorra what are you doing here?" Klaus asked sitting on the edge of his table.

"You have something that belongs to me and I'm through pretending to play nice. Now you can give it to me, or I can kill you," she smiled. The vampire was amused by this sudden turn of events. He'd never guess Andorra could be so forceful, or look so devious.

"I doubt that," he said using vampire speed to grab her by the neck and push her into the wall.

Andorra laughed deep and husky in his face. "What don't you understand?" she asked feeling his fear mounting. "You can't hurt me. But I can rip you limb from limb without blinking," she said. "Now have a seat," she said pulling up a chair and making him fly into it.

"How are you doing this?" Klaus demanded. He wasn't going to admit it, but Andorra was scaring him.

"I'm a goddess more powerful than anything you can imagine. Now you have something of mine that I need. Where is it?" she said sitting on the table and tossing an apple in the air.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Klaus smiled at her.

"I'm sure you do," She said making a pendulum appear over his lap. "Now let's start over. Where did you move my things?" she asked making it follow the motion of her finger.

"Again I need you to be more specific," he spat.

She dropped it lower and she heard him grunt in fear. "You sent one of your minions to get a vase. In that vase were five bracelets which you have. I want those bracelets now," she said in a calm unwavering voice.

"I need them Andorra," he said looking into her eyes. "I'm sure you can wait until I'm finished with them," he smiled.

"You have no idea of what you've done. Those control every evil in the world. If they stay exposed for one more day it could mean the end of this town, state, country, continent who knows. They're not going to do what you think they will, so where are they," she demanded.

"Rebekah has them," he said looking her in the eye.

Andorra summoned Rebekah and she appeared confused and wearing the bracelets. "Thank you," Andorra said getting them off of Rebekah's wrist.

"What's going on?" Rebekah demanded.

"Your brother was just giving me a gift," Andorra smiled. "I hope you find your stake soon," Andorra said walking out of the mansion and heading to the car.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Rebekah were working on a way to get back at Andorra. She had been using Klaus and he wasn't going to look like a fool at the Salvatore's hand. "We need to find her and kill her," Rebekah said cutting into an apple.<p>

"Or you can point me in her direction and I can handle her for you," a voice said from behind Rebekah and Klaus. It was a young woman with long dirt red hair, and deep green eyes. She carried a hunting quiver and a golden bow. She was dressed in a long flowing white toga dress and she had a gold leaf pin pulling her hair back.

"And who are you?" Rebekah asked.

"I am someone who wants to see little Dori pay for intruding in your affairs," she smiled.

"Do you have a name?" Klaus asked approaching her.

"Many, but you may call me Artemis," she smiled at him. "I know something Andorra would kill for. All you have to do is bring him to me and I'll handle the rest," Artemis smiled.

"Sounds simple enough," Klaus smiled. Yet he knew everything came with a catch. "Why do you want to help us, and what's in it for you?" Klaus said narrowing his eyes at the woman before him.

"Andorra took a lot from me, and I enjoy when she gets sloppy. It's the only time I get to repay her kindness," Artemis said sitting at the table and relaxing. "Watching my sister suffer at her own hand is reward enough in itself."

Klaus spent his day getting all the information he could about Andorra and sharing all he knew about the Salvatores. He and Artemis sent Rebekah and Kol out to capture the boy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for supporting my story it means a bundle to me. Please review!<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Please Review =}**_

"Going somewhere stud?" Andorra asked as Stefan walked to his car.

Stefan took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you call or something," he demanded as he looked down at her.

"I'm here now. I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone," she said looking wryly up at him.

"Why?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"You know why," she said taking his hand.

Stefan took his hand back and studied her face. "Did you tell Damon to stand us up?" he asked.

"He understood that I had to leave. I still need to leave. I started a world war!" she yelled at him.

"We could've found a better way," Stefan said getting into his car. She stood there for a moment. "Aren't you going to get in?" Stefan asked. Andorra got in the car and they drove to the school.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Andorra walked throw the woods near the school. It was a beautiful spring day, and they air was crisp and the world was filled with life. However, to Stefan the world was dark, cold, and barren. Nothing was going to be the same without Andorra. She made everything he did with Klaus and after seem important. Like they were things Stefan needed to do to find himself again. Something about Andorra made his world complete in a way he never felt with Elena. Even though he surely did love the double-ganger things between them would never be the same. They couldn't start over and erase everything. Stefan found it hard to just be with Elena and not think of how much better off she would be if he left.<p>

"You can't just turn your back on everything here," Andorra said as they walked. "Damon needs you, if Elena isn't a good enough reason to stay."

"Something is missing with Elena. Something we need," Stefan said intertwining his fingers with Andorra's.

"You can't just expect for everything to be peachy between the two of you after all you've been through. However, you can't just give up either. Things are hard. So what, life's hard," Andorra smiled up at him.

"I really need you here," he said stopping her.

"You think you need me because I make you feel secure, however you don't. I'll always care about you Stefan, but I don't belong here," she smiled at him. "I'm not your soul mate."

"How do you know? We never gave it a chance?" he asked making her laugh.

"'Cause I do," she said kissing him.

"What's going on?" a deep voice asked from behind them. It came from a tall bronze-blonde haired boy. He had bright brown eyes shaded by thick eyelashes.

Andorra's heart raced as she looked at him. This couldn't be happening. "Vincent?" she asked knowing that was who he was known to be in this time period.

"I remember who I am Andorra. Unlike you I haven't changed," the voice spat vilely at her.

"Alexander I can explain," she said going towards him.

"Don't! You'll never change," he said and walked off.

"Was that Alexander the Great?" Stefan asked comforting her.

"Yes and I need to go. Artemis is using him," she cried as an arrow flew past cutting her cheek. "Artemis," Andorra whispered.

"Hello Dori," Artemis said coming from the woods with Klaus. "I've met a few of your new friends. You've made quite a mark here," she smiled retrieving her arrow. Artemis's green eyes glowed bright like a neon sign as the reflected the sun's rays. Andorra looked her beautiful sister over and was petrified by the fierce beauty. Artemis's long wavy hair blew in the wind like a red storm. Her thin lips were cut in a menacing smirk and her tall frame towered over Andorra.

"Please leave Xander out of this," Andorra begged.

"Oh, you don't get to make that choice. You've been such a naughty little demi. Prancing around like you're a goddess," Artemis said spiting on the ground next to Andorra. "Bedding one of my children, losing the plights how dare you Andorra?" she yelled.

"You have no right to talk to her like that," Stefan said standing up for Andorra.

"Don't speak to her like that. She is more powerful then you can imagine, and I wouldn't want to be on her bad side," Klaus said as if it were a friendly warning, even though he meant it was a challenge.

"Please stop this," Andorra begged her sister.

"I'm giving you what you wanted. I had Klaus turn the love of your life into a vampire so you can live out eternity together. I didn't turn you into a whore and make you betray a promise you made him. You did that all on your own," Artemis said.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Xander. I never intended to take his admiration from you. It just happened that way," Andorra said.

"You'll feel what I've felt since that day, for the rest of your life once I'm through," Artemis said slapping Andorra with the arrow and drawing blood. She picked up a drop from the tip of her arrow and put it on her tongue. "See you soon sweet Dori, my lovely little demi sister," Artemis smiled and disappeared with Klaus.

Andorra fell to the ground crying and Stefan held her. Andorra had to protect her friends, and Alexander. She couldn't leave, and she knew no other god would dare help her. "Klaus is going to get Bonnie we have to find her," she said getting up and wiping her eyes.

"Andorra I'm so sorry," Stefan started but he didn't do anything, and no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to save her from Artemis or any god.

"Just find everyone and tell them to stay together and in public," she said disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello reader thanks for reading I hope you're ready for a new love triangle. I'm going to do more with the sisters and their love for Alexander the Great. I don't think it will be next chapter cause i'm working a few myth things out, but it will happen soon, and I'm sorry for the not having any Bamon goodness in this chapter. (Beware of shameless plug.) I also have another TVD story called Where Have You Been and it's my version of season four focusing on Damon and Bonnie even though they're not really a couple in the story. Please check it out, and leave a review. <em>**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Please Review =}**_

Andorra went to Olympus to get the one thing that could help her save Xander. The only way for things to be the way they should was for Xander to be human again. "I'm not getting in to this," Apollo said hugging his sister and trying to hush her cries. "This is your fight not mine."

"Please Apollo I just need your blood. Once I get Xander out of the picture she'll get bored and everything can be as it was," Andorra cried looking up at her brother. She knew being in Olympus was a death sentence, but she wasn't going to let Alexander be a vampire, and under Artemis and Klaus's control.

"Just let her have the boy. Everyone is already plotting against you," Apollo told her. "Unless you're going to run to Zeus or Demeter you've already lost."

"You won't fight with me?" Andorra asked with tears in her eyes.

"I love you a great deal Andorra, but me and Artemis are twins. I'd never rise against her, no matter how wrong she is," he said looking meaningfully into Andorra's eyes. "Athena has Ares and Hestia on her side, Artemis has enlisted the help of her nymphs and the vampires you offended. And all you have are Perseus and Persephone. Zeus won't help you, because it will upset Hera, and Demeter can't do much," he side spelling it out for her.

"What do you purpose I do? I can't let my friends get hurt because of some blood feud. I don't want to be a goddess, I don't want to live in isolation, and have no freedom. I'm imprisoned by fear, and it's been that way since I was a child," she yelled. "Zeus turned Hercules into a full God too, but no one treats him like this."

"Zeus was never supposed to be with your mother. She wasn't Greek," Apollo yelled.

"So you see me like the others do?" she questioned seeing the hatred in his eyes.

"Andorra don't you dare say that to me," he said looking at her as if she unexpectedly slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard when the people who are supposed to love you must treat you like an outcast and hurt you so much," Andorra said starting to cry again. If she could go back in time, and make sure Zeus never made her an immortal, she'd do it in a heartbeat. The only thing that being a goddess brought her was pain.

The moment Andorra found out her father was the king of the Greek gods, she and her mother were ill. A plague swapped over Egypt, and killed hundreds. Andorra's mother Ain was the daughter of Ramessess II and his favorite wife Nefertari. Ain was the most beautiful woman Andorra had ever seen. Andorra shared many of her father features and her one regret was that she didn't have her mother glowing green eyes. Andorra remembered looking into those eyes as her mother lay dying. "Andorra my life," Ain said to her daughter.

"Mother, don't speak," Andorra said. She felt weak, and couldn't imagine the pain her mother felt.

"I must tell you something," she said signaling her handmaids out of the room. When they were gone Ain grabbed Andorra's hand. "My dear, dear child I'm so sorry I have to leave you like this," Ain cried.

"Mother you will be well soon. Grandfather will find a priest that can cure you. Ra would never take the princess of Egypt so soon," Andorra cried.

"Andorra I've disturbed the natural balance of our world when I had you. I've greatly angered the Gods and set about this plague."-

"Mother you're just ill, none of this is your fault," Andorra said writing her mother's words off as fever gibberish.

"No Andorra. I'm sorry this is confusing, but what I speak is the truth. You must understand that I love you with all my heart, but for the fate of Egypt I must let you go," she smiled. "Your father promised me you'll be safe and well looked after."

"I'm not leaving you mother," Andorra promised.

Ain placed a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek and wiped a tear away. "I love you with everything I am and I'll carry that love with me into the next life," she said to Andorra. "I have to pay for my mistakes before the whole of Egypt is destroyed."

"Mother," Andorra cried as her mother's eyes closed and a loose tear fell from them. Andorra felt numb, like the world had stop spinning. Then a sharp pain shot through her chest and she found it hard to breath. Soon she felt the world go cold and she exhaled her last breath. When Andorra woke she was in Olympus with Hermes who was the one to reveal her mother and father's deal.

Andorra's life as a goddess started with pain, loneliness, and heartache, but if it was going to end that way she wanted to fight back. "Apollo, please say you'll help me?" Andorra begged.

"Dori" he said looking into his sisters sad eyes not able to find the strength to say no.

* * *

><p>"Damon she's not answering her phone," Caroline said as she paced the room. No one could find Bonnie anywhere. Damon knew he should've gone after her, but he stayed behind and now Bonnie was gone.<p>

"Well call again," Damon yelled at her.

"She's not going to pick up. She's hurt or something and we need to find her," Caroline yelled at him.

"That's why I told you to call again," he said losing his patients with the baby vampire.

"Damon," Elena yelled as she walked into the library with Stefan and Jeremy.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"We couldn't find her," Jeremy said. Damon charged the boy and pinned him against the wall with his forearm pressing against Jeremy's throat.

"Look harder," Damon said through his teeth.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled as he pulled him off of Jeremy. "Calm down we'll find her," he said as Caroline's phone rung.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

_"Sorry love it's only me," _Klaus sung in her ear.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline demanded.

_"She's perfectly fine at the moment, but I'd really love it if you'd bring Andorra over to my place so that we can get this party started. And love, make sure the Salvatores know they're not invited. It's invitation only I'm afraid."_

Damon grabbed Caroline's phone. "If you don't bring Bonnie back here in one piece I'll kill you with my bare hands," Damon yelled.

_"I heard Bonnie had you pussy whipped, but mate this is worse than Elena," Klaus laughed. _

"Klaus," Damon yelled at the dial tone. Damon left the room too fast for anyone to stop him.

* * *

><p>"Rebekah," Matt yelled as he stopped her by the entrance to the grill.<p>

"Love," Rebekah said going to kiss his lips, but making contact with his cheek instead. "Whatever is the matter with you," she smiled innocently at him.

"Where's Bonnie?" he demanded.

"You'll have to find Damon and ask him so I hear," she smiled.

"For a second I honestly thought you've changed and that maybe we meant something to you. Now I know I was wrong, and I felt so guilty about kissing Elena and now I don't," he confessed to the sideswiped blonde.

"You kissed Elena?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you when I found out about Bonnie," he said looking into Rebekah's eyes.

"Find since I mean nothing to you I'll be on my way," Rebekah said turning and leaving at vampire speed before Matt could ask her if she was okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I got tear eyed when I was reading over the bit about Ain and Andorra. I'm working on doing more with Elena and Rebekah so be patient and please review.<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Please Review =}**_

Andorra found Xander quicker then she had expected to. He was in a cheap motel on the edge of town. Andorra expected him to be mad at her, or to want to kill her. However, he simply looked hurt. He invited her into his motel room and they quietly sat. "I never meant to hurt you," Andorra finally admitted. Xander looked up at her and her silvery blue eyes. He'd never seen anything more magnificent in all his years of being a recycled spirit. No one ever held a candle to Andorra.

"I know," he said looking helplessly into her eyes. Andorra hated the adoring look he was giving her. She hurt him so badly, yet he still loved her. She'd never done anything to Artemis or Athena and they hated her.

"I can fix this. I can give you your old life bac"-

"You've figured out how to turn back time?" Xander asked smiling his warming smile.

"Sorry, I haven't?" she smiled back at him.

"Well, I don't want a life without you in it. I am what I am, and I get to spend eternity with you. I want this…I want you," he said looking at Andorra.

Andorra felt the room closing in on her. She had loved Xander all her life. She gave up her freedom and safety to be with him, and now… Now Stefan made her feel things she hadn't in eons. "Xander"-

"You love _him_," Xander accused.

"Xander"-

"We promised each other forever and I know your heart is still mine. I can see it in your eyes," Xander said walking to her and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I can't take your happiness. You've been so happy without me. You deserve that. You deserve a thousand lifetimes of happiness," she cried. Xander knew she was trying to say goodbye, but he wasn't leaving without a fight. No commoner was going to come and take his love away, not after everything they've been through.

"I'm not saying goodbye. I love you far too much to loss you to him," he yelled.

Andorra knew certain qualities became amplified in vampires and Alexander's determination had increased tenfold. "You're not losing me to anyone. I'm just tired of you suffering for me, and having to save me. I need to help myself this time, and I need to do it alone," she said as she held his gorgeous face in her hands. Andorra wasn't going to let him sacrifice for her anymore. Not ever again.

"I'm not leaving you and that is final," he ordered her. "You once said you'd give me the world if I asked it of you, and all I ask is that you give me a chance to show you that what we had is still alive?" he asked.

"If they kill you while you're like this you'll never comeback to me," she cried.

"You'll never loss me," Xander said as he held Andorra.

**~Ancient Macedon, Greece 340 BC~**

Alexander rode through the woods to his favorite spot at a small stream. This allowed him somewhere to leave his stallion Bucephalus. As Alexander led Bucephalus to the tiny oasis he heard the most wonderful voice ever. He left his horse at the stream with the promise of his return, and then Xander set off to find the singer.

Alexander walked through the dense wood to the meadow Bucephalus loved to graze in. Sitting on a rock in the middle of the field was a young maiden. Her dark skin cautioned him that she wasn't from these parts, but her Greek was more divine then anyone he could name. Alexander watched her play her lyre and he listen to her sang. Surely, he was dreaming, because her beauty could put Aphrodite to shame. Being his father's son Xander needed to have her.

Alexander walked into the clearing with his head held high and his shoulder pulled back. He smiled at his princess and noted the fear in her as she looked at the ground. "The Gods are frowning upon you. It's not right to hide such a gift."

The girl merely answered by pulling her feet closer to her body. "I used to be shy and afraid of the world. Then I discovered that everyone's them same. They all want one thing… Do you know what it is?"

… She sat silent hoping he'd be gone before her sisters returned.

"Love-Acceptance," he said making her look up at him. "A friend," he smiled. "I am Alexander."

She looked as though she wanted to respond, yet couldn't. "Do you have some ailment that prevents you from speaking?"

"Andorra," she whispered. Alexander was sure if the wind below he would have missed her name.

"Andorra that's quite a lovely name, why is it that you sit here alone?"

"It's what is willed of me."

"By whom?"

"My sisters."

"They'd leave you her alone with no one to protect you."

"I'm more then capable of taking care of myself," Andorra said as she rose to her feet. How dare this guy come and try to belittle her.

"You're a mere child. You need someone to look after you," Alexander said grabbing her wrist and pulling her forth. They were standing rather closely. He could feel the warmth coming off her skin.

"I'm not a child and a refuse to be treated as such by a short life like you. I am the daughter of Zeus and you will unhand me at once!" her words took Alexander by surprise never in his life had a woman spoken so passionately to him. Her anger seemed to consume him and hush any protest on his lips.

"I was unaware that I was in the presence on a Goddess," he said and bowed to her.

Andorra looked down at him and she felt foolish for having a prince on bended knee frightened of her for no reason. None of the other gods consider her Greek and most of them paid her no mind. If Zeus wasn't her father she was sure she'd be dead by now.

"Please don't bow to me," she said.

"By my own honor I must," he said glancing up at her.

"I'm nothing to fear, nothing to honor, nothing at all," she said with a thick sadness in her voice.

Alexander rose dumbfounded by her words. "You're beauty makes the sun shy away, and your eyes twinkle like stars, your smart, and noble, how are all those things nothing?" he questioned as her turned her head so there eyes could meet.

Andorra hadn't noticed how soft his eyes were. His demeanor and posed screamed nobility, but his eyes yearned for change and adventure. They stood there for a while admiring the other-never saying a word.

-"Andorra what are you doing?" Artemis smiled.

"I was just playing my lyre," Andorra said looking at the ground.

"He doesn't look like your lyre," Athena added. Alexander had never encounter a god before, and now he was standing in the presence of three. Each held a different feature that radiated beauty. Artemis's red hair blew fiercely in the wind it made her porcelain skin milkier and her green eyes glow. Athena had a long slender body her curves made her look statuesque. Andorra's skin looked as smooth as butter and her blue eyes bored into whom ever met her stare. Unfortunately, the eyes Alexander fell in love with were glued to the ground. Xander paid his respect and bowed to the goddesses.

"Child you may stand," Artemis said as she approached him.

"It's an honor to meet you," Alexander said.

"I'm sure," Artemis smiled.

"What are you doing her with our sister?" Athena demanded.

"I heard her singing and I couldn't resist finding her," Alexander confessed.

"Was it the siren's song?" Artemis asked. "Or did the little whorelette search you out?"

"Artemis if the boy said it was so, it was so," Athena said looking down at Artemis.

"She knows better than drawing attention to herself," Artemis pointed out.

"And she shall be dealt with. As you were my son," Athena said as they all disappeared.

* * *

><p>Bonnie knew something was off when she got home and the light wouldn't turn on. Say what you want about her absent father, he sure wasn't absentminded. Ben worked far too hard to miss a bill payment. Bonnie sighed and shut the door. It was a good thing she knew the ends and outs of home ownership. Bonnie made her way to the remolded basement of her house and back to the circuit breaker. She used a concentrated ball of light to lead the way. Halfway to her destination Bonnie got a feeling. It was the tell-tale feeling of death and pain she got whenever a supernatural being was nearby. Bonnie didn't know what was going on so she backed up. When she turned to run up the stairs she bumped into a woman…<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah stood outside the Gilbert home. Her heart was tattered and torn. All she wanted was to have a normal life and be a normal girl. How foolish of her to hope. Rebekah screamed and cried as she ripped the door off of Elena's truck. No doubt all of them were at the Salvatore Boarding house having a right laugh about how sad and pathetic she was.<p>

Frist Rebekah had mistakenly trusted Elena and she put a dagger in her back. Then she started to develop feelings for Tyler and Caroline ripped him away. Now when everything was going prefect with make the doppel-bitch stole him away too. The more Rebekah reflected the more she realized tearing Elena's car to shreds wasn't enough to punish the little bitch. There had to be something more she could do.

Rebekah smiled when she remembered the little witch her brother and his new best friend Artemis brought home. Little Bonnie B. could be the key to Rebekah getting her witch powers back. And once that happened-let's just say hell has no fury like a witch scorned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys I'm sorry this took for ever to update, but I finally figured out how I want to end this story. In the last chapter Klaus took Bonnie because he needs her to make his vampire-witch hybrid. I hope you guys liked it. I also updating Slave for You, Rekindled, and Where Have You Been today. Yay! <strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

It wasn't long before Bonnie started to stir. She was greeted by pale blue eyes. Her heart raced at the thought of Damon. Her headache, but as long as Damon was there she knew she was safe. "Dear Brotha your hostage is awake," Rebekah song.

Klaus looked over at Bonnie she would be in a dreamy haze long enough for Caroline and Andorra to get here. He was gonna make himself and Rebekah into the first vampire-witches or in his case hybrid-witch. All he had to do was make the ultimate sacrifice…a goddess. "We need to put a little fire under them to get this going. They're not running for little Bonnie fast enough," Klaus heard his new best friend say.

Klaus looked up at the goddess and knew the problem. "They don't have a witch to run to for the answers. They're going to take a while to come to us unless…" Klaus said turning to Rebekah.

"Well what is it?" Rebekah asked.

"Bring me Matt," Klaus said.

"How about I bring you Elena, or Jeremy," Rebekah proposed.

Klaus grabbed Rebekah by the collar, "I gave you an order. Go," He whispered with a menacing glare. "Now!"

Rebekah knew where Matt was and she didn't want to face him. She didn't know how to react when she saw him again. Should she be mad, should she pretend to be indifferent? Why was this such a problem for her? Matt was a human boy, a poor peasant boy at best. He was also her only friend. _A friend wouldn't have kissed Elena, _she reminded herself. She never intended to fall for Matt. Her objective was always to get Stefan back. However, Matt was making her feel human again, and that's all she wanted. She was immortal, yet she has never lived.

Rebekah pulled up to Matt's pathetic little home. She sighed and figured this could be quick and painless. All she had to do was go in there and get Matt. It was the easiest thing Niklaus had ever asked of her. Yet, her heart couldn't do it. It was as if Nick had asked her to leave Stefan all over again.

Rebekah walked up to Matt's door. Before she could knock on the door Matt opened it wearing the leather jacket she brought him. "Hey," Matt smiled.

"Hello," Rebekah said and swallowed hard.

"I was just about to go to your place, and apologize. I know you can't control Klaus and you love your brother. It doesn't excuse what I did with Elena, and I want us to work," Matt said making Rebekah's heart race.

"I'm sorry about Bonnie," she said looking into his eyes.

Matt smiled at her and kissed her. Rebekah's world stop and she felt like a smitten little girl again. She felt that way whenever Matt kissed her. He was the only guy to make her heartbeat faster and slower all at the same time. "Matt, I can take you to Bonnie."

"Really," Matt said unknowingly holding Rebekah together. "Is she okay?"

"For now, but Klaus wants me to bring you to him," Rebekah confessed.

"Why?"

"He needs Caroline and Andorra for a project he's working on," she said trying to hide his true intentions.

"Well… um…I'll come with you and we'll get Bonnie somewhere safe," Matt said looking into Rebekah's eyes.

"You can't Nick will kill you if you try, and I'm sure that's his plan," Rebekah noted. She didn't care much about Matt's friends she just wanted him to be safe.

"I have to help Bonnie. Please help me Beks?" Matt asked looked down at her. Her expression was blink and he had little hope of her complying with his request.

"Fine, but when I tell you to run, you run," she cautioned him. Rebekah kissed him and he held her tight.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie opened her eyes again but her head was fuzzy. If she didn't know better she'd assume she was drunk. "Bonnie please get up, I don't want to be late for the bonfire and I'm having a fashion crisis," Caroline said as she picked out Bonnie's outfit for the bonfire.<em>

_"I'm not going, I'm tired of Elena and Matt," she said lying back down._

_"No, there is no way you're not going to the bonfire tonight. Jane Evan's is going to be there with Dylan and Elena's going to be too worried about Matt to care that our so called friend is now dating my ex," Caroline said freaking out. "Bonnie you're my best friend and I need your moral support."_

_"No you don't. You're Caroline Forbes; you can stop any guy in his track with one look and silence any girl with a glare. You don't need me or Elena to support you. You're a force to be reckoned with."_

_"Why do you always say the right thing," Caroline said hugging Bonnie tighter._

_"I'm glad I can help," Bonnie smiled. "Here wear this," Bonnie said giving her a leopard print sweater dress. "You'll look like a sexy cheetah girl."_

_After Bonnie walked Caroline to her car she saw someone in the distance. Well, she thought she did. Bonnie turned to walk back into her grams' house, but she walked into something hard. She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes peering down at her. "I'm sorry," Bonnie said sure she'd never had seen a more perfectly built man. His dark hair made his eyes all the more beautiful._

_"No it was my fault Miss…"_

_"Bennett, Bonnie Bennett," she said unsure of why she gave him her real name. _

_"Bonnie Bennett, so you're Shelia's infamous granddaughter. She told me a lot about you over the phone," the stranger said with a kind smile._

_"Really, she never said anything to me about you. How do you know her?" Bonnie asked as they walked to her grandmother's house._

_"I have history with your family. Us Salvatore's love the Bennett women," he said stopping to bow to Bonnie and kissed her hand. Bonnie looked into his eyes and saw her future. He was going to change her life._

_"That sounds pretty good," Bonnie said taking her hand back. She was disturbed by how fast her heart was beating. She was afraid, but also thrilled in the most amazing way. "Um…It was nice meeting you Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie said going into the house._

_"Would you mind inviting me in to have a word with your grandmother, it won't take long," the man said giving Bonnie his kindest smile._

_"I don't think so. She's been feeling ill and this is the first time I was able to pull her away from work," Bonnie said going to close the door._

_"Bonnie," Damon said stopping her._

_"Yes?"_

_"One day you'll be the girl every guy falls for. And everyone else will pale in comparison," Damon said remind Bonnie of how she felt whenever she was around Elena or Caroline. "You're beautiful, smart, and driven, never loss that."_

_Bonnie blinked and Damon was gone. She thought it was all a dream then her grams appeared behind her. She was asking bonnie a question, but she hadn't heard her. "What did you say Grams?"_

_"Who was at the door?" Shelia Bennett asked._

_"Some guy a Salvatore, but I've never met him before. He didn't give me a first name," Bonnie said walking to her room to get dressed for the bonfire._

_"Salvatore?"_

_"Yeah he said the Bennetts and Salvatores have a long history together and you guys were working on something. He wanted me to invite him in," Bonnie said looking over at her Grams as she put on one of her mother's old necklaces._

_Shelia didn't want Bonnie to get involved. She knew just who decided to pay her granddaughter a visit, and she wasn't going let someone else risk their lives again on vampire business. Shelia materialized two cups of tea when Bonnie went to put on her dress. "Here you go," Shelia said giving Bonnie a cup._

_"So what's going on with Elena and Matt?" Shelia asked._

_"They're a mess same as usual," Bonnie said sitting on the bed next to her Grams. "I just want her to let him go so they can both be happy. I love Elena it's just frustrating trying to save face for Matt. He's my friend too and I hate seeing him hurt, and lying to him. Shouldn't I say something?"_

_"Now baby girl, the only one that knows the answer to that is you. If you feel in your heart that you need to be there for Matt, than you do it."_

_"But what if Elena never forgives me?" Bonnie asked._

_"If you're doing what's right the odds will always be in your favor, the outcome may not be what you want, but God will never give you more than you can handle," Shelia smiled at Bonnie and watched her finish her tea. "Who was it at the door earlier?"_

_"Um…" Bonnie had the answered on the tip of her tongue… nope it was gone. "I'm sorry I don't remember. I think it was important too," Bonnie said trying her hardest to remember._

_"It's okay baby you don't need to trouble yourself. I'm sure they'll be back if it was important."_

_Bonnie hugged her grams not sure why she felt so… like things were about to seriously change. "I love you Grams and I don't know what I'd do without you. You've been my mother and sometimes father since forever. I just want to thank you so much," Bonnie said._

_"It's okay honey. You're the most pernicious thing in my life," Shelia said wiping Bonnie's tears away. "You should get going before your dad gets home and drags you back here. You know how he feels about parties."_

_"Bye," Bonnie said giving Shelia a kiss goodbye._

_"Bye baby you try to have fun and not let those girls' problems become your own." Bonnie turned and smiled at her grams before she left for the bonfire._

* * *

><p>Damon was losing his mind. He needed to get to Bonnie and he needed to get to her soon. He didn't like feeling helpless, but he was running out of options. None of the witches he knew would get involve out of fear of Klaus. Bonnie was the only other person he could count on to get shit done, and he was lost without her.<p>

"She's Bonnie, she's going to be okay," Elena said sitting next to Damon on his bed. "Klaus wouldn't hurt her and risk losing Caroline."

"Go away," Damon said trying his hardest not to kill Elena for getting on his last good nerve.

"I know"-

"I mean it. Just leave me alone so I can think," Damon ordered. Elena had never felt less important, especially to Damon. Her heart didn't know how to feel.

Elena walked in to the library and Stefan smiled at her. She just wanted to stay in his arms and pretend everything was okay. Then Andorra finally came home. "I have a plan," she said meeting Stefan's gaze. Something about the look they shared made Elena feel like she was interrupting a private moment. She tried to swallow her sadness, but Stefan saw it all over her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys like this chapter and the little twist of Damon and his business with Shelia insuring that he met Bonnie first and I'll give you a little more insight as to why he was laying in the middle of the road when Elena found him later (hopefully). And it was Artemis that brought Bonnie to Klaus, and I'm sorry there was not kicking of Elena's ass in this chapter, but good things come to those who wait...<em>**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Um so the chapter 21 that was posted before this is for another story. Im so sorry for the confusion it was like two in the morining when i was finish updating so please for give me._**

* * *

><p>Elena walked in to the library and Stefan smiled at her. She just wanted to stay in his arms and pretend everything was okay. Then Andorra finally came home. "I have a plan," she said meeting Stefan's gaze. Something about the look they shared made Elena feel like she was interrupting a private moment. She tried to swallow her sadness, but Stefan saw it all over her face.<p>

"Where have you been?" Damon yelled as he raced down the stairs.

"Don't speak to her with that tone," Alexander said as he positioned himself between Damon and Andorra.

"It's okay, I know how we can get Bonnie back," Andorra said looking at Damon and seeing how troubled he was. She knew Damon loved consumingly so, but she never figured he'd feel so strongly about Bonnie in just a few weeks.

"I've been calling you forever," Stefan added.

"I was out of reception," she smiled as she walked pass him to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Bonnie and I can trade pleases if I can get to her. You guys will have to act quickly. If this goes well we can kill Klaus," Everyone looked Andorra over.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he started our bloodline," Tyler reminded her.

"I know"-

"Well then you know if he dies we all die," Damon said.

"I can make you all human again. That's the pitfall of the plan. I'd have to see it out alone, while protecting Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline."

"I'm not going to let you go in there and get yourself killed," Stefan said. "There is another way we just have to look harder."

Andorra got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can make you, you again," Andorra said so low that the other vampires could hardly hear her. "Don't you want that. Don't you want a chance to be with Elena and give her what she deserves. You're not a ripper, that's not your spirit, its pure and loving."

"You give me all of that."

"Let's just say you can turn them all human. How are you going to kill Klaus?" Alaric asked.

"I can handle it," she said not wanting to inform them of her deadpan planning.

"That wasn't the question," Stefan said knowing what she was doing. "You're not going in there with no plan on how to kill Klaus."

"I'm going to kill him," Xander said.

"Like hell you are," Andorra laughed. "You're not going to die for me, not again. I'll figure it out," she smiled.

"Artemis isn't going to let Klaus go easily and then you have Rebekah and Kol. You need someone else to help you," Xander said. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I agree," Stefan added, "This needs team effort. We all have to go in their together for Bonnie."

"This is the only chance we have to kill Klaus. I can take Xander, and Alaric, but the rest of you need to stay safe and someone needs to be there to get the girls out."

"Where's Matt?" Damon of all people asked.

"Matt said he was on his way when I talked to him last," Jeremy said looking at his phone and realizing he and Matt talked five hours ago.

"What's wrong Jer?" Elena asked noting the look on his face a causing everyone to look at him.

"I just didn't realize how long ago it was I talked to Matt… He should be here."

"I don't like this. First Bonnie and now Matt, they want us to go in there and we shouldn't," Stefan said. "They need something from us and after a while of waiting they'll get bored."

"Who knows what that will mean for Bonnie? And we have no idea where Matt is," Damon said not really caring about much outside of getting Bonnie back.

"That's another reason why we should wait. Artemis is all about sport and the hunt. I'm sure she'll find better prey."

"She's been waiting for longer than you can imagine to get back at me. She's not going to lose her chance when she's came this close," Andorra informed Stefan.

"Which is why telling Artemis about you and Xander going to Hades and leaving us to get Bonnie on our own will throw her off. She'd want to find you," Stefan said giving her away to separate Klaus and Artemis.

"Then we'll have Klaus alone and we can get Bonnie." Alaric said connecting the dots.

"Get Matt on the phone before we make a move," Damon ordered Jeremy.

* * *

><p>"Mathew, welcome to our home. I know the last time you were her there was a little spat between you and Kol, but I'm sure we can let bygones be bygones," Klaus said as he walked Matt into a sitting room on the first floor. He gave some half-dressed girl Matt's jacket and signaled for him to have a seat. "Make yourself right at home."<p>

"Where's Bonnie?" Matt said not sitting of making an attempt to sit.

"Ahh-yes, Ms. Bennett will be joining us shortly I assure you. She's just having a little girl time with my friend Artemis."


	22. Chapter 22

Mathew, welcome to our home. I know the last time you were her there was a little spat between you and Kol, but I'm sure we can let bygones be bygones," Klaus said as he walked Matt into a sitting room on the first floor. He gave some half-dressed girl Matt's jacket and signaled for him to have a seat. "Make yourself right at home."

"Where's Bonnie?" Matt said not sitting of making an attempt to sit.

"Ahh-yes, Ms. Bennett will be joining us shortly I assure you. She's just having a little girl time with my friend Artemis."

* * *

><p>"You're a strong girl," Artemis smiled at the small witch before her. Bonnie was trying to fend her off, but it wasn't working. "You'll trier yourself if you keep at this. It may not seem like it, but I wish you no harm. All I want is for Andorra to come and face her punishment."<p>

"You're her sister"-

"Not by choice."

Bonnie was losing her patient with this prude. Goddess or not she had no right to treat Andorra this way. "I'm sure if you tried harder you'd see that Andorra loves you and there's a lot worth loving"-

"All loving Andorra foes is bring people pain. I'm sorry you haven't seen it yet. Ever since she's been on this plane you've been lusting after a boy you can't have. One that will never love you as he should," Artemis said coming dangerously close to being slapped a crossed her porcelain face. Bonnie and Damon had nothing to do with her feud with Andorra.

"Damon loves me."

"Is that why every time you're away he floats back to Elena is it?"

"You should stop talking," Bonnie warned.

"Klaus was right there is a lot of spice in you. Just like the warrior queens of Egypt. A pity Andorra caused their demise as well."

Bonnie didn't like the way Artemis looked at her as she said that. Bonnie needed to warn Andorra, but the magic cord was practically ripping her hands off. "Just let me go please?"

"No. Not until you understand that Andorra isn't you're friend. Not until you see that I'm not the villain. I loved my sister very much once. But all that did was leave innocent people died, and the person I loved more than life hated me."

"Why does it matter what I believe about you I'm noth"-

"You are beautiful, smart, and noble how are all those things nothing? If you can see that I don't deserve the hate you and you're friends are giving me than I can let you go," Artemis said with sad eyes. Bonnie felt like she was in a horribly written soap opera. As if Klaus wasn't a pain enough now Artemis. "Is that fair?"

"I don't understand how I can help, but I'd do anything to help Andorra."

"You won't want to help her after you've learned the truth," Artemis said placing her hand on Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie screamed out in pain as her eye rolled to the back of her head. Artemis knew memory transference was a messy business, but she forgot how painful it could be too.

* * *

><p>Andorra didn't like the idea of putting her friends in danger but they had been living in a constant state of danger for over two years now. It had always been the objective to protect Elena, no one could've for seen this. They were truly nothing without Bonnie.<p>

Damon would never tell his little witch, but he was lost without her. He'd often thought about life without Bonnie and the infinite was she could die. From spell exhaustion, to martyring herself for Mystic Falls and Elena, he's thought of it all. However, he never imagined her being held for ransom by an original and goddess. Never had he imagined the maddening torture of loving someone he couldn't protect could hurt more than the first time. Thinking he lost Katherine was the worst feeling ever. Well it was until this.

"I'm sorry," he heard Andorra say. He had been sipping a tall glass of liquid courage when she made her way to his room.

"Let's just get Bonnie," Damon said.

"You Know I'll do everything in my power to protect her Matt," Andorra said sounding strange…

"Have you been reading Stefan's diary or something," he accused as he approached her.

"I'm sorry," she simply repeated as he suddenly felt sleepy. "I'll fix this," she promised as Damon fell to the floor. Andorra took a vial of his blood.

"You can do…"

"Will trust me," she said giving him Apollo's blood. "Bonnie will be here before you know it." Andorra ran down the stairs and out past her sleeping friends. It was up to her to save Bonnie and Matt. She was going to do whatever it took to keep her promise to Damon. Bonnie was going to be safely in his arms by the time he woke.

Andorra stood outside of the Mikaelson mansion and braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Matt heard a scream from the other room and Klaus didn't look pleased. "Was that Bonnie. What are you doing to her," Matt yelled.<p>

Klaus put a gag in his mouth than turned to Rebekah. "Keep him quiet, before I kill you both," Klaus said the he disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked as she took the gag out of Matt's mouth.

"Yeah I'm okay but we need to get Bonnie," he reassured her.

"You have to leave I'll get Bonnie I promise," she said knowing sooner or later Klaus was going to be back and kill her for letting Matt go. She couldn't let him get hurt. He didn't deserve this.

Matt kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "I'm going to the boarding house call me the second you have her."

Rebekah wasn't sure if she'd live long enough to do that but she promised him anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonnie had seen all of Andorra's past from losing her mom to meeting Alexander to saving his life as she told them. Then it came the event that ruined her relationship with Artemis. Artemis, Hestia, and Athena stood before Zeus and pledged their virginity to him. The girls also packed with each other to never lay or love a man. Andorra knew of the internal struggle this made in Artemis, for she had fallen in love with Alexander.

"You must stop lying to everyone it will drive you mad sister," Andorra pleaded with Artemis. "If Zeus,"-

"I can't let this be the end." Artemis love the young king with everything she had within her. Nothing in the world meant more to her than Alexander.

"Athena knows and if you lay with"-

"I would never do such a thing," she yelled. Andorra flinched at the edge in her sister's voice. She had never seen Artemis like this and it frightened her. Artemis was in a fragile state and on the verge of doing something reckless for this human.

"You can't be so certain of such things. The heart follows no rules, which is why I'm here."

"Zeus loves you," Artemis said with a kind smile.

"I'll wait for you in the woods so you can talk to him. The Persians speak of him going to Tyre."

"It has fallen to our young king."

"That's good maybe he'll come home soon."

"He wants Egypt…" Artemis said knowing it was still very much Andorra's home.

"Whatever for?"

"It's a wealthy land not only for profit, but for thought."

"I must go," Andorra said not being able to stomach war talk. It wasn't her cup of tea, but it seemed to be all the Greeks knew. Their wars left famine and disaster to whomever they conquered. They had no grace or mercy when it came to war.

"I must ask you a favor, sister."

"What is it?"

"Please promise you will first?"

"Of course."

"Would you go to Egypt and give this to Alexander," Artemis said as she manifested a scroll for Xander.

"I couldn't."

"But you promised?" Artemis reminded her.

Andorra swallowed unsure of how she was going to face him. Alexander had put thousands of young boys to death simply for being of fighting age. He also sent many women and children into the slave trade without a second thought. All to prevent protest and uprising against his conquest. "Of course."

"Thank you. I love you so much Dori," Artemis shrieked as she embraced her sister.

* * *

><p>Andorra paced the floor of her old room. The palace hadn't changed much in the last couple of dynasties. It was weird being here and just watching her country fall to Alexander a man she once trusted. She heard him and his men approaching her room to look for people to become their captives. Andorra was sure that choosing to wear a red and gold kalasiris dress and a gold lace shawl over it was a bit too bold. When Xander opened the double doors of her chambers he looked nothing like the boy she knew. As with a lot of men, age treated him well. He had a soft wisdom to his eyes, and a bit of facial hair. His body was heavy with muscle and was well sculpted. He returned his sword to his side. "I bring you word from Artemis."<p>

Xander bowed to the goddess as she approached him. "Thank you," he said looking up at her. Andorra simply smiled and walked to the door. "Is there more?"

"I wasn't informed of more."

"You, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked as he approached her.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean you never talking to me or answering my prayers, or acknowledging my sacrifices." Xander ran a hand through her hair. "I figured this would make you proud of me," he said gesturing around the room.

"Am I supposed to thank you for the impending enslavement of my people and the killing of their sons?" she yelled at him. "I didn't know seeing my home sieged and in ruins was supposed to be such an honor."

"I did this for you, once Egypt belongs to Greece so will you. No one will ever question that."

Andorra begin to realize that all of this was her fault. She was the reason her family was being put to death, and countless others died in battle. This was all her doing. "Why do you care how others see me? It is my burden to bear alone."

"Silly girl," he said with a warm smile. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and held her cheek. "I worship you, and you alone," he said with a gentle kiss.

"I must go. This is far too much."

"Why do you fear me so?"

"Why shouldn't I? You are the chosen king. You have everyone around you trembling in fear. Kings older and wiser fear you. All the gods adorn favor and guidance to you. That is your life, not mine. My sister loves you. Do well with that."

"And you'd have her love a man that doesn't feel as he should for her? You'd have her not be loved as she deserves, out of pride."

"There is no pride in adultery."

"I never promised myself to her, and she never promised herself to me."

"She does in that letter, and that's all there is," Andorra said as Xander's lips came crashing down on hers. "Please?" she begged him as the ice around her heart started to melt.

"Promise yourself to me?" he asked her. "Promise you'll love and protect me, as I will love, cherish, and honor you."

"Why do you insist on me? I'm nothing. I've done nothing to make you love me," she asked as she searched his eyes.

"When will you learn child? You're beautiful, smart, and noble how can that be nothing worth honoring. I'm a barbaric monster for what I've done for conquest. But you are the purest dessert flower."

Andorra couldn't allow herself to give in. She wanted nothing more than to promise herself to Alexander. She also wanted to be true to her sister. "Be well and have mercy on Egypt and pharaoh."

"I've waited ten years for this day, I'm not going to let you leave me. Not without a fight."

"I'm sorry my young king, but your reign only applies to the mortals you rule."

Xander couldn't help but smile at the fire in her. She was a passionate soul. He needed her by his side. "You can't pick and choose when you want to be treated as a goddess, either you want it or you do not."

"It's a good thing I was born a demigod so I can have both."

Xander grabbed her by the hair and kissed her fiercely. He wanted nothing more than to conquer her body in hopes that her heart would surely follow. Andorra had never known the touch of a man, but Xander wasn't an ordinary man. He was a god among mortals and she let herself go. She allowed him to have her greatest treasure.

* * *

><p>Bonnie came to just in time to see the tail end of Artemis' argument with Klaus. "You are not to harm my witch is that clear."<p>

"I'm not some drone you can compel or dagger. You have no control here, get used to it," Artemis said as she looked at Bonnie. "Leave us," she ordered.

Klaus simply bowed and headed back to Matt, he needed to kill something.

"I apologize for the discomfort I did my best to ease most of the pain."

"Am I related to you?"

Artemis smiled. "You are indeed a descendent of Andorra and Alexander. You are one of the lost queens of Egypt."

"And what happened?" she questioned.

"Was real," Artemis said.

"I'm sorry you lost Xander, but it wasn't Andorra's fault. He didn't love you, and he didn't deserve you."

"Andorra's blood came with a price. He had no choice in the matter. Just as drinking from a vampire has consequences so does drinking from a god. She made him love her, she made him drawn to her, and she knew what she did. It was why she never answered him, and why she was so shy when he heard her singing in the woods. This wasn't fate, it was intent. Maybe not to hurt me, but the girl knew what she'd done and she never said anything to me, she just let me love him," Artemis said with a teary half smile and a shrug.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said wishing she could help.

"I know you are, and that's why I chose you. Bonnie, Damon doesn't love you, those feelings aren't real. It is pure chaos what you are doing and it's Andorra's fault. Lust is one of the plights Klaus has. It's loose in the town."

Bonnie didn't believe what she was hearing. Damon loved her more than anything and no one could change that. No goddess, no doppelgänger, no vampire-hybrid-witch no one. "Look at all the new relationships around you Klaus and Caroline, Matt-Elena-Rebekah, Stefan and Andorra. This isn't real and when I get rid of the plights and Andorra where will that leave you?" Bonnie could sense that Artemis wanted something more from her…

"I was fine before Damon and I'll be fine after Damon."

"Are you sure about that? Will your heart be able to sit and watch the man you gave yourself to for the very first time be with the girl you love like a sister, and smile and be sickenly happy for them like everyone expects you to be? Can you do that for the rest of your life Bonnie?" Artemis questioned know the torment Bonnie was in for all too well.

"We don't always get what we want. Such is life."

Artemis gave Bonnie a bone chilling smile. "You have a lot of Zander in you. It's okay to be hurt. Life will go on if you cry and are comforted."

Bonnie looked in Artemis's eyes and saw they were teary and sincere. _What if she's telling the truth what am I supposed to do? Damon wouldn't just hurt me… would he?_ Artemis didn't really need Bonnie to believe her. This small piece of doubt could very well be her undoing.

* * *

><p>Andorra saw Matt and Rebekah kissing by her Lexis and she flashed over to the blonde's side. "What's going on?"<p>

"You have to go in there in get Bonnie. I heard her scream," Matt said urging Andorra into action.

"Go to the boarding house and keep an eye on things I'll bring Bonnie back," Andorra promised.

"I'll go with you," Rebekah said as Andorra and Matt eyed her. "You may be a Goddess but you can fight Nik and Artemis alone while saving Bonnie."

"I'll stay here and wait for Bonnie, just send her out to me and I'll keep her safe," Matt proposed.

"No!" they girls yelled at him. "You are going to stop getting mixed up in Supernatural stuff," Rebekah ordered.

"I agree and Bonnie can protect herself."

"I'm not leaving until Bonnie is sitting in that seat."

"Fine we don't have time for this come on Rebekah." Rebekah and Andorra walked into the Mikaelson Mansion with fire in their step.


	24. Chapter 24

Klaus was fuming when he noticed that Rebekah and Mathew were gone. How dear his only sister betray him in the face of his enemy. Klaus pushed the heavy oak table clear across the huge dining area. He panted like the barbarian he was as he tried to pinpoint where they would have gone, and he didn't have long to pounder before he heard Rebekah's voice. Klaus raced to the sound and caught her by the throat. "How dear you play me for a fool?" Klaus questioned Rebekah as he pinned her against the wall.

"Let her be," Andorra ordered as she made Klaus snap his neck in her direction.

"You finally decided to join the party old friend?" Klaus smiled at her, but he didn't let go of Rebekah.

"I'm going to tell you once more to put her down. I don't want to kill you Klaus," Andorra said with gentle eyes, because it was the truth. All she wanted was her Bonnie, and if she could achieve that goal without hurting anyone so be it. However she was prepared to do whatever it takes.

"And if I rip her throat out?" Klaus said as he effortlessly held Rebekah in the air by her throat.

"She's your sister," Matt said.

"She betrayed me, and lied to me, and it would serve her right," Klaus said as he looked Rebekah in the eye.

Andorra made Klaus's knees give under him and he and Rebekah fell with a loud thump. "You will stay here until I return, and if you move a mussel I will rip you apart molecule by molecule."

"Grr," Klaus screamed as he tried to attack Andorra, but he was pinned to the floor by his knees.

Andorra smiled taking in her handiwork and turned to Rebekah and Matt. "Now would be a perfect time for you guys to get away. Artemis would hurt you guys in a heartbeat if it meant she could get to me," Andorra said.

"That's not necessarily true, Dori," Artemis smiled from the top of the staircase. She was with Bonnie who appeared to be fine. "I'd never hurt Bonnie she's family, and her friends are my friends."

"Bonnie are you okay?" Matt asked about to race up the stairs to give her a hug, but he was stopped by Rebekah.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said going down the steps and hugging Matt. "You shouldn't be here."

"Like I was going to leave you here alone," Matt said squeezing her.

"What a heartwarming reunion," Artemis said once she descended the stairs.

"Why did you do all of this if you were just going to let them go," Andorra questioned.

"Bonnie and I had business to take care, or and you hurt poor Niklaus' feelings," Artemis said undoing the spell that pinned Klaus to the floor. "I just want you to own up to your mistakes, and fix them," she said looking Andorra in the eyes.

"Come on guys I need to get you home," Andorra said going to the door with Matt and Bonnie.

"You aren't leaving until I get what I was promised," Klaus said appearing in their way.

"I can't help you," Andorra said.

Klaus had never felt so enraged before. He noticed that Artemis had disappeared and the only one that could give him what he desired was Andy. "I know you're lying."

"And you also know I warned you not to get in my way. I meant that," she smiled.

"You can't kill me," Klaus smirked.

"Oh really?" She asked holding a sword made of starling sliver it was bejeweled from handle to tip. This very sword was made by Hephaestus and blessed by the gods for Perseus. "Are you familiar with the history of this?" Andorra asked as she wielded her sword and circled her prey.

"No," Klaus said not seeming phased at all, but Rebekah was worried and so was Bonnie.

"This blade was made by Hephaestus himself and blessed by the gods. It's the very sword Perseus used to behead Medusa. The sword was passed on to Jason and Hercules before it found its way to Xander. This sword has slain much worse than you old friend," Andorra smiled.

"You can't kill me then the Salvatores will die, and so will Bonnie's mother," Klaus reminded.

Andorra laughed. Did he honestly take her for a fool? "However short our friendship was you should know better than that Nik. I'm always prepared," she said rushing him and making him drink Apollo's blood. Hopefully, she was right and making Niklaus human would break his blood ties to the gang. "I don't want to plunge this sword into your heart, but I will if you try to hurt anyone. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly," Klaus said with a humorless smile.

"Have a nice sad mortal life Niklaus, maybe we'll meet again in the underworld," Andorra smiled as she let her friends walk out ahead of her.

Klaus could kill her for making him human again. He paced the floor unsure of what he was going to do. Than he turn to Rebekah. "You are going to turn me back."

"Oh am I?" Rebekah laughed.

"Bekah," he yelled.

"Fine, but I want you to leave Mystic Falls, forever."

Rebekah couldn't be serious, the only way to make his hybrids was here, and there was no way in hell he was giving Elena up. "Fine."

"Great pack your things, I want you out by morning," Rebekah beamed as she grabbed her keys and left Klaus alone.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had never been as afraid as she was the moment she walked into the Salvatore boarding house. Andorra was sure by the time they get there everyone would be just waking. Bonnie looked around the living room and saw her friends fast asleep. Everyone was accounted for, but Damon. Bonnie raced up the stairs and froze at his door. Her heart was going triple time in her chest and she wanted nothing more than for him to hold her.<p>

As if Damon knew she was waiting for him on the other side of the door he opened it and wrapped his arms around her. He was never going to let her out of his sight. "God, I love you," Damon said as he took in her sent.

Bonnie resisted her head on his chest and listened to the faint echoes of his heartbeat. She felt the greatest sense of relief in his arm and she never wanted it to end. But it was briefly halted by a hoard of footsteps on the staircase. Bonnie turned to see a mess of Blond curls coming her way. "I was so worried about you," Caroline said nearly squeezing the life out of Bonnie.

"We all were," Stefan said. He was the last to come up the stairs right behind the one person Bonnie was hopping she wouldn't have to see.

"I'm glad you're okay," Elena smiled. She didn't try to hug Bonnie or attempt to get any closer. Bonnie figured it was because Damon's arm was still draped around her waist. Judging by the look in Damon's eyes he wasn't letting Bonnie go anywhere, anytime soon.

"Where did Andorra go?" Damon of all people asked.

"She and Xander went home," Tyler said being the barrier of bad news.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Andorra said as tears fell from her eyes. Alexander was keeping his end of the bargain and returning to his life as a college student at Berkeley.<p>

"I will always love you," Alexander said as his lips crashed down onto hers. Andorra didn't want to let him go, but she knew it was for the best. She didn't want him to live on the run with her. Xander deserved every happiness the world had to offer, and she owed him that much.

Andorra stood back and gave Xander one last smile, before she zapped him back home with no recollection of who she was and what had happened.

Andorra went back to the woods behind the school, where she first met Alexander. It was the place Artemis wanted to meet. Andorra knew she'd want her to give up Alexander and now that it was done, everything could go back to normal, and she could return to Klaus and get her plights. "Hello Dori," Artemis smiled at her younger sister.

"Can we just get to the chase? I need to return the plight to Hades," Andorra yelled.

"Are you talking about these?" Artemis asked as she held up the five golden bands.

"How did you get those?" Andorra asked as she examined them to make sure they were real.

"You aren't the only one Klaus underestimated. Now that I did something for you, it's time for you to do something for me," Artemis said cutting her thin lips into a menacing smile.

"Xander's gone, and he remembers nothing," Andorra said expecting that to be enough.

"And what about Stefan does he know that there will never be a chance for you two to live happily ever after?" Artemis questioned.

"He's in love with Elena."

"Just as Alexander was in love with me until you ripped him away," Artemis said through her teeth as her eyes tore her sister apart. The rage bubbling inside of was crippling. Andorra deserved to die a thousand death, yet still that didn't seem like punishment enough.

"He did love you Missy more than anything. And I wish you knew how much it pains me to see you like this. If you wish that I give up Stefan I will if that is what it takes to get my sister back," Andorra pleaded and she meant every word. She loved both men more than she thought she could ever love another being, but for eons her sister had been filled with misery, and plagued be sadness. Andorra couldn't let her go on living with such hate.

Artemis smiled at Andorra as she played right into her hands. _It was like playing with clay_, Artemis thought. "I want you to come back to Olympus when you've talked to Stefan, you don't know how much everyone misses you," Artemis said as she kissed Andorra's cheek.

"Thank you for your forgiveness," Andorra smiled.

"Thank you for making me see how much you care," Artemis said and vanished.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was happy to be home in her own bed. She had a hard time convincing her dad that she was okay. You could say what you wanted about his parenting techniques (or lack of) but he was one pretty observant man. He also knew Bonnie well enough to know that she wasn't alright. "I brought you some cocoa and chocolate teddy grams," her dad said in a teasing manner. That was all the chocolate that was readily available in the house and if he knew women as while as he thought tonight would be a chocolate night.<p>

Bonnie hugged her dad happy to see that he was here and okay. She wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't. "Thank you," Bonnie whispered as she held on to him tighter.

"For what?" Rudy asked as he pulled away to look at his daughter.

"For everything. For loving me, and protecting me, and for putting up with my friends, and letting me be who I am even if you don't agree with it and loving me though all my flaws, and no matter how much I fight you, and…" There was just so much she wanted to say but she couldn't find the words that encompassed it all.

"I'm sure you've covered everything," he said as he wiped a tear from her eye. "You're welcome, just promise me one thing?" he asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"That you'll let me meet him soon?" Rudy asked making his daughter blush.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"No I just knew that something was different about you. A father can always tell," he laughed with her.

"Well, there won't be anymore him after tomorrow," Bonnie smiled.

"Why is he getting shipped off to Sudan?" he wondered.

"We're just too different and he's older, and he doesn't deserve me," Bonnie huffed.

"Is it Damon?" Rudy said growing cold.

Oh crap how did he guess that? Bonnie knew she and her dad were in sync with one another, but this was other worldly. "No of course not. His head is so far up Elena's narrow behind he's giving tours of her large intestine."

Rudy laughed harder than he did in a while at his daughter's quick jab at her friend's beau. "Let's keep it that way," Rudy said looking at his beautiful daughter. She truly was the light of his world. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy," she said and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

"I thought he was never going to leave," Damon said coming into the room.

"How much did you hear?" Bonnie asked.

"Enough to know you think I live in Elena's rectum," he said narrowing his eyes at her.

Bonnie couldn't help the laughing fit that over took her. She wasn't going to apologize either especially after he came into her house uninvited. "What are you doing here Damon?"

"That ain't no way to talk to your man," Damon said going in to kiss her but getting rejected.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Bonnie said as she moved across the room.

"I don't mind jogging your memory," he said wiggling his eyebrow as he lay on her bed.

Bonnie let out a hard sigh and tried her hardest not think about how amazing he looked laying there. "It's really late I should get some sleep," Bonnie said knowing that was the last thing she wanted to do after what she just went through.

Damon wasn't stupid he knew the witch was hiding something. He got off the bed and made his way to her. He looked down at Bonnie and she didn't make eye contact. That was an obvious sign that it was time to pry. "I could spend the night, make sure you're okay."

"My dad's here I'll be fine," Bonnie reassured him as she looked pass him and not at him.

Damon was starting to feel like she was trying to ignore him and that was one thing he wasn't going to tolerate. "Is there a problem Bonnie?"

"Yeah right now it's your presence in my bedroom, I just need one night away from you and the craziness that follows you and your brother around," Bonnie yelled.

"I told you that I would handle things with Andorra you're the one that need to be Wonder Woman and save the day. I did everything I could to save you and I would have died to get you back," Damon said causing Bonnie's heart to races as she met his eyes.

"Please leave," Bonnie asked in a low whisper.

Damon just got closer until their bodies were touching. "And if I stay, what are you going to do about it?" Damon smirked.

"Please just one night?" she asked, before his lips latched on hers. Bonnie couldn't stop herself from holding on to him and kissing him back.

"Good night Ms. Bennett, have sweet wet dreams about me," he said with a wink before he disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

_** xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx I'm sorry there's no Ander in this, but there's some pretty good Bamon. **_

_** Vie I think Andorra believes Artemis, because she just wants what they used to have back. And we'll start to see how over Stelena is the next few chapters. **_

* * *

><p>"So how did it go with Xander?" Stefan asked as he and Andorra sat across from each other in a booth at the grill. Stefan was sure Andorra was here to stay. He could see how much she loved him. Of course her face was riddled with hurt and guilt, but she had just said goodbye to the only man she'd ever loved.<p>

"He's back in school, and he's happy," she smiled. Andorra's heart was pounding in her chest and she was using a little magical influence to keep Stefan from noticing. He really meant the world to her, and she wanted to explore the possibility of knowing another, but her sister meant more. Their lives weren't all back stabbing and deceit. She and Artemis had loved each other more than anyone could possibly love a sibling.

Stefan grabbed Andorra's hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. "I know how hard letting go can be, but you'll get through this. I'll help you through this," he clarified. Andorra had never seen him look so adoringly at anyone before. She hadn't realized she was crying until he reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. "You're going to be okay."

Andorra placed her hands on his hands and closed her eyes. In that moment she allowed herself to feel safe, and at peace. She took a long breath in and slowly released it. _Now Stefan,_ she thought. "You remember when we talked about what would happen with us when I got the plights," Andorra started.

Stefan felt a sudden sense of uneasy take him and he wasn't sure of what to do. Why would she need to bring that up? There was no questioning the fact that the boarding house was her home, and Damon would just have to get used to it. Hell, if she wanted to they could move out and travel the world. He wanted to experience ever happiness life had to offer with this woman, and no one was going to take that chance from him.

"I think it's time for me to go," she said jolting him from his thoughts. He didn't know what to say. There was no way in hell she just said that to him.

"This is a joke right?" he questioned as he studied her. "You can't be serious?" he yelled causing people to look at them.

Andorra looked around and sunk into her seat. She had to do this and she had to do this right, so she straightened her spine and spoke. "I'm a goddess and certain things are expected of me, one of those things is that jar and another is being with my kind," Andorra said in the sternest voice she could fine.

"I'm not excepting the crap you're trying to feed me," Stefan warned as the veins under his eyes started to grow dark. He was starting to feel the emptiness set in as he thought about senselessly losing another facet of his life.

"Don't let me take this progress from you," Andorra said grabbing his hand. "You did this all on your own and for yourself. You overcame the biggest obstacle in your vampire life in three months. Don't ruin it because of me. You are better than that," she said and slowly his hunger passed.

"Leave," he ordered in a harsh tone. His green eyes had turned glacial and his stare menacing. The ripper was alive and well, and his only obstacle was about to make her grand exit.

"Stefan I,"- she started but was cut off.

"You want to leave there's the door, unless something is holding you back," he pressed knowing she'd just want a clean break.

"I love you I in a way I never dreamt possible. Please remember that," she said and gently pressed her lips against his.

The fury that built up in Stefan was like no other. He couldn't believe that she would kiss him like that and then just walk away. Andorra knew she was his world, and he'd have no life or happiness without her. This kiss was going to hunt him to his grave, and he hoped to make it an early one.

"I'll go," Stefan said as he stood and sped away.

Andorra watched as he blurred past the door and fought the urge to follow him. She knew in her heart she wouldn't be strong enough to say goodbye again. She had to leave things in the hands of the Fates and let them take Stefan to his destiny. She knew he still loved Elena and if the doppelgänger couldn't help him move forward from his past Damon would always be there to keep him on his way.

* * *

><p>Bonnie paced the halls of Mystic Falls High not sure of how long she could hide from Damon. School was her only sanctuary, and that was only until he went searching for her, which would be soon. She was running out of extra credit cleaning and people to tutor. She could hold out another hour and hang out with Matt when practice was over, but he'd probably be going to Rebekah's. Bonnie decided to head to her locker and get her gym bag, maybe she could work out or go for a lap in the pool before the school closed.<p>

"Bonnie what are you still doing here?" Caroline asked as she came down the opposite end of the hall in her cheerleading practice gear.

"I-I… I just wanted to work out a little before the gym was locked," she smiled.

"I thought Damon was your work out," Caroline teased. Bonnie looked down at her buzzing phone and it was another text from Damon which she quickly deleted. Caroline being the wonderfully observant person she was saw this. "Trouble in paradise?"

"There's no paradise with Damon, at least not for me," Bonnie smiled as she sunk down on the floor. She had never felt this helpless, not since Grams died, and there was nothing she could do about it. Bonnie wanted nothing more than what she had with Damon to be real and to last forever, but how could it with Elena around.

Caroline sat in front of Bonnie on the floor. She knew guy trouble when she saw it, and it was written all over Bonnie's face. "Spill," Caroline ordered. "What did that idiot do?"

"He didn't do anything yet," Bonnie sighed.

"Then what didn't he do?"

"Why are you acting like Damon and I are in a relationship?" Bonnie yelled.

"Well the way he went postal when you were missing says you mean a lot to him, and the way he's always undressing you with his eyes, and is shockingly nice-well _Damon_ nice-to you says this was inevitable."

"What do you mean this was inevitable?"

"Okay, don't be mad," Caroline said and already Bonnie could feel herself getting pissed. "Stefan and I started noticing how you and Damon sorta flirt with each other," she admitted.

"FLIRT? Flirt how?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh you know the long stare offs, "pet names", causing each other meaningless bodily harm you know Bamon flirting," Caroline shrugged.

"What the hell is Bamon?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh that's what I call you two like Brangelina and Zanessa," she smiled.

"You are a crazy person," Bonnie sighed with a shack of the head.

"I'm not the one in love with Damon, that's as crazy as it gets my dear," Caroline smiled.

"I know that. I know what he does to people. Look at how he treats Stefan. He is selfish and spiteful. How can I love someone like that? How can I love someone that has hurt every single person I care about more times than I can count? He hurt you so bad Care and I still love him."

Caroline tried not to think about what happened between her and Damon not all that long ago. She didn't want to revisit how he taunted her, abused her, and used her as a blood bag. She and Damon were in a forced friendship, because they needed each other to save the world, but more often Elena's life. She had let the hatred for him go (well a good chunk of it at least) when she realized she was a vampire and would be alive forever. She was going to leave all that fear and insecurity in the past. Now it was time Bonnie stopped carrying that weight. "It's not your fault what happened to me, and you tried to make me stop seeing Damon."

"I'm the reason you turned. I made Damon feed you his blood," Bonnie cried.

"And because of you, and how much Damon cares about you and your approval I'm here and I'm happy Bon. I've never been so happy in my life. And what happened changed me. It made me so much stronger, and a little less bitchy," she said making Bonnie snort out a laugh. "I know it may seem like I hate Damon by the way I talk about him to Elena, but I'm so happy for you, and that's all I want for you to be happy," Caroline said noting the change on Bonnie's face at the mention of Elena's name.

"I should get going if I'm gonna make it to the gym," Bonnie smiled.

"You really think he's in love with Elena?" Caroline asked.

"We both know the answer to that," Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie Bennett are you for real? You're not going to fight for him?" Caroline asked not recognizing the girl standing in front of her. "You certainly aren't a quitter and you know she's in love with Stefan, and it's always going to be Stefan."

"Stefan has Andorra, Matt has Rebekah, and Elena wouldn't admit to loving Damon while there was still hope that _her_ Stefan was still out there and he's gone Care. He doesn't want her anymore," Bonnie confessed.

"And you think it's different with Damon because?" Caroline questioned.

"He spent his whole vampire life fixated on Katherine and finding her, but the Katherine he was looking for turned out to be Elena. He can be with her now why would he choose me?" Bonnie asked.

"Because he'll always be first in your heart, and for someone that's always been in the shadows waiting to be seen it means a lot when someone picks you above anyone else," Caroline admitted.

Bonnie looked Caroline in the eye. She knew what she was talking about. It sucked being in Elena's shadow and they both knew how it felt. "But I wouldn't be first in his heart, and I want that Care. I want that kind of love too. I want to be the selfish one for once I want to worry about me," Bonnie smiled.

Caroline hugged Bonnie knowing that she needed the comfort, but Bonnie quickly pulled away. Caroline turned to see Elena walking down the hall. "Hey guys what's going on?"

"I was just about to grab my gym bag and go to plant fitness. I need a sit in the sauna," Bonnie said as she opened her locker.

"Any plans for this weekend. I was thinking we could come up with some ideas for prom?" Caroline asked the girls.

"Jeremy wanted to do family night, and I was hoping you guys would want to come over, 'cause you're our family," she smiled.

"That sounds fun I'll try and drag Tyler alone," Caroline smiled.

"You in Bon?" Elena asked.

"Jamie is going to be in town and Abby's coming up Sunday for brunch so I'm trying to keep this week as low key as possible," Bonnie confessed.

"It's ok I understand. It's cool that your parents are being civil," Elena smiled.

"Yeah, and a little weird," Bonnie added and they all LOLed for a moment.

Bonnie got another text from Damon and grunted. "I'll call if things change," she said and walked passed her friends. Bonnie really couldn't stand a family night with everyone being paired up and watching Elena and Damon together. The thought made her heart sink into her stomach and her eyes burn.

* * *

><p>Stefan felt the most intense emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't in full out ripper mode, but the guy could eat. There was this nagging part of Saint!Stefan that wouldn't completely let go and The Ripper knew all the stops to make him kick rocks. Stefan was wondering around aimlessly until he noticed a cute little blond looking at him. She was sitting alone in the town square. She wasn't much too look at, but she seemed like easy undeserving pry, enough to get Saint!Stefan to quiet nagging. <em>I'm not going to loss control, Saint Stefan yelled. <em>

_That old mantra only works when you're in control_, The Ripper replied.

"Hi," Stefan said as he sat next to the girl.

"Hi," she said glancing up at him for a second then noticing how unbelievably hot he was up close she turned her head and gushed.

"I'm Stefan," he said holding out his hand.

"Dana," she replied reaching out her hand to shake his. Then he turned her hand wrapping his soft fingers gentle around the tips of hers and kissed them. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, but Dana couldn't look away.

"It's very nice to meet you Dana, would you like to go grab a bit with me?" Stefan laughed showing off his natural fangs.

"I have to finish this book for my English lit class. I'd love to catch up with you some other time," she said showing him the book cover. _Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra, _how fucking perfect.

"They both met fell in love, became miserable, and die-the end," Stefan smiled at her.

"There's more to the story than that. They had the most amazing connection, something that was so instant and intense could never die," she dreamily said making Stefan want to kill her more. Saint!Stefan was never going to stop thinking about Andorra, and as long as that little nagging part of him keep holding on The Ripper was going to be caged.

"Come with me," Stefan said compelling the girl to follow him.

* * *

><p>Damon was waiting for Bonnie to reply to one of his text messages. According to Caroline she was okay, but she needed a little space. They were apart for two days without any kind of contact that was her space. Bonnie was really pissing him off with her caring about other people and their feelings. It was a habit he couldn't wait to help her break. Who the hell cared about her stupid friend's feelings, and what they thought of him? He didn't.<p>

"Damon," he heard his named. It was Andorra and she seemed worried.

Damon got up from his bed and ran to the library at vampire speed. "What happened?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"A lot," she mumbled.

"Like?"

"I broke up with Stefan and I'm leaving."

Damon was taken aback by her. Why would she leave both Alexander and Stefan especially Stefan. "I don't get it I thought you were in love with my baby bro?"

"Sometimes love means letting go," she sighed.

"Oh please," Damon was tired of everyone's old love is patient, love is kind philosophies. Love was knowing you'd never be able to survive without that person by your side, and having them challenge you and change you. Love wasn't all misery and suffering.

"Look Damon I don't care if you want to blackmail Bonnie into loving you, suit yourself," she said making Damon let out a genuine laugh, "But what happens with me and Stefan is different."

"You were madly in love with someone else when Stefan fell for you right?"

"Let's not."

"You wanted to compare notes so let's. You and your sister fought over a guy for…wow how old are you?"

"Damon," she warned him.

"Your ex came worming his way back into your heart even though you tried to let him go, and there was no way you could give up Stefan. Then for the better meant of your relationship with your psychotic sister you let your ex go?" he questioned to make sure he got everything right.

"It's still different," Andorra said shaking her head.

Damon was sure she was shaking all the sense out. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes. "And how might that be little sister?"

"We are two completely different people. I don't belong here and I can't just stay and pretend to be human for the rest of my life. I stopped hoping a long time ago."

Damon felt bad for Andorra she had been living for millennia and yet she never really lived at all. He could see how her captivity made her loss hope in everything, even love. "My brother cares about you and he'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. And I'd very much would appreciate it if you would stay and keep him sane."

"I'll always love Stefan, but I-I just can't. I thank you for your help and I'll miss you too," she smiled at him.

"Do we have to hug again?" he asked as he scrunched up his face.

"You know you liked it," she smiled up at him.

"If you tell someone that I'll find you," he warned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Give this to Bonnie. I went by her place, but her dad said she wasn't home, and I know he's not the biggest fan of magic," she said manifesting an alabaster box out of thin air.

"I'll try, but she's difficult," Damon settled on.

"You're a lot to handle and not only was she just kidnapped by my sister, but she returned to her friends finding out about your relationship, if it is that."

"It is," he insisted. "What should I do?"

"Why not start with slowing down and letting Bonnie adjust to this. She's probably going to want Elena's blessing and it's going to be weird when all of you are together."

"Like after you slept with Stefan and slapped Elena," Damon smiled at the thought.

"Goodbye Damon," Andorra said and want on her way. "And please take care of Stefan he needs you."

* * *

><p>Stefan was having the feast of his life. After he ripped Dana to shreds he found himself at a swinger party across town. He knew these bored, suburban, townies had some fun hiding somewhere, but he never imagined this. Stefan was watching a couple drink from each other and it was honestly pretty hot.<p>

He and Andorra never got to share blood. Of course he'd drink from her, but he never got to do it while he fucked her. Stefan closed his eyes and imagined the feel of her body coming down on his as she rode him to oblivion. He missed the way her soft hand felt against the side of his face. He still had her sweet scent in his nose.

Stefan kicked over the table in front of him and charged out of the room. _Stop thinking about her or so help me you'll regret it,_ The Ripper screamed to his counterpart.

_You only let go because you loved her too,_ Saint!Stefan said.

_I'm the part of you that can't feel so how is that possible?_ The Ripper snarled.

_That's why you let go. You didn't want to love her but you did, still do. You can tell yourself all you want that you don't have feelings, but the truth is, you act this way so you don't have to feel, not because you can't. _Saint!Stefan laughed.

The Ripper was tired and needed peace so he decided to take his date to go. He and this girl Alisha were walking into the boarding house when Andorra's scent hit him. She had been there and not that long ago. "Where have you been?" Damon asked as he came into the living room. "Who the hell is she?"

Damon examined the dark mocha hottie. She had deep grey eyes that were glossed over, obviously she was compelled. "Damn it Stefan she's been gone five minutes and you lose it."

"Don't talk to me," Stefan warned the last thing he needed was the big brother police on his ass.

Damon knew he'd probably turn his emotions off if he lost Bonnie forever. He was going to do something he would surely regret. "Try not to kill her," Damon smiled. Lexi was certainly turning in her grave, "Shouldn't let such a pretty face go to waste," Damon said as he got closer and examined the girl.

It didn't take long for Stefan to smell it. Damon has covered in Andorra's scent, but why. Stefan charged at his brother and pinned him down to the floor. "What did you do to her?" Stefan said his mind going a mile a minute. Damon never knew how to keep his hands off of Stefan's stuff. Andorra belonged to him!

"Get your crazy ass off of me before I forget you're my brother and I stake you," Damon growled.

"I'll kill you if you touched her," Stefan warned.

"Calm yourself little sis, Andorra just wanted a parting hug," Damon said as Stefan loosened his grip. Damon got up. "She came by to say goodbye and drop off something for Bonnie. I'm sorry."

"She really left," Stefan said not seeming to understand.

"Yeah," Damon said clapping his brother on the back. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you'll get over her and this. I'm here for you," Damon said trying to make some kind of connection with Stefan. When he saw the hopeful saintly glint in Stefan's eye he smiled. "Have fun I'll be back later. And seriously let's try to not kill her."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was surprised that she made it all the way home without running into Damon. He called a couple of times, but she didn't bother to answer. Bonnie was making diner for her and her dad when there was a thumb on the floor above. That was her room she thought. Bonnie went up the stairs in a hurry and saw Damon searching for something. Then his glacial eyes looked up at her. "There you are," he growled.<p>

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie asked trying to seem unchanged by the death stare he was giving her.

"How dare you not answer me all day and then try to act like I'm crazy. You were just kidnapped for god knows what reason," Damon yelled at her.

"Forgive me for having a life that doesn't revolve around pleasing your every need," she yelled at him.

"Well maybe we should fix that," he smiled as he started to try and close the space between them.

"I can't deal with you right now, my dad is going to be home soon," Bonnie said backing away from him.

"Okay you've been acting weird far too long for it to go unaddressed, so spill please?" Damon asked sitting in her desk chair.

"There's nothing to spill," Bonnie said losing her nerve.

"Why won't you kiss me?" Damon asked getting up and invading her space.

"I'm not kissing anyone, so I'm not singling you out." She shrugged.

"Stop being cute, as much as I adore it, I like it when you're honest and need that right now," Damon smiled.

"You're in love with Elena, and I just want to move on," Bonnie said seeing a plethora of emotions marinate on Damon's face. First he was shocked, then angry, a little confused, and finally he settled on amused. "This isn't funny," she admitted.

"Oh it is," he laughed at her. "Do you honestly think I'd give this up for Elena, the girl that's been blowing me off for the turn of two years? Do you really think I need another lecture on how it's Stefan and it'll always be Stefan?"-

"Damon Stefan is in love with Andorra and Elena is a distant memory to him. He's not the same Stefan she loved before-this is your chance to be her first choice," Bonnie said as if this was the greatest news ever.

Damon looked unchanged as he studied his witch. "There's a hole in your plan," Damon smiled.

"Oh really, what?" She snorted at his high and mighty tone.

"Andorra's gone, and she wanted to see you. I couldn't find you so she left this in my care," Damon said giving a gold trimmed alabaster box and note. "She had to go back to Olympus because her daddy grounded her," he laughed.

"Is Stefan okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Define okay?" Damon smiled.

"You should be with him. He needs you," she smiled.

"Apparently here is where I need to be if you honestly think I'd want to be with Elena. How could you think a thing like that Bonnie? I thought we resolved this issue," Damon smiled thinking about the day they decided to go steady. "I thought I convinced you that you are and will always be the only girl for me. We could revisit that night if you'd like," he smiled peering down at her.

"I'll pass," Bonnie snorted. As she looked at the beautiful emerald green box.

"You believe me don't you?" Damon asked making her look him in the eye. Bonnie felt a flutter in her tummy and she needed space-a lot more than he was giving her.

"I-we are two different and this is wrong. I know Elena is in love with you and it's okay if you are. You should try her out and make sure before you try to make a commitment to me and us," Bonnie said.

"So we're over just like that?" Damon asked.

"I just need to know what I feel for you Damon I'm too close to know for sure," she admitted.

"And what is it you're unsure of?" He yelled.

"All I want to do when I see you…" Bonnie couldn't tell him that, Damon wasn't mature enough for this truth.

"I'm waiting," he yelled.

"All we are is physical and I need more, we're both worth more."

"I'm getting more from this relationship then I've gotten in my whole life and it just started. I love you and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"But what if I don't love you Damon, don't you want to be sure that the person you're investing all your love and time in loves you back?" Bonnie asked.

"You do," he said in a soft tone as he caressed her cheek. "You love me more than you know, I'm not going to let what we have go. Not for Elena, Stefan anyone," he promised.

"Leave me alone," Bonnie yelled. "I don't want to be with you. I don't love you, and I'll never love you. You've done nothing but hurt everyone I love and been unapologetic for it. What girl in her right mind would let that kind of chaos into her life? I deserve someone better Damon."

"I know that and I want to be that for you I can be that if you stop fighting me," he said through his teeth.

"And what happens to Elena? What do you do when she chooses you?"

"I'm not leaving your crazy ass so just stop being stupid. This is not going to be the end for us. Elena is going to get over herself and learn that the sun doesn't shine out of her ass."

"You think it does," she accused.

"Says the girl that died for her twice," Damon laughed. "Are you sure you're not trying to leave me for Elena," he asked with raised brows. "I'd respect that."

"Hahaha," she frowned even though she was laughing on the inside. "Go to her and be happy."

"I'm with her and I am," he said kissing Bonnie senseless. Bonnie was on the verge of losing her resolve when she thought of Andorra and Artemis. Once they had been close like she and Elena, and Alexander ripped that away from them. Bonnie couldn't go through life knowing she hurt Elena like that and she pushed Damon away. "And you still have that crazy look in your eye," Damon said beginning to loss his patience with Bonnie.

"Just ask her out and see how that goes. All I want is for you to try and be sure it's me when you're ready to choose," Bonnie urged.

"Only on one condition," Damon smiled. "Well two."

"I don't know why I'm asking but what?" she asked with a deep frown.

"If we still have sex, and no dating," he said the last part with narrowed eyes.

"Who am I going to date?" Bonnie asked.

"Baby Gilbert still has the hots for you, and we all know that thing with Rebekah and Matt isn't going to last long," he shrugged.

Bonnie wasn't going to dignify any of his nonsense with a response. "Please get out?" Bonnie begged.

"One, you didn't agree, and two, we haven't you know," he said with a wink.

"How are you going to sleep with me and woe Elena at the same time?" Bonnie questioned in awe of this man's audacity.

"According to you Elena did the same to me," he said trying to make her realize how stupid this was.

"Fine," Bonnie smiled.

"Great," he said going to kiss her.

Bonnie halted him with a finger pressed gently against his lips. "You two have to go out on a real date in public, before you get anything," She smiled.

"Someone is mighty full of themselves," Damon laughed.

"I know I'm right," she smiled.

Damon thought it over for a moment. "You'll have to rock my world," he smiled.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Yep I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. I don't want to mess breakfast with Jamie," Damon said as he took out is phone.

"How do you know Jamie's coming tomorrow?" Bonnie asked.

"I always chat with my future brother-in-law ever since you went missing and every witch I knew refused to help find you I had to call in reinforcements, and finding him was a lot easier than finding Abby," Damon laughed.

"You"-

He cut her off. "Hey Elena we're going out to dinner put on something short," Damon said and hung up. "You were  
>saying."<p>

"She's not going just do that."

Damon smiled. Bonnie was already a little jealous and he hadn't even left yet. "Oh, you know Elena better than that," he smiled he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I got a long night ahead of me, unless you'd like to reward me early," he said with wiggling his brow.

"Goodbye," she said showing him to the bedroom door.

"You have to tell me how beautiful I am and try to kiss me first."

"I will deep fry your brain if your"- and before she could finish her threat Damon was gone. Mostly because he wanted Bonnie to have some time alone to think about her mistake and miss him.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena walked in to the boarding house to see a trail of blood leading into the kitchen. They heard loud music and laughing too. "Is that Stefan?" Elena asked as they got closer and heard talking. Damon just glared at Elena. He knew she was in high school, but the girl dated his brother for two years she should be able to recognize his voice.<p>

"Elena it's the plumber," Damon growled. "Brother," Damon said as he entered the kitchen. Stefan was being hand fed grapes by two compelled girls while a third showed off how flexible she was. _Lucky son-of-a-bitch gets to have fun when he gets broken up with. I have to hang out with the grim ripper,_ Damon thought to himself. "Enjoying yourself?" Damon asked.

"Very much so," Stefan said winking at Elena.

"Why are you acting like this is okay?" Elena asked Damon.

"Maybe I should leave you two love birds alone," Stefan teased. Elena looked down for a moment with shame written on her face. "Look E, don't feel sorry for me, I'm happy you're happy, Damon's happy. We're like the Brady bunch," Stefan laughed.

"Stefan you're not happy and you know it. I'm sorry for my role in"-

"Elena stop acting like the world reveals around you. I've been alive for almost two hundred years I'm sure I can make a decision without it having to do with you. You don't know who I am when I'm not in love with you," he said causing the girl in question to glare at him.

"Ladies I hope you make it through the night," Damon said ready to call it a night. "Brother," he added with a smile as he led Elena out of the room.

"Damon we have to do something about him, he can't stay like this," Elena wined.

"He'll be fine I need you to do me a favor?" Damon asked.

"Are you serious? Stefan is in full ripper mode and you want a favor?" she yelled.

"Wow he was right we are the Brady Bunch all anyone cares about is Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, and I'm left playing Jan," Damon sighed. "Andorra left and my brother doesn't handle pain like a rational vampire would. He'll miss her for a couple of days, weeks, months, and then he'll wake up one day and realize that there's something better waiting for him," Damon said knowing that Stefan was going to be alright. "He needs to learn to control this part of himself if he wants to move on. You and Lexi aren't going to be able to save him every time he falls off."

"Trying is better than standing by and watching him hurt other people," Elena said taking out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie and Caroline, maybe Alaric. We need to help him," she said unsure of how.

"Don't ever call Bonnie to fix another one of your messes, or to poke her nose in places it doesn't belong, or so help me I will ripe you to pieces," Damon warned with his eye piercing through her soul.

"You're that in love with her?" Elena asked.

"That's not your business but yes, yes I am," he admitted with no shame. "I guess I've always been intrigued by her, but now I see how much she means to me, and if you fuck this up I'll kill you without hesitation."

"I just want you guys to be happy, so please don't hurt her," Elena tried to warn him.

"I'm not and that's why you're going to tell her we went on a date, and it was the best time of your sad, and I mean, sad life."

"Why would I do that?" Elena asked.

"She thinks we're in love or something and she's trying to make me go out with you," Damon said as if it was the most absurd thing in the world.

"I'm not going to lie to my best friend."

"Well you can lie willingly or we could do this the easy way and I can compel your cooperation," Damon warned.

"You wouldn't dare," she yelled.

Damon was already tried of Elena and this waste of a day so he did it. He took the easy way out and compelled her. They really did go to dinner and they saw Matt and Rebekah thank god. He had never been so happy to see the quarterback in his life. "Elena we're dating. I took you out to dinner you had an amazing time then we came back to the boarding house and had ruff lusty sex and I rocked you're universe, than I took you home before Stefan got in and called you with his blessing. He also texted you telling you he's okay with us. Now go home," Damon said sending Elena on her way. "Like taking candy from a baby."

"If Bonnie knew you were cheating by compelling Elena what do you think she'd do? Stefan asked.

"It doesn't matter, because no one is going to tell her right?" he asked as he glared at his brother.

"There's no beef here," he wink.

"Good, I have a witch I have to see, and please try to pace your killings," Damon warned.

"It gets boring after a while," Stefan shrugged.

"I'm not moving out of this town so try harder."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys I put a little smut in this chapter so tell me if you like it. **_

_**xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx I agree that what Bonnie did there wasn't the smartest thing, but it'll surely give her a wake up call. **_

_** Vie Here is a ton more Bamon for you gurl. **_

* * *

><p>Bonnie couldn't figure out why but the note Andorra gave her made her feel weird. Why would she leave it with Damon, and why wouldn't Andorra call herself? None of this felt right. Bonnie felt like there was something she was missing. Some kind of message between her words.<p>

_Dear Bonnie,_

_I know my acts may seem cowardly, but you left me no choice. I had to leave this world and return to mine as soon as possible. I wish in my heart that I could stay, but this is what was needed for the safety of your world. Please, care for Stefan in my absence and keep Damon in line. I have truly come to love them like family which you are. Now that you know you're a queen of Egypt I thought I'd give you something special from your mothering home. These relics belong to my mother, and her mother before her. They have power like none other, and they will guide and protect you whenever needed._

_With love always, Andorra Merit Sekhmet Princess of Egypt_.

Bonnie must have read over this letter a billion times, but nothing stood out, and if you didn't know Andorra, everything seemed fine. When Bonnie heard about Andorra leaving Stefan she thought it wasn't true. There was no way she could see Andorra saying goodbye to her two greatest loves. Alexander was hard enough on her but to let go of Stefan too, and leave without a word? Bonnie felt so bad for her, but still this wasn't something out of the ordinary to worry about.

Bonnie tried to close her eyes and sleep. Jamie would be here in the morning and there was the slight chance that Damon would complete her little "task" and be here in the morning as promised. Bonnie didn't like the thought of him talking to Jamie. There were enough people running around trying to protect her when she could damn well take care of herself.

Well the girl was angry that didn't stop her from wishing Damon was around. She missed him more than anything while she was being held captive at the Mikaelson mansion. She still couldn't let go of what Artemis said. Maybe the crazy bitch was right. Maybe everything they were feeling was lust. Maybe that was why Andorra found it so easy to let Stefan go.

Then again if that was the case why couldn't she shake Damon and the crazy hold he had on her. Surely, anyone in this town would be better than the guy her best friend was in love with. How many hours had she sat through an "I love Stefan, but Damon makes me feel X, Y, Z" speech? How many sleepover had she missed because she was tired of the world revolving around Damon and whatever idiotic thing he and Stefan were trying to save Elena from.

Bonnie was getting nowhere near sleep. Her mind was racing a mile a minute with thoughts of Damon, and Andorra and life. She decided she needed some cosmic intervention and brewed some herbs to help her sleep. It wasn't long before she drifted off and was at peace she felt lighter than air as she started to dream.

_Bonnie was in Damon's arms and he was rushing her off to someplace cold. She could feel that the air around her was brisk and a breeze hit her face. She was being shifted around in his_ _arms, but she still couldn't see him she could only feel his body cradle hers close. Damon gently place her into something soft and fuzzy. The space was compact, but her petite body managed the space. Bonnie looked down at herself and she looked like she was sleeping. Then she noticed that this was the night of the 60's Decade Dance and she was dead. Bonnie had never seen herself look so fragile. Then a slender hand ran down the side of her cheek. It was Damon, had he really done that. The way he looked down at her hopelessly like he really cared made Bonnie question a lot about their relationship at the time, but this was a dream. _

Damon was starting to like the sight of Bonnie asleep. She really was a different person when she was unconscious. She was softer, vulnerable, and angelic. Even though Bonnie was all those thing awake they were different when she was asleep. Her features were softer, because she wasn't glaring at him. Her skin glowed a beautiful golden brown, unlike the red radiating under her skin whenever they were together. He could tell she was having a good dream by the warm smile on her face. Then he heard her moan something. It sounded like his name. "_Damon,"_ he heard again and it was defiantly a moan, and defiantly his name. He smiled to himself and thought if he didn't seize this moment they'd never have sex again. Well at least not for the weekend, but it would feel like forever.

Bonnie felt the strangest sensation radiating through her body. It felt like a million kisses all at once sending sparks all over. Then she felt herself sinking into softness. This gentle pressure over took her, but it felt amazing. The hard body modeled… _Body?_ Panic moved through Bonnie like a dolphin in the deep. Her eyes snapped open, but the electric feeling remained. All she saw were lustful eyes drinking her up. Then his lips devoured hers in a hungry kiss. Bonnie knew she should push him away, but something about her dream made her weak to his charms.

"I need you Bonnie, please don't say no," Damon begged as he peeled her bottom off. Bonnie hadn't noticed before, but her shirt and bra were missing along with Damon's shirt. Damon shifted between her legs pushing her knees up by her sides. Damon could feel her heat as he hovered above her and took in the wonderful sight. Bonnie was beautiful, she was more than that she was awesome. She filled him with this alien feeling of joy with a dash of pride. He'd never been happier to call something _mine_ a day in his life. "You, Bonnie Bennett are flawless," he whispered down at her cooling her face with his chilled breath.

It wasn't long before Damon was butt ass naked with his face molded between her lips. His tongue was working her over with the most delicious little circles she'd ever felt. Bonnie arched her back feeling the intensity kick up a notch, but Damon was going to make the little witch wait. He turned from her clit and sucked on one of her puffy lips. He sucked it up and down then teased it with his tongue making sure to hit her little button on his way up. He soon moved on to the other side giving it the same treatment. However, Damon allowed his naughty little finger to enter Bonnie and her juices overflowed. He didn't miss a drop as he ate her up.

Bonnie was living in a beautiful agony. She wanted-no she needed Damon to pay more attention to her clit, but his stubborn ass wouldn't take a hint. By the way she was moan and riding his face he probably felt like he didn't need to. Bonnie pulled him up to her little button by his hair and their eyes met over her mound. "Eat me," Bonnie ordered.

This was turning him on in a way he never imagined the little witch could. She had a dark sexiness in her. A deep need. And boy oh boy was he going to fill it… "Make me," he teased going back to his previous activity. Damon knew one of two things could happen, she'd be shy and let it slide, or she'd set his ass on fire until she got what she wanted.

Bonnie grabbed a handful of his hair once again and turned on top of him so that he was trapped between her legs. He smirked at the spark in her eyes. It was on. Bonnie gave him an ultimatum to eat it or beat it, and of course Damon had to have his cake and eat it to. Damon ate Bonnie like she was a five star schmorgis board. Bonnie had never cum so hard in her short sexual life. Nothing tantalized her like Damon's tongue. He unrevealed her in a way that could be compared to no other. Then, the glorious bliss of her eruption was over and she glowed in the aftershock, as Damon caressed her little button sending little jolts and quivers through her.

He shifted again with his hardened cock in hand. Bonnie felt him rub it against her entrance. He worked the head of his cock up and down her slit. Soon the sweet fraction was sending tangles up their spines. "Oh Damon," Bonnie screamed when she felt another orgasm coming on. _Two in a five minute time frame, not bad old man,_ he thought to himself.

Now was his golden opportunity, Damon slowly entered Bonnie still feeling her muscles contracting from her orgasm. They were threating to milk him for all he was worth. When every inch of his manhood was inside of the little witch she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed a hold of his biceps and pulled herself up. Damon had no idea what Bonnie was doing, but if she were going to pull away he just might have killed her. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck when she was upright. Damon knew something wicked was about to come his way.

Bonnie moved her hips in a slow delicious circle. Damon was frozen with shock. This wasn't his Bonnie it took a hell of a lot more coaxing then what he did to get her to do anything, but this, this was heaven. Then she worked herself up and down his shaft. "Oh dear lord," Damon prayed. Bonnie was going to kill him he was convinced of it. He was going to go out with a bang. Before he knew it Bonnie returned to her little circles. _The little witch,_ he smirked to himself. She was trying to get him back for earlier. Damon quickly changed their position so he was laying on his back and she was seated right in his lap.

Damon answered her questioning gaze, "If you're going to do something do it right," he smiled and she continued. This time the sensation was something completely different for her. She had come down on his cock at a wonderful angle and had to do it again. Before she realized it her hands was on his thighs and she was riding him like it was the Kentucky Derby. "Damn it Bonnie," Damon moaned as he grabbed her hips and drove himself in to her tight hot tunnel at a rate she could have never mastered. Damon was close so close he couldn't stand it.

He flipped on top of her and turned her over never losing contact with her pussy. He fucked her like never before. She turned him into a mad man and now she was going to pay. Damon reached a hand between her lips and messaged her clit. The other hand migrated north and played with her nipples. It wasn't long before Damon could feel the buildup in her, the wetness echoing throughout the room. Damon pulled her up into him by her chin and gently kissed her neck.

"I know you feel it," Damon coaxed. Bonnie had a feeling he wasn't talking about what she was thinking, but her body melted into him anyway. "Let go," he said as he continued to fuck her. Bonnie felt it then, the intense sensation starting in her belly and quickly radiating down her body. Something deep inside of her was about to explode and it felt good and scary.

"Damon, wait," she begged as she tried to analyze the situation. Damon was on the verge of his own orgasm and didn't seem to be paying her pleas any attention.

"Let go," Damon cooed in her ear as he rubbed her faster. Ok something was happening. Bonnie felt like she was about to pee herself, but it was more than that. It felt like all her muscles were turning to putty.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she moaned over and over as Damon spilled his seed inside her and a rupture of fluid flowed out of her. All of Bonnie quivered and she thought she was having a seizure.

Damon held her close and pet her head. "You're okay," he reassured her as he kissed her.

Bonnie was way more than okay. She was fucking Mrs. Fantastic. Where the hell had he been hiding this? Was she still dreaming? "What the fuck just happened?" she laughed.

"I truly made you cum," he laughed. Then he realized the time. "Shit you need to get in the tub," he said sitting up.

"Why?" Bonnie questioned what was the hurry? She doubted if she would ever walk again.

"Jamie is going to be here soon and your bath water is getting cold," Damon said as he quickly got dressed. Bonnie had forgotten all about Jamie, and her dad…

"Oh my god Damon where's my dad?" she yelped as she hopped out of bed.

"Business, he wrote you a note he won't be back 'til dinner," he said kissing her forehead.

Bonnie allowed herself to take a deep breath in and soon everything sunk in. Damon wasn't supposed to be here she had told him to stay away. "Damon I thought we agreed that you"-

"Were going to try things with Elena," he said for her, "and I did. I'm completely cured. No more Petrova doppelgängers for me," Damon said kissing Bonnie. She could clearly taste herself on his lips.

"Damon please give me some space?" Bonnie asked.

"I just-that was incredible and still it's not enough for you," he said. Damon had put up with a lot of shit, but this had to come to an end.

"It was sex you didn't propose," Bonnie yelled at him not seeing justification for his anger.

"Is that what you want?" he questioned.

"God no," she yelled. Her head was throbbing she had been on the emotional rollercoaster of a life time, and now was the fall from her high.

"Go take a bath you need a time out," Damon said trying to put some space between them as his little witch requested. _Just play the game,_ he told himself.

Bonnie sighed and made her way into the bathroom, and was surprised to see little lavender candles lite throughout. She walked over and there were rose peddles in the tub and the water smelled of lavender and vanilla. Then Bonnie saw the little iPod dock. She pressed play and Sade's version of _Lately_ came on. Bonnie looked around at what Damon had done for her and absorbed it all. He really did care, or was trying to. "What a mess," she sighed.

Damon was in the kitchen being Mr. Mom to Jamie while Bonnie finished her bath. Damon wanted to make a good impression on Jamie now that he and Bonnie were a thing. He was going to show Bonnie that he was capable of being tolerant.

"So how's Abby?" Damon asked and already he knew that was a dumb question and judging by the "are you kidding me" face Jamie was making.

"She doing pretty good," Jamie answered being polite. Damon had to admit he was a little envious of the kid. Jamie was really excepting of the supernatural world. He did a better job adjusting in these two short months than they did in years. "How are things going with Bonnie?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked in his defensive tone.

"Nothing I just… I don't get it. You hate her, you hate everyone. How could you be so devoted to her in a few weeks?" Jamie knew he and Bonnie weren't really siblings, but he felt like he should try and protect her. He had the hardest time telling if Damon was one of the things he should be keeping her from.

"Look I didn't hate Bonnie I never did. She's just a lot for a vampire to handle. It's hard and frustrating to meet her stamp of approval," Damon said in a tangent. Jamie could sense there was something more going on there so he pried.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Damon turned from the stove. "You have no idea," he laughed.

"I know we don't know much about each other, but I see that you love my sister and I'll try not to hate you," Jamie said trying to lighten the room.

Damon laughed hard. "Thanks, can you tell that to her dad?"

"I think he still hates me," Jamie said and they laughed together.

Bonnie walked in on them and they seemed like old friends catching up as she watched from the doorway. She sat next to Jamie and Damon quickly got up and made her a plate. He made strawberry crepes with cream cheese custard inside and eggs benedict. Bonnie had no idea Damon could cook like this and she hated her stomach for growling at the smell, and her mouth for watering at the sight of this over the top meal. "Thanks for keeping Jamie company but I think you should go now."

"He was in the middle of telling me about Professor Creepy," Damon said ignoring her request.

"Damon please just go," Bonnie said in an even tone.

"No," Damon smiled at her.

"If you don't leave"-

"What?" Damon said calling her bluff.

"Damon just go already!" she yelled at him.

"Are you two okay?" Jamie asked.

"Fine," Bonnie said as the pair glared at each other.

"I'm not going anywhere," Damon insisted. He wasn't going to move a muscle and he knew she could tell.

"I don't mind," Jamie said noting the look of gratitude on Damon's face. Jamie felt good helping him out, and he didn't want it to feel extremely awkward after Bonnie kicked him out.

"Fine Damon you can stay for breakfast, but you really have to leave," Bonnie said.

"Agreed," he said kissing her hand.

* * *

><p>Rebekah knew she'd love Klaus no matter what, but she needed him gone and the fact that he was willingly going was a miracle. He hadn't daggered her or been ruthless about her following him. Although he tried to guilt trip her, it seemed like he was finally coming to realize that he lost. Klaus had lost her love and loyalty.<p>

"Bekah, when you've tired of him, and they've all turned their backs on you, know that I won't be around to save you," Klaus warned.

"You're sorry," she frowned. "You're the most pathetic thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

"If you're lucky you'll have more time to find someone else to throw hypocritical accusations at," Klaus smiled as he opened the door. "Farewell sister."

"Go to hell," Rebekah spat back.

"Very well," Klaus smiled and slammed the door.

Rebekah didn't want to sit in her big house all alone so she called Matt. "Hey want to see a movie?" she asked.

"I-uh made plans to go to Elena's," he said.

"Oh, well I guess we'll hangout another time," she said clearly disappointed.

"Or I could come pick you up and we could go to Elena's together?" he asked.

"I'm not Elena's best friend," she laughed.

"Trust me you'll be okay. Damon manages to show up to these things all the time and everyone hates him," Matt said and they both laughed. "It couldn't be much worst for you," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Fine, I'll go but only if you stay the night at my place?" she asked.

"Trust me you don't have to ask twice," he said.

* * *

><p>Bonnie hadn't intended on going to Elena's, but Jamie, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler were playing Call of Duty, and she had no say in the matter. "Isn't this great all of us together no supernatural worries," Elena beamed.<p>

"It would be better with less of us," Caroline said smiling at Rebekah.

"Matt seems to enjoy my company a lot more nowadays. Isn't that right Bonnie?" Rebekah smiled at the annoyed witch.

For the past hour Caroline and Rebekah had been trading insults, while Bonnie and Elena were trying to stay out of the line of fire. "Is it really that hard for you guys to be remotely nice to one another?" Elena asked.

"She was going to set you on fire," Caroline protested.

"That was only because she stabbed me in the back," Rebekah yelled.

"Like you didn't deserve it for helping Klaus torture Stefan and turn Tyler," Caroline added.

"Let's not make me into the villain. None of you are perfect no matter how much you want to pretend. Stefan, willingly left with Klaus before I was undaggered. And I had no idea Klaus was going to turn Tyler. I'm sorry I did what I had to in order to protect my family."

"Newsflash your family doesn't give a crap about you," Caroline said before her mind caught up with her mouth. "I-I"

"Don't say you didn't mean that, because you did." Rebekah said. "I know it's true and I'm moving on," she added and Bonnie put her hand on Rebekah's shoulder and smiled at her.

"We're your family now, and we may not always get alone, but care about you," Elena said. "I'm sorry for daggering you."

"I'm sorry I almost set you on fire," Rebekah smiled than turned to Caroline. "I'm sorry about Tyler."

"It wasn't your fault. Klaus is vial," she smiled at Rebekah.

"You could say that again," Damon said coming in with Alaric. They set pizza and wings on the table before the guys tackled them to the ground.

"God Jer, get a plate," Elena yelled at him. She went to the cupboard to get napkins and cups.

"It's just pizza," Jeremy grumbled.

"And that's just grease all over the carpet," Matt laughed.

"Nice one Gilbert," Tyler added as they headed back to the couch.

"Fancy seeing you here," Damon smiled at Bonnie. "I thought you had dinner plans with your dad."

"Things change," Bonnie said feeling increasingly annoyed with him by the second.

"Like us," he said so low that only she could hear him.

"Shut up," she ordered.

"It's not a secret," Damon shrugged.

"You can say that again," Caroline mumbled.

"Never really was, was it?" Rebekah asked her.

"Will you two shut up," Bonnie said looking at Elena.

"She's never going to catch up," Rebekah smiled. And Caroline snorted out a laugh.

"Rebekah," Bonnie warned.

"If I were wrong I'd apologize," she said grabbing a slice and going to sit with the guys.

"Hey Damon," Elena said bringing more plates to the table. She kissed him on the lips and Caroline and Bonnie looked wide-eye at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline asked. "That's Damon why are you-you know?" she asked unable to speak of their petrifying act.

"Damon and I are dating," Elena shrugged and Damon winked.

"Just like you wanted," he smiled at Bonnie.

"Wait since when?"

"Well last night when we had dinner with Matt and Rebekah I just realized that Damon, makes me feel alive. And I deserve that," she smiled.

"Yes you do sweetie," Damon said with a smile.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Bonnie said as she rushed up stairs to the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Elena asked.

"Him," Caroline yelled.

"I knew she wouldn't be happy about this but I didn't mean for that," Elena shrugged.

"I'm gonna go check on Bonnie."

"You're going to leave her alone," Caroline ordered.

"Or what?" he smiled and disappeared.

"Care, Stefan's okay with it and Damon and I are happy, why can't you just be happy for us too?" Elena whined.

"Eat your pizza," Caroline growled.

"Hey," Damon said inviting himself into Elena's room and sitting next to Bonnie on the floor. "I told you the truth when I said I know it's you I want to be with, but if you insist on me playing this game with Elena I will."

"I don't want you to toy with my best friend. Why would you think I want that?" Bonnie yelled at him.

"Uh, let's start with the fact that you forced me to go out with her, which I endured. And now you're up here pissed at me."

"You're an idiot," Bonnie growled as she rested her head on her knees.

"Okay Bennett I give up. I'm running out of ways to say I love you and I throw in the towel. I don't get you at all," he said laying his head against the wall.

"I wasn't questioning you Damon," Bonnie said looking up at him. "I know that you've always tried to help me. I know that in your twisted little way you've always cared. I know that," Bonnie confessed.

Damon could feel it coming. He had heard those words before. The little witch was going to tell him that she didn't know how she felt about him. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she confessed her undying love for Stefan. _Same shit different day._

"Don't say it," Damon said getting up. "I knew that you'd never be able to love me, I knew that you had no reason to love me. But you can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged.

"Damon wait," Bonnie stood and took his hand. "I do love you," she confessed.

Damon wanted to be happy, he wanted to rip her clothes off and relish the moment. However, he could feel a 'but' coming on. "But."

"I keep thinking about what you are, and what you've done," she said with tears in her eyes.

"And my past would be a deal breaker for any witch," he laughed dryly.

"But not this one," she smiled as she saw the realization sink in on his face. "I want to let the past be the past. I want to move on from everything we did to each other. I want to try to have a relationship with you," Bonnie confessed.

"Are you shitting me?" he asked her.

"No, I'm not. I realized it after brunch, when you left. Jamie and I talked and I know what I'm getting myself into. I know your every color Damon Salvatore, but I still love you. I still want you."

Damon knew he should've been more careful, but he slammed Bonnie against the wall and kissed her silly. "I'm going to be better for you."

"There's still Elena she"-

"Don't worry about that," he said kissing the protest off her lips.

* * *

><p>Andorra had never felt this feeling erupting inside of her. It was one thing to be punished for her past faults, but it was another to be made to suffer for them every day of your life. But, to have the people she cared about pay for her transgressions, there was nothing she wanted more than to save them from their fates, but she was trapped in Olympus under the watchful eye of Artemis and one of her nymphs. She was trapped in a glass tube unable to use her powers and unable to be found by others.<p>

All around her were projections of the misery she left behind. She could see Stefan killing coeds at a local college. She saw Damon drink his misery away. She saw Bonnie cry herself to sleep. She saw Vincent moving on with his life. Unknowingly, to him the new girl in his International Law class was Artemis and she was wooing him just to prove a point. That she could.

"How does it feel Dori?" Artemis asked as she looked at all the misery she caused. "How does it feel to know that you did everything right and the person you trusted most in the world meant you nothing but misery? HOW DOES IT FEEL?" Artemis yelled.

"You know as well as I that I meant you no harm," Andorra cried.

Artemis snorted at the ridiculous notion. "You knew what you did, and you knew that Alexander had been trying to contact you for years. Never did you make that known. Never did you shy his advances away. Never were you my sister. You hadn't been honest with me about your feelings. I had to find this out on my own," she yelled.

"I know what I did would hurt you, and I'm so-sorry," Andorra cried.

"Sorry, you're Sorry. Oh my dear little demi sister you aren't sorry yet," Artemis yelled. "I'm going to make you rue the day you were born. I'm going to make you hurt in ways you've never knew possible. I'm going to destroy every fiber of your being, and then I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully while your little lover Stefan watches, and before you take your last breath I'll make sure to end his life, so that you know there wasn't any way you could have saved him. And then I'm going to be with Alexander and we're going to be happy. And he'll never know you existed. You'll never cross his mind, and you'll never cross mine," she smiled ruthlessly through her tears.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know why she agreed to be with Damon. All they've been doing was sleeping with each other, and Elena seemed really happy. Something about the way he wrote Elena's feelings off, made Bonnie melt. It felt nice to be the object of a man's desire. Especially Damon's. She was ready to call a truce because she couldn't fight it anymore. She couldn't pretend like she wasn't hurt that Elena was still in love with him. She wasn't going to pretend like she wasn't terrified to be in love with Damon. She was going to let things happen, and if they worked out great. And if they didn't… She'd have to cross that bridge.<p>

"You're hair's a mess," Damon smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry we all can't be as perfect as you are," Bonnie snorted.

Damon cradled her face in his hands. "I do love you," he said making sure he and Bonnie were finally on the same page.

There was a bang on the bedroom door. "I know you're in their Bonnie," Caroline yelled.

"We're having a moment Vampire Barbie," Damon sighed with frustration.

"Moment's over," Caroline frowned as she busted through the door. "I really don't get you Damon. Why is it that what you have can never be good enough?"

Bonnie looked up at Damon, because she had no idea of what Caroline was talking about. "Don't look at me like that she's your friend," Damon yelled.

"I'm talking about Elena! For the life, of me I was trying to figure out why all of a sudden she was madly in love with you? Especially, when she knows how Bonnie feels about you. Tell her what you did," Caroline said with a snooty smirk.

"Care, I think you're mistaken I have no idea what you're talking about," Damon smiled.

"Seriously? I know you do and I'm not going to leave you alone until you confess your sins. It's the only way Bamon can happen. You can't build a relationship on lies."

"What the hell is a Bamon?" Damon asked.

"You didn't tell him?" she asked Bonnie.

"I didn't have time to tell him about how you and Stefan obsess over us being together."

"Okay now I need some clarification," Damon smiled at the blonde vampire.

"Oh, do you? Sucks," she snorted.

"Would you two stop acting like you're five," Bonnie yelled. "Damon, Caroline and I talked at school yesterday, and she was trying to reassure me that she's ok with us."-

"Which makes what you did hurt twice as much. I stood up for you."

"I'm sorry, she really didn't give me much of a choice. She wouldn't believe that Elena and I had nothing, would never be anything. I did what Bonnie told me to do sort of."

"You wanted Damon to sleep with Elena?" Caroline questioned.

"No, no I didn't want him to do that. I just suggested he give things with Elena a try, before he goes carving our initials in trees."

"I'd be a little more creative than that," Damon said under his breath.

"So you did this to show her that you really do care about her?" Caroline asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I did because I do," he shrugged.

"I need to know what you did," Bonnie glared up at him.

"You said we're letting the past be the past," Damon smiled using her words against her.

"Just tell me," Bonnie ordered him.

"I may have compelled Elena a little," he smiled.

"You did what?!" Bonnie was furious she didn't know what happened everything around her was a tinted red.

"You deserved it," Caroline whispered.

"Kinda did," Damon agreed. "You honestly thought I'd just sleep with Elena because you told me to."

"I just wanted you to try and flush out your feelings for her," Bonnie yelled. "I didn't want you to make her think she's in love with you. You are an ass."

"But I'm your ass and I love you," he smiled down at her, and for some reason her anger dissolved.

"I hate you," Bonnie sighed when she realized in a roundabout way she asked for this. She wanted someone to fight for her and treat her like she was the center of their world. Damon did what he did to make her see reason and the truth.

"Awe," Caroline smiled. "Now all we have to do is get rid of Rebekah and everything can be perfect."

"I can hear you," she yelled up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Persephone knocked on the door of the boarding house. She was losing her mind not knowing where Andorra was and these blood suckers were going to tell her what happened to her sister. It never slipped her mind the connection they had to the night and inversely Artemis. Andorra had briefly stated that she trusted them, but she hadn't been seen since that moment. The door opened and the raven haired vampire appeared with a bewildered look on his face.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" he asked looking over Persephone's dress. She wore a black and gold tunic that flowed gracefully to the ground, and her long blonde hair was in a messy bun with little curly strands falling here and there. She had the seam silvery eyes as Andorra.

"I want my sister back," she said in the same authoritative tone Andorra had used on him, aspect she did look young, but her curvy frame was that of a woman.

Damon was a little worried. Didn't Andy say she was going home? "Andorra left a few days ago. She said she was going home to Olympus."

"That's impossible I've been there a million times and no one even knew she left Hades," Persephone was worried in the world could she be? Andorra wasn't with Alexander, hadn't been seen in Hades or Olympus… "Where could she be?" she wondered to herself.

"Come in," Damon said welcoming the immortal into his home. "Stefan get down here," he called up to his little brother, who was drowning his sorrows in another Andorra look alike. When he didn't hear Stefan try to pretend to come he added. "It's about your girlfriend so hurry up."

That must have done it, because he came down at once. "Did Bonnie finally find out about Ele…" Stefan stopped short when he notice Persephone, and her eyes. They were a carbon copy of Andorra's. "Who's this?"

"Persephone," Damon said sitting on the end table.

"Queen of the Underworld how nice to meet you," he smiled. "You need us to recover a lost relic too?" Stefan asked with his voice filled with drunken snide remark.

"Listen to her," Damon said as calm as possible. He knew this was going to snap Stefan out of his ripper funk.

Stefan couldn't wait to hear about how miserable Andorra was, and how she wanted him back. That had to be the case, _once you had Stefan there's no second guessing._ "Andorra hasn't been home. She brought the plights to Hades and never came back. Do you know where she could be?"

This had to be a joke. Andorra left him to go home, because she didn't belong in this world. The hell with her. She was still here, and she was probable with Alexander the Great Relationship Destroyer. "Go check Berkeley with her king," Stefan said charging over to the door and opening it for their unwelcome guest.

"She's not there that was the first place I looked even though I knew she wouldn't risk Artemis finding her again. She wanted to be here in this little town. She knew it was dangerous I just don't know why she came back," Persephone wondered out loud as Damon's eyes met Stefan.

Damon could practically see the guilt blossom in his brother. "We'll help you find her," Damon said taking his phone out and calling Bonnie. "Great," he groaned. "Stefan call Bonnie the little witch is going to waste time with her little vendetta."

"No," Stefan said slamming the door closed. "I'm not going to do this again with her. I'm not going to go running to save her in the hopes that we'll be able to make it work if things calm down. I'm not going to be that Stefan again. Not after she just walked away"-

"Technically, you walked-well ran away from her…" Damon said as Stefan shot daggers at him. Damon put his hands up in a surrendering gesturer.

"I need your help please?" Persephone asked as she walked up to Stefan. He tried to avoid her eyes, but a part of him couldn't ignore them. He looked into her silvery blue eyes and saw himself. He didn't recognize the creator reflected in them. "She needs me I know it. I just have to find her."

"Here," Stefan said throwing his cell to Damon and going up stairs. Stefan had to see for himself that she really wasn't there. He had to witness it with his own eyes that Xander was just as lonely and miserable as he was.

Damon had gotten Bonnie to come over to the boarding house by promising to never show up at her place unannounced again. It didn't take long for his caramel colored witch to show up grimoire in hand ready to take on the world. "Hey," Damon smiled at her.

"This better be important," Bonnie urged him.

"It is," he nudged his head in Persephone's direction.

"Is that?"

"Another Greek Goddess requesting our services? Yes it is," he smiled some more.

"What do you need us for you're a goddess?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't find Andorra. The last place I know she was for sure is here," Persephone informed her.

"Where's Stefan?" Bonnie asked noticing that he was MIA.

"Stefan's indisposed at the moment," Damon said sugarcoating the truth for her.

"I should talk to him," she said giving Damon her grimoire.

"No, I forbid you," Damon yelled.

"I forget giving you the power to do that," Bonnie challenged him.

"The bunny eating Stefan you know is gone. That guy up there wouldn't hesitate to kill you," Damon yelled at her.

"I can handle myself," Bonnie laughed.

"I don't think so," Damon said giving her the grimoire back and walking over to Persephone. "I'm not going tell you again."

"Where did you get that?" Persephone asked noticing that the necklace Bonnie wore once belong to Ain Andorra's mother.

Bonnie gently ran her fingertips over the necklace. "Andorra gave it to me before she left. It was in the box she gave me."

"That was her mother's," Persephone said as she ran her fingertips over the golden eye of Anubis.

"Can we use it to find Andorra?" Damon asked.

"There's no reason we shouldn't be able to," Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you for your help," Persephone smiled.

"Andorra's family," Bonnie said and showed Persephone the way to the library so they could start the locator spell.

* * *

><p>Klaus hadn't seen Benny and Marcel in years. He had traveled to the busy Louisiana town to get information. Marcel had connections with witches to get the power he'd need and Benny had the information necessary to bring it all together. "If it isn't Niklaus Mikaelson, my mentor, my sire, my salvation." Marcel said as he greeted Klaus.<p>

"Yes it's been quite sometime mate," Klaus said as he looked at his protégé.

"And Benny, I heard you got smoked by The Old Man in '63."

"Yep spent some time on the other side. In purgatory," Benny smiled at the other two vampires.

"How the hell did you get out?" Marcel asked as he signaled to one of his lackeys to bring the table drinks.

"I hitched a ride on a Winchester," he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Like the Winchester brothers?" Klaus questioned.

"How else do you think I got the information you wanted?" Benny whispered.

"This is going to be a fruitful endeavor," Marcel smiled.

"And you doubted me?" Klaus said putting his hand over his heart looking shocked and offended.

"I just know that sometimes your plans don't…"

"Don't what?" Klaus sneered.

"It's not important."

"I'm sure it is if you thought to bring it up, why not finish your thought mate?"

"You were searching for the same girl for over five hundred years and never found her," Marcel said standing his ground.

"If you knew Katrina you'd know what a difficult task that was," Klaus said not seeming phased.

"I'm sure," Marcel said sound unconvinced.

Benny knew Klaus long enough to know that Marcel was pushing his luck. Klaus looked up with shadowed eyes and smiled. And faster than anyone could have seen he threw a silver fork through Marcel's arm. "I taught you better than that Marcellus. Never question me again."

"Yes," Marcel agreed as he fished the fork out of his wenis.

"Now for business fellows."

"We understand that you want to trap a goddess, but what does that do for us?" Benny asked.

"Well you'll have power that's unmatched by anything on this earth," Klaus smiled at them. "I'm going to drain them of their immortality and you two can slept their power as you see fit," Klaus smiled.

"You're already immortal, why would you need their immortality?" Marcel questioned.

"My mother was a witch and a very powerful one at that. I have that power in me somewhere and I'm going to unlock it," Klaus said, "The rule is you can't be a vampire and a witch, but there's no rule against being an immortal in a witch."

"Gotta love a good loophole," Benny said raising his glass.

"Yes indeed," Marcel said joining in.

"To us, to power, to forever," Klaus smiled and cheered to his enemies' demise


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews. XoxO I'm sorry my little lovelies but next chapter is going to be the last one. And for those of you following Slave for You I haven't forgotten about it, I just really want to finish this story this month. I hope to post the ending by Christmas. I'm sorry this is so short, but finals are here and I need to focus on my studies. I love you guys please enjoy this. Bamon4lyfe -Julie **_

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since Stefan was on the West coast. Something about the non-existent humidity spelled nostalgia for him. He was starting to like it out West wither or not he found Andorra this might be his new home. Stefan managed to compel his way into the school easy enough, and he even found Alexander's roster. He had a bunch of boring law classes so Stefan decided to look around campus for Andorra. He didn't see here in any of the halls. She hadn't been in any of the libraries, not in the food cart, not in the dorms. He was quickly running out of place to look when he someone nocked the papers out of his hands with a soccer ball.<p>

"Dude that was not cool," Vince yelled at his teammate Danny Dasi. "Hey are you okay man?" Vince asked as he and Danny ran over to Stefan.

"Yeah I'm cool…" Stefan said looking up at Xander and not knowing if he wanted to kill him slowly or quickly. "Xander…" he whispered.

"Yo, man that was my bad. Temper, I gotta watch it," Danny explained.

"Um, that's cool I have a bit of a temper too. That's why they invited sports right?" Stefan said as he kicked the ball around then up so Danny could grab it.

"Dude you play?" Vince asked.

"Not for a while, but yeah," he shrugged.

"Please tell me you go here," Danny begged.

"I actually I just transferred, I'm Stefan."

"You just started? I feel like I've seen you before," Vince said shaking his hand.

"I came here a few weeks ago with my girlfriend Andorra," he said and Vince gasp.

"That's weird my girlfriend had a sister named Andorra she just died, she want home for the funeral."

"That's depressing man, why you had to bring that up?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry dude it's just really weird. I just feel like I don't know," he shrugged. "It's not important, do you wanna play with us just for tonight. We need one more player for this campus tournament tonight."

"Our idiot roommate got put on probation for giving some freshmen alcohol."

"He thought he was going to get luck," Vince laughed.

"That's why you get a girlfriend so when the party's over you know you're going to get some," Danny said making the guy smirk. "Agree or disagree Stefan?"

"Everyone isn't a misogynistic as you Danny."

"Women belong in the kitchen or the bedroom, not the boardroom. These are scientific facts man," Danny laughed.

"I hope god gives you a daughter," Vince laughed.

"I'd teach her what I preach, and she'd be the happiest little girl in the world, because she listened to daddy and married rich," he said making them laugh. "I'm Danny by the way, and that depressing sack of sad is Vincent."

"I'm not a sack of sad I just miss my girl," he shrugged.

"It's been a week and if you wanted to be with her so much why didn't you just go with her to lord know where she came from, and be her bitch there?" Danny asked.

"I'm not her bitch," Vince mumbled.

"She certainly took your balls."

"Bye Danny."

"Listen up people we have a state of emergency," Danny yelled as they walked up the quad. "Vincent Dominello has lost his balls. I repeat Vincent Dominello has no balls. If you find them you are asked to return them to Tayler Hall, Danny yelled. "I hope someone finds your balls," he said as he shook Vince's hand and patted him on the back.

"Go to hell," Vincent said as he punched Danny in the arm.

"Dude I bruise," Danny laughed. "Thanks for your help Stefan, I'm sorry about the reneged soccer ball," Danny said giving Stefan a fits pound.

"No harm done," Stefan smiled. He actually like Danny, he wondered what he'd be like as a vampire.

"Later," Danny winked and headed the opposite way when they reached the intersection.

"I know Danny is crud and sexist, but he's a good dude," Vincent laughed. "Somewhere underneath it all I hope."

"Don't worry my brother is the king of misogyny. It kinda reminds me of home," He laughed.

"Oh, really where's home."

"Small town, Mystic Falls, Virginia," Stefan smiled, but Vince stopped short.

"You have got to be kidding me," Vincent yelled.

"What?"

"That's were Missy was going for her sister's funeral. She said she had family out there, but they are originally from Greece, Macedonia I think," he said pausing to see if that was right. "Anyway when she left I went to do laundry and I found a plane ticket for a return flight from Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"So you think Missy is cheating on you?"

"No, I was the one in Mystic Falls," he said sitting on a bench, "But I don't remember going or why I'd want to go there."

"There was a really cool Harley Davidson auto show a few days ago," Stefan said making him laugh.

"I just wanna remember I feel like I need to."

"If it were important I'm sure you would remember," Stefan added. He could tell Andy wasn't here and why would Artemis be here, and say Andy died?

"I know this sound weird, but I feel like someone really doesn't want me to know," Vince half smiled.

"So you're girlfriend knows an Andorra. That is pretty weird."

"Yeah that's not a really common name," Vince said trying to piece things together.

"When is your girlfriend coming back?"

"Sometime today she said," Vince looked lost in thought, and Stefan wanted to find Artemis and see what she did to Andorra. "Speak of the devil," Vincent said as Artemis walked over to them and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get in earlier, you know how family can be," she smiled as she sat on his lap. When she turned to see Stefan wave at her she went pale. "Who's this?"

"I'm Stefan I'm new," he smiled.

"And you won't believe this. He's from Mystic Falls," Vince informed Artemis who was now flushed.

"Really what a pity," she smiled.

"You're telling me," Stefan agreed.

"And he has a girlfriend named Andorra," Vince added. "Small world hunh?"

"The smallest," She grinned at him.

"When you get a chance could you show me to Blankley Hall.

"Yeah I live there I was actually about to go take a shower," Vince turned his attention to Artemis, "I'm going to take Stefan to the hall then we have t met coach McCaffrey so he can be put on our team roster."

"Okay," Artemis said getting up and kissing Vince again.

"It was nice meeting you..." Stefan said shaking Artemis' hand.

"Artemis," She smiled her icy smile at him.

"Of course. I'm sure Andorra will love to meet you when she comes to visit. I think she'd really like you Vince, you remind me of her friend Alexander," Stefan said.

"I'm running late for a meeting I'll see you two late," Artemis said trying to regroup before she did something reckless.

"Okay see you babe," Vince said kissing her cheek.

"Bye," she said and ran off.

"You said something about Alexander earlier," Vincent said once they reached the hall.

"Yeah, he was a friend of Andorra he used to be her boyfriend or something," Stefan shrugged as if that didn't eat him up inside.

"This might sound crazy, but I think something is defiantly wrong," he said taking Stefan to his room. "I found this stuff in my duffle bag," Vince handed him little scrapes of paper one was a receipt.

"I'm trying to convince her that it will be ok, but she doesn't want me to live with the pain," Stefan read, "She loves him and they seem happy," Stefan read another note, "These vampires are barbaric, but caring. I see why she stayed. Andorra might need me again, I have to remember her. The talisman is the key, find it and you'll know everything," Stefan looked up at Vince.

"They are fucking freaky right?" Vince asked. He looked like he was losing it, but happy he had someone to share the feeling with. "They are all signed Alexander."

"Maybe Danny is fucking with you it seems like his type of thing."

"He didn't know about Andorra, that can't be a coincidence," Vince said. "No I'm sure it's not him, he doesn't know Artemis called me Alexander. I'm sure this is my handwriting too. That's weird isn't it?"

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?"

"I have to find this talisman thing. It says it will help me remember," he shrugged.

"Or I could help you," Stefan wagered.

"How?"

"I'm a vampire," Stefan shrugged.

"What?" Vince said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm a vampire and you're a carbon-copy of Alexander the Great," he smiled at Vince.

"That was funny I really believed you for a secon"- Vince stopped when he saw Stefan Vamp out. "What the fuck man?" Vince yelled as he backed up.

"I'm a vampire, you're a reincarnate and our girlfriend is in trouble."

"Our girlfriend?"

"Andorra, she's Artemis' sister and hopefully she's not dead," Stefan added.

"I don't understand how this can be true."

Stefan let out a hard sigh before he compelled Vince. "Remember everything Andorra made you forget."

Soon the memories came flooding in and Alexander was back, but he was still Vince, and Vince understood, but it was still so surreal. "What do you think Artemis did to her?"

"Nothing she didn't deserve," Artemis smiled as she busted into the room and threw Stefan against the wall knocking him unconscious. "I know this is all confusing for you, but you'll think me for it."

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to think we'll never find her," Rebekah pouted as she and Bonnie did the locator spell. "We've been doing this for hours and you need a break."<p>

"I'm not stopping until I know where she is. Andorra didn't stop looking for me because she was tired and she didn't stop trying to find a way to spare you all, because she couldn't find one. She never gave up, and I'm not going to either."

"Look here witch. I'm team Andorra and Stefan as much as you are, mainly because I like seeing Elena alone, but mostly because I envy them and what they have. I know you want to find her, but the thing is, she did all that for you because she's a goddess and you're a mortal witch with a hero complex," Rebekah said trying to talk some sense into Bonnie. She'd never say it out loud, but Bonnie is the only one out of the trio that Rebekah could see herself being really close to. She in Caroline were far too much alike to ever be extremely close, and Elena stabbed her in the back one too many times for that relationship to be completely repaired.

"So what are you saying?" Bonnie asked hoping Rebekah didn't just want her to give up.

"I'm saying let's take a break and maybe something better will come along. If Andorra really is somewhere on Olympus or Hades this probably wouldn't work anyway," Rebekah sighed.

"Oh, Bex you're a genius," Bonnie smiled as she raced to find Damon and Persephone. Bonnie ran out the study door and bumped into something hard. It was Damon and he looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"My brother the sociopath needed to see for himself that Andorra wasn't with Xander and he left already, without his phone," Damon smiled.

"That's not good," Rebekah sighed.

"And she's here because?"

"Here mom was the original witch and she has her talisman which is powerful, and that's what we need right now," Bonnie frowned. "Be nice."

"But its Rebekah," Damon sighed.

"Damon," Bonnie warned. She took a deep breath in and decided to ignore him. "Persephone is there a map of Mt. Olympus and Hades you could get for us? I don't think she's down here, but she has to be somewhere."

"Yes there are I'll go grab them," She said and disappeared in a bright, white fog.

"That was cool," Damon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist.

"We can find Stefan in the meantime," Bonnie turned and looked up at Damon.

"Everything always boils down to Stefan," he teased.

"If it were you we were looking for, he wouldn't question it," Bonnie added as she picked up one of Stefan's journals. She went to the map and removed Andorra's necklaces and saw Andorra and Stefan together in a white room.

"Bonnie?" Rebekah asked noting the look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I think Andorra gave us a way to find her. We were just using it wrong," Bonnie said heading for the door.

"Where are you going now?" Damon demanded.

"I have to go home and get the box and bracelet I need them to find Andorra," Bonnie said.

"What about Stefan?" Damon asked.

"They're together and they're in trouble," Bonnie warned him.

"Come on I'm driving," Rebekah said grabbing her jacket and leading the way out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I know I promised the riveting conclusion to this story for tomorrow, but that's not going to happen because it's not finished yet. Have no fear, I have a little teaser Bamon scene for you guys to make up for it. SteVie'sGriL this is going to make you happy. Vie I was watching Twisted when I wrote that and I love Danny. BamonXOXO Bonnie will tap into so pretty awesome stuff when it comes time for a final Klaus showdown. Princess of Darkness Artemis will get everything she deserves I'm sure of that. Happy reading everyone and hopefully we'll have an happy ending for the new year.-Julie **_

* * *

><p>"Why isn't this working," Bonnie said. She was starting to get frustrated with her powers. Something was blocking her from finding Stefan and Andorra, but no matter what she wasn't giving up.<p>

"You're bleeding again," Rebekah said being a nag.

"I'm okay," Bonnie hissed.

Rebekah got Bonnie some tissue to wipe her noise. "I've seen what Damon does to people who hurt you and I don't want to be on the receiving end of that," she smiled.

"Well you won't because you're not hurting me," Bonnie said then she paused and looked up at Rebekah.

"Andorra is the keeper of all the world's misfortunes. If a miss fortunate fell upon you, wouldn't that be a stronger connection," Rebekah purposed.

"No that's just a dumb idea," Damon said coming into the room. "She doesn't need to be hurt to find Andy she's connected to her by blood."

"And that hasn't worked yet has it?" Rebekah questioned.

"I know Andorra and I know pain isn't the way to get to her. She's been avoiding all the plights for all her immortal life, all but one," he smiles.

"Why would she keep one of those things?" Bonnie asked.

"Remember the story, what was the last thing that came out of that box?" Damon said.

"Hope," Rebekah questioned.

"She's been holding on to hope all her life that she'd get to have a normal life. That hope is the only thing that kept her going for a while," Bonnie said.

"All you need is a little more hope and we'll find Andorra," Damon smiled.

"You are so smart," Bonnie said as she kissed him.

"You're wasting time," Rebekah tsked.


	29. Final Chapter-All of Me

_**Here is the bittersweet moment, the last chapter of Out of the Box. I just wanted to thank you all one last time for all the reviews and support. I'm so happy you guys enjoyed this. It's the first ever Bamon fic I wrote and it means so much to me how receptive you all were to it, especially since I only started watch tvd in mid-third season. When I was writing this chapter I was listing to Unconditionally by Katy Perry, Technicolor Part 1 by Jesse McCartney and All of ME by John Legend. All of Me got to be the title name, because it's totally a Bamon song. I might do little one shots based on this story in the future, but IDK when. I hope you enjoy this. Happy New Year-Julie **_

* * *

><p>Niklaus had everything he needed to start his sacrifice. He had his holding place for his goddesses, he had his minions hard at work, and he had witches to do the spell. Everything was going according to his master plan. "Marcel wouldn't you say this is a perfect time to start?" Niklaus asked Marcel.<p>

The vampire then turn to his two witch companions Davina and Sophie. "You heard the man," he said.

The girls immediately went to work. They set up a circle of cypress seeds, wolf's blood, and phoenix ash to trap Artemis. And a circle of papyrus oil, egret feathers, and pomegranate seeds to hold Andorra. As the witches chanted the glass blew out of every window boarded or not. The lights flickered and went out. The Earth started to shake beneath their feet and soon each circle sparkled with blue crystals of light. It was working. Klaus smiled and bored his fangs in anticipation of confrontation, but he had the place warded with every Winchester spell Benny could find. Andorra and Artemis were going to be powerless.

* * *

><p>Artemis was upset that her plan was progressing faster than she wanted. It was still going on without a hitch, but she wanted to draw out Andorra's suffering for another month or so. It was a shame Stefan didn't play his role as planned. Now things were going to get physical and blood was bound to fall. Her ruby red lips turned upwards in a taunt smile at the thought.<p>

She put Stefan in the glass cylinder with Andorra so they could say their goodbyes. Artemis had to fix things with Alexander. She glanced at her sister one last time as Andorra held onto Stefan and cried over his still body. Artemis couldn't wait to see Andorra's reaction when she actually killed Stefan. Artemis left her sister with a smile on her face.

Andorra ran her fingers through Stefan's hair. She knew he was going to wake soon, but the anticipation was killing her. She had wanted to say so much to him but didn't know where to start. She grabbed his hand and gently song to him.

Stefan looked up at her. He couldn't believe his eyes. He sat up against the will of his aching body and kissed her. "I thought she killed you," he said as he cradled her face in his hands.

"She's going to and I don't care, I just want to make sure you all are safe," she cried.

Stefan kissed her again. He missed the sweet taste of her lips. "I'm not going to let her kill you. Damon and Bonnie are working with Persephone and they'll find us," Stefan promised her.

"Persephone can't leave Hades before her time, it will change the seasons and Demeter will come for her," Andorra said.

"That's not true?" Stefan questioned.

"Yes it is," Andorra said. "She won't be able to stay for longer than a day. Come the second morning Demeter will come for her."

"That's convent," Stefan said trying to think of a plan, "Do you know where we are?"

"Technically, we're in Ephesus at Artemis's favorite temple, but were in Olympus," Andorra said.

"Okay we'll figure something out when Artemis gets back. We'll get out and make a run for it," Stefan said.

She rubbed the side of his face, "I'm going to get you home I promise," she smiled at him.

Stefan put his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. "I'm not living in a world where you don't exists. I'm not going to spend one more day without you by my side, do you understand me?" he said in a forceful voice.

She just nodded and smiled. She was so glad to have him there with her. She kissed his lips never wanting to miss that feeling again. "I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Andorra."

They held onto each other and soon Andorra started to glen with a blue tint. "What's happening?" Stefan asked.

"Someone is summoning me," she said, "Hold my hands."

Andorra was so grateful to finally be getting out of the cylinder. That was until she saw Niklaus smiling at her.

"Welcome love," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Artemis was with Vince in his dorm room. He had questions and she had answers. The only problem was he seemed to be amazed by her teleporting into his room. "How did you do that?" he asked her.<p>

"Stefan did a horrible job of giving you your memories back," she laughed.

"He made me remember what Andorra made me forget, he didn't turn me into a completely different person," he accused her.

"You will thank me for what I did for you. We belong together. I know you felt it," Artemis smiled. "You love me and you know that if Stefan never walked back into our lives we'd be happy."

"I don't know that. But I do know that on more than one occasion you tricked me and drugged me. I know that you are crazy and malicious. I can't be with you," Vince said knowing he could loss his life for this. "I'm not what you deserve Missy. You can do better and deserve better than me."

"I'm not letting you go again. You're not Alexander the Great. You don't have long campaigns to go on, or a kingdom to run. This can work if you just let it," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Forgive your sister and let me go," he said with a gentle smile.

Rage swelled in her chest at his request. She was going to kill Andorra if it was the last thing she did. "Andorra doesn't love you the way I do. She just let you go for Stefan. They're together now," she cried. "Why can't anyone see her for the evil snake she is?"

"She isn't my wife anymore, I'm not the man you fell in love with either."

"You are him."

"No, you killed Alexander," he yelled. Artemis went cold.

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

"That wasn't the first time you tried to kill me either," he accused.

"You were confused," she pleaded with him.

Artemis held his hand and pleaded with him to change his mind. She felt like she was being pulled through the ground and soon she was somewhere different with Vince in front of her.

"Artemis, Alexander how lovely of you two to join us," Niklaus smiled.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't this working," Bonnie said. She was starting to get frustrated with her powers. Something was blocking her from finding Stefan and Andorra, but no matter what she wasn't giving up.<p>

"You're bleeding again," Rebekah said being a nag.

"I'm okay," Bonnie hissed.

Rebekah got Bonnie some tissue to wipe her noise. "I've seen what Damon does to people who hurt you, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of that list," she smiled.

"Well you won't because you're not hurting me," Bonnie said then she paused and looked up at Rebekah. She had a mischievous look on her face, and it scared Bonnie.

"Andorra is the keeper of all the world's misfortunes," She started looking down at Bonnie with her face becoming dark. "If a misfortunate fell upon you, wouldn't that be a stronger connection," Rebekah purposed.

"No, that's just a dumb idea," Damon said coming into the room. "She doesn't need to be hurt to find Andy she's connected to her by blood."

"And that hasn't worked yet has it?" Rebekah questioned.

"I know Andorra and I know pain isn't the way to get to her. She's been avoiding all the plights for all her immortal life, all but one," he smiled.

"Why would she keep one of those things?" Bonnie asked.

"Remember the story, what was the last thing that came out of that box?" Damon said.

"Hope," Rebekah questioned. With her face scrunched up.

"She's been holding on to hope all her life. Hope that she'd get to have a normal life. That hope is the only thing that kept her going for a while," Bonnie said.

"All you need is a little more hope and we'll find Andorra," Damon smiled.

"You are so smart," Bonnie said as she kissed him.

"You're wasting time," Rebekah tsked.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood and was the first to approach Klaus. "What do you want Klaus?" he asked his old companion.<p>

"I'm sorry to bring you into our little quarrel, but your girlfriend and her sister both double crossed me. And as you know all too well, I cannot stand for such disrespected!" Klaus yelled.

"You stole from the gods and stupidly thought you could get away with it," Vince said backing up Stefan.

"Alexander, I see you're human again. What a shame," Klaus noted. "I guess you'll be starting you next life sooner then you thought."

Andorra knew Klaus was seconds away from killing both Stefan and Vince so she tried to step out of the circle and burned herself. She screamed out in agony and everyone turned their attention to her. "Oh, silly me. I forgot to mention that as long as those circles surround you both you're trapped here, and those symbols on the wall and ceiling keep you from using your powers."

Artemis tried to escape but she was burnt too. She tried to use her power to blow away the circle and nothing happened. "What have you done?" she demanded.

Klaus walked over to her and picked her up by her neck. "You promised me a sacrifice and that's what I'm going to get," he said through his teeth and threw her down. Her back hit the edge of the circle and she screamed.

Stefan charged after Klaus, but Benny caught him with a right hook to the face. Marcel grabbed Vince before he got a chance to do anything and they tied them up. They were heavily outnumbered between the rest of Klaus' hybrids, and Marcel's men Vince didn't know what to do. He had to think of something quick if they were going to escape before Klaus killed them all.

* * *

><p>There was very little the two goddesses could do to escape, but Klaus had miscalculated two things. Before Andorra was a goddess she belong to the world's most powerful line of witches, the prophetess of Egypt. And though Artemis was weakened by the wards she could never truly die. She could be hurt and slowed, but never killed not matter how hard he tried.<p>

If the girls hoped to escape they'd need each other for that. Andorra fell to her knees pretending to be extremely weak. Artemis smiled over at her. It was good acting. _Stefan and Vince, _Andorra said calling to them telepathically. _I have a plan. I'm going to find Bonnie and bring her here but you guys need to get down and free Artemis. _

Stefanand Vince exchanged looks. Why would they free Artemis over her? _And if we free you instead? _Stefan asked her.

_The wards weaken me more than her. She could actually save us. If you free me there's no grantee I could do that. She'll kill Klaus if nothing else._

_Hurry with whatever you're going to do I'll free Stefan and Artemis,_ Vince promised.

Stefan didn't understand how but he could hear their end of the conversation too. He assumed the same was true of Vince. _I have a plan but I'll need you to distract Benny and Marcel._

_Sure, _Stefan agreed.

_I have to sever our connection in order to contact Bonnie so you guys wouldn't be able to communicate. _Andorra draw a long breath and convulsed for a minute.

"I think you broke my sister," Artemis smiled. "Nice work."

* * *

><p>Persephone took them to the water banks of New Orleans that's were Bonnie felt Andorra. "I know this place," Rebekah said. "This is where we landed 300 years ago."<p>

Persephone could feel that something was wrong. She could feel the residue of powerful magic all around her and then it happened. Her mother called to her. She knew Demeter would find her and come, but she figured she would have seen Andorra by now.

"We need to hurry," Persephone urged as she looked around. The bulk of the power was coming from a warehouse in the distance. "I'm sure they're in that building."

"Wait," Andorra said appearing before them. Persephone never been more at ease in her life. Andorra was scruffy and disheveled, but okay.

Persephone tried to hug her but her arms only held air. "What's wrong with you?" Damon demanded.

"I had to use magic to find you," Andorra said.

Persephone knew that when Zeus made Andorra a goddess he cut the tie to her magical lineage. She couldn't have her witch powers which were limited by nature and the boundless power of a goddess. "How is that possible?"

"The place I am is warded. That's why I came to warn you. Persephone, you can't go in there it's too dangerous."

"So what do we do now?" Rebekah asked. She didn't see how they could stop brother if he found a way to take out a goddess.

Then they heard what sounded like thunder. "Oh no," Persephone and Andorra said together.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as the Earth shook and the sound became clearer. It was like horses galloping in the sky.

"It's my mother you guys have to go now. Get rid of the wards and I'll send help," Persephone said as they ran to the warehouse.

Andorra led them to the building she was in. "Bonnie I'm going to let you access my power. You won't need any spells just envision what you want to happen and it will. When the wards are down Artemis can deal with Klaus and you need to leave as soon as possible," Andorra said.

"Why does it sound like you don't intend on leaving with us?" Damon asked.

"Because I might not, and that will be okay," she said excepting her plight. Everything that was happening was her fault, and if giving her life insured that everyone she cared about made it out of this alive, than that was what she was going to do.

"We came here to bring you and Stefan home and that's what's happening," Bonnie said. She wasn't going to leave anyone behind if she could help it. They were all in this together and they were all getting out together.

"I hope you're right," she smiled and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Vincent looked up and the chain holding up the huge piece of machinery in the center of the room was somehow connected to the one's holding him. Vince managed to use a loose screw to pick the lock on his shackles. He used a soccer move to balance the screw and kick it over to Stefan who barely caught it on the tip of his shoe. Stefan quickly and discreetly kicked it into his hand. Stefan winked at Vince letting him know he could get free. Vince tugged the chains a few good times. "Let us go," He ordered.<p>

All the vampires and hybrids laughed. "You wish," Benny smiled and just than Vince fell to the ground alone with the huge rusty mixer which crushed those standing under it.

Benny jumped on Vince and Stefan ripped out his heart. "I got your back," Vince said looking on at their impending attackers. He picked up the chains he was in prepared to do whatever he could to help Stefan. A girl hybrid was the first to pounce at them and Vince managed to wrap the chain around her neck. He pulled until he somehow broke every bone in her neck and she fell to the ground.

The next was on Stefan's side a tall muscular man. Stefan punched him in the gut and flipped him over. He soon reached in the guys back and ripped out his heart. Vincent looked over at Stefan not realizing vampires could do stuff like that. Stefan dropped the heart and they continued to fin the guys off the hybrid vampire mix.

"Why aren't they dead yet?" Marcel asked Klaus.

"They will be soon enough," Klaus said when Rebekah walked in and spotted Niklaus and Marcel. "Sister how nice of you to join us. And you've brought Bonnie and Damon. More friends to meet their impending ends," Klaus smiled.

"Nik, stop this now," Rebekah ordered.

Klaus jumped over the railing and walked up to his sister soon Marcel followed close behind him. "So, this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far. Must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you," he said looking at Bonnie and Damon, "is this your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this poultry excuse for a takedown Bekah. Do you think you can subdue me - with this!?"

Bonnie did as Andorra instructed and tapped into her as a power source to incased Klaus in a circle of fire. "No but I'm sure this will slow you down," Rebekah said vamping out and attacking Marcel.

"How the hell are we supposed to get rid of all these symbol," Damon said as he looked around.

"Don't worry about it, just help Stefan and Vince," Bonnie ordered as she tried to hold off Klaus she didn't know how long she could trap him, but if Damon could get rid of the hybrids and vampires maybe they could stand a chance.

"What's your plan?" Damon asked as he killed a vampire about to attack Vince.

"Not to die," Stefan said as he ripped the heart of a hybrid's chest.

"Got anything better," Damon asked Vince.

"If the chicks are what's powering the symbols and weakening Andorra and Artemis shouldn't we stop them," he said pulling a pole out the back of a vampire.

"Stefan, you take out the witches Vince and I'll clear a path for you," Damon said as he and Vince made their way in front of Stefan knocking out vampires and hybrids alone the way. There were only four hybrids and six vampires left. Damon saw a flat piece of metal on the ground. "Get down," he yelled.

Luckily Vince ducked before he turned around. "Dude!" he yelled at Damon.

"You're fine," Damon said as he made two stakes out of a wooden beam. "Go for the heart," Damon said giving one to Vince and then attacking a vampire. Vince followed Damon's orders using all his strength to plunge the stake into the heart of the hybrid standing before him. "Good, watch your back," Damon said as he staked the vampire behind him.

"Thanks man," Vince said finally believing he could make it out alive. There were only three more to go and Stefan was close to the witches.

Across the warehouse Marcel and Rebekah were in a heated fight. "Why would you help Nik after everything he did to us?" Rebekah questioned as she punched him and he feel to the ground.

"Let's not play coy Rebekah," Marcel smirked. "You had a choice in the matter too. Klaus may be your brother, but hasn't he daggered you one too many times, and still you comeback a little more loyal to him every time," Marcel accused.

Rebekah put her foot over his neck "To me, the very definition of the word "_broken_" suggests that something can be fixed. I have a whole eternity to accomplish one single task-my brother's salvation. If I surrender this, then tell me what value would I be to my family, to myself, to… you?"

Marcel looked up at her questioningly. "What does that mean?"

"It means I can kill you like my friends just did to your minions, or you can come help me convince my brother that this is not worth it?" Rebekah said. Marcel reach up his hand, and Rebekah helped him up. "There was that so ha"- Rebekah looked down and there was a dagger in her chest.

"Sorry love, but your brother drives a hard bargain," he smiled at her as she desiccated and fell. When he looked up all his vampires were dead and Sophie lay on the floor her heart barely beating, and Stefan was draining Davina. "No!" Marcel screamed as he ran over and picked up Davina's frail, limp body.

Stefan was running over to Andorra and Artemis oblivious Marcel's presence. Damon and Vince were working on removing the circle so Stefan started to help when Vince screamed and shot up. Vince fell to the ground with a stake through his heart.

"No Alexander," Artemis said. She was finally free and Bonnie stopped her fire wall and Klaus lounged at her. Damon immediately knocked him off of her, and started to punch him. "No please wake up," Artemis cried as she held Vince. "Please," she begged laying her head against his. When she looked up her eyes were glacial and fixed on Marcel. She put her hand up and his back bent and an unnatural way. "You will pay," she yelled.

Stefan turned from watching Artemis and Marcel to free Andorra. Her heart was beating too slowly for her to be okay like she promised. "Open your eyes for me. Vince needs you please open your eyes so you can help him," Stefan begged. "Com'on Andy open your eyes for me," he begged her.

Artemis slowly welled his heart out of his chest as Marcel screamed loudly. "I'm going to rip your heart to shreds like you just did to mine," Artemis promised through her tears. Once she held his heart in her hand she through it on the floor and stomped on it.

Klaus was going to kill Damon if Bonnie didn't figure something out. She didn't want to use too much of Andorra's power's but she could feel herself growing weaker by the minute, then it struck her what to do. "Let him go Klaus, it's over. You lost," Bonnie yelled.

Klaus held Damon by his neck and turned to Bonnie. "What exactly are you going to do now? Kill me and risk killing your love, and your mother along with all of your friends?" Klaus questioned.

Bonnie smirked at him and used the chains around the warehouse to trap Klaus. "I may not be able to kill you, but I _will_ stop you," Bonnie said causing the lights to get unbearably bright and sparks to fly. "I will make the blood clot in your veins," She said through gritted teeth causing a heavy rain storm outside.

Damon watched in awe of all the power Bonnie was somehow toting around. He wondered where this was all this time. Stefan watched feeling Andorra slipping away from him. Artemis smiled at the sight of her sister dying in her lover's arms. If only he knew Bonnie was the one killing her.

"I will make every bone, muscle, and joint in your body turn to stone," Bonnie said causing thunder to sound and the rusted out sprinklers to go off and soak the place. "You won't have power over us anymore."

When she was finished only a Klaus statue stood before them. Damon looked over Bonnie's work. "Nice job," he said bring a smile to her face. "If only you thought of this sooner." And the smile was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"Where's Rebekah?" Bonnie asked noticing she was nowhere in sight.

Damon spotted her laying on the floor with a dagger in her heart. "Useless," he said as he pulled the dagger out. "So much for Original muscle."

"Bite your tongue," Rebekah said as she came to. She looked at the stone slab that was now her brother. Then she turned her attention to Stefan and Andorra. "Andy," she said and they all rushed over.

"She's not waking up," Stefan said. He tried to give her his blood but nothing happened.

"There's nothing any of you can do. Bonnie used all Andorra's power," Artemis smiled as she approached them. "The only thing we can do is put her out of her misery," Artemis said raising her hand when the building started to dissolve around them.

"Enough!" Apollo yelled at his sister.

"Apollo what are you doing here?" Artemis demanded.

Rebekah and Bonnie looked at him with their mouths wide open. Apollo was the personification of the sun with his golden aura. His body was long and lean. His eyes were such a light brown they appeared to be gold and enraged as he looked at his twin sister. "You will return to Olympus and leave Andorra alone," he ordered her.

"I knew you're true colors would finally show one day. I am your twin. We are day and night, and you'd chose that half-breed nothing over me!" Artemis yelled.

"Zeus sent me here to fetch you. If you value your position as the keeper of the moon I wouldn't keep him waiting," Apollo said as he walked over to Andorra. Artemis could tell Apollo was serious so she left and went to face her father.

Apollo picked up Andorra's head and poured something in her mouth from a hide water pouch. "Open your eyes little one," he smiled down at his little sister. Andorra did as her brother willed. "You sure know how to create a mess," Apollo smiled at her.

"Tell me about it," Damon agreed as everyone but Apollo glared at him.

"How did you get here?" Andorra asked as she hugged Apollo.

"Persephone said that you needed me so I came, and now we must go," Apollo said helping her up.

Andorra looked around at her friends and noticed someone missing. "Where's Vince?" Andorra asked Stefan.

He didn't know how to tell her that Vince died trying to save him. He couldn't bear hurting her. "He's gone," Stefan said seeing the realization hit her.

"No," she cried looking around for his body. She spotted him not to far away. "N-no I'm sorry," she cried over him. "I'm so sorry."

Apollo walked over to his sister and comforted her. "We must go Dori," Apollo said urging her.

"I'm not leaving," she said looking into his eyes. "I'll be okay," she said holding his hand.

Apollo placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he smiled at her.

"I love you too," she said as she turned her attention back to Vince.

Stefan came over and sat beside her. "I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

"We all are," Bonnie said as she approached Andorra.

"I know, and I know that you guys did what you could for him. Thank you for that," she smiled at her friends.

"That's what family's for," Rebekah said.

"Speak for yourself," Damon said as Bonnie jabbed him with her elbow.

"Let's go home," Andorra said looking up at Stefan.

"Of course," he said helping her up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two weeks later<em>**

Stefan and Andorra hesitated at the door of Stefan's bedroom. There was so much still unsaid between them, and neither thought to address it until that moment. "I wouldn't have pick Vince over you," she said looking up into his hazel eyes. "I'll always be connected to him, but what we had was over the second Alexander died. Just because he was the same person doesn't mean he'd wants the same things. That's what Artemis never understood."

"I know. I could see that when I gave him his memories back. He stilled cared for you and Artemis, but it wasn't what it was before. I'm sorry I was so cold to you when you left," he said.

"I understand why. I love all of you Stefan. The good, the bad, and everything in between. I trust you and I know that you'll never hurt me," she said as her lips reached up to meet his.

Stefan firmly grabbed her waist as he deepened their kiss. He moved his hands up and down her spine stirring the electricity between them. Stefan started ripping off their clothes and guided Andorra back to his bed. She fell over the side and Stefan removed her shirt. He wasted no time laying her back. He got on his knees and pulled her hips closer to him. His tongue moved through he slit as it found her little bud. His tongue flicked across her clit causing a tangle to shoot up her spine.

Andorra's hand grabbed his soft blonde hair pulling him in closer to her. She arched her back so he could have better access. Soon his fingers entered her wet center and she thought she'd die. "Stefan," she moaned looking down at his lust filled eyes. He had been watching the pleasure play out on her face. The intense look in his eyes made her skin flush. Stefan moaned against her mound sending a deep vibration through her. Andorra convulsed underneath him as Stefan kissed his way up her body.

Andorra closed the short distance to his lips and flipped him over. Stefan looked up and couldn't help but smirk at the desire in his lover's eyes. She quickly found the piece of Stefan's anatomy she desired most and feathered kisses up and down his shaft. She flicked her tongue of his spongy tip and Stefan groaned. She loosened her jaw to take in as much of him as she could. Slowly working up and down his cock. She speed up her movements and halted at his tip to tease it with her tongue. Stefan moved her hair out of her face watching her.

Stefan didn't want to cum in her mouth so he pulled her back up his body and kissed her. He sat up on the bed and positioned her hot core over his dick. "I want you like this," he said as she looked down at him. He eased himself into her tight tunnel. The feel of them coming together like this was almost too much to handle. Andorra worked her hips in a circle at the base of his dick. She loved having all of him inside of her. She held on to his headboard and worked herself slowly up and down his dick. Soon the intensity built for them both. Stefan grabbed on to her hips thrusting into her deep, soft tunnel. "Stefan," she yelled as her breath started to hitch.

Stefan was going to live out his fantasy. He was going to drink from his goddess while he fucked her. However, he had something a little more intimate in mind. He quickly turned on top of her never missing a thrust. He looked adoringly down at her and she caressed his cheek. Soon his eyes and the veins surrounding them grew dark. He bite into his wrist. Hesitantly, she put her lips to his flesh and started to drink. He kissed the wrist of the hand on his cheek and then bite into it. Andorra let out a sharp gasp as the intimacy of them blood sharing took hold of her. They were now connected in the highest way Stefan could think of. She was his.

* * *

><p>Damon and Bonnie come home to hear Stefan's bed bang against the floor and wall. "Oh great," Damon said as he took off Bonnie's jacket. "Sounds like Stefan and Andorra are home."<p>

"I can hear that," Bonnie laughed. She looked up at Damon and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Go ahead, say it," Bonnie said.

"Say what?" he innocently asked as he pulled her into his body.

"Whatever crud remark you're going to use to get me in your bed," she said knowing him far too well to know he wouldn't let the night end with Stefan and Andorra having passionate sex and him getting to cuddle.

"Like, why don't we show them how it's done and make some noise of our own," he said placing a kiss to her cheek. "Or, let's make my bedrock like that," he said as he kissed her neck. "Which one do you like better?"

"How about, I love you Bonnie Bennett, let me show you how much?" She reached up and kissed his lips.

"N-nan I don't think that's quite my style," he said laughing when she hit him. He pulled her into his body and looked deep into her eyes. "Make love to me Bonnie Bennett," he said with a challenge in his eyes. He was egging her on. "Fuck me long and hard."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked over to the steps. When she reached the bottom of the steps she took off her jeans nice and slow. She gave Damon a little smile over her shoulder and continued undressing as she made her way up the winding staircase. Damon laughed to himself as he collected her clothes and raced up the stairs. The second he opened the door Bonnie was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. He walked over to her and kissed her deeply plunging his tongue deep into her mouth.

By the time he let Bonnie up for air she was dazed and disoriented. The next thing she knew he was pushing her down on the bed completely naked. "Oh Ms. Bennett you have no idea how much trouble you're in," Damon smiled down at her.

"I was only following your orders," Bonnie smirked up at him. She kissed him and used a little magic to pin him to the bed. "What was it you said you wanted me to do?" she asked as she straddled him. His cock was caught right between her wet lips and Damon could only groan. "That doesn't ring any bells," Bonnie smiled down at him.

Damon tried to reach up and touch her, but he couldn't move. "What did you do Bonnie?" he asked as he tried to move.

Bonnie leaned down and kissed the side of his jaw and down to the base of his neck and back up to his ear. "I'm going to fuck you long and hard," she said with a wicked chuckle.

A chill went down Damon's spin as he awaited Bonnie's next move. Soon she was working herself up and down his shaft. All he wanted to do was grab her hips and fuck her. Damon looked up at Bonnie while she drove him crazy. "Bonnie stop torturing me," he groaned.

The girl and question giggled to herself. She reached between her legs and grabbed Damon's cock. She slowly impaled herself on his harden member. She put her hands on his chest to help balance herself as she worked her hips in a small circle. "Is that better Damon?" she teased him. "Am I fucking you good enough?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yes Bonnie yes," he yelled when she started to tighten her muscles around his member. Bonnie continued to work her hips alternating between bouncing on his dick and grinding her hips in a circle. Damon lay there helplessly wishing he never opened his big mouth. Bonnie was turning him out. She knew what he liked and how he liked it. Damon groaned as he felt himself about to cum. However, it was his little witch that had the orgasm.

Bonnie felt the tightening and tangle in her lower belly and soon her muscles contracted around him. Bonnie buried her head in the crock of Damon's neck as she continued to ride him at a slower pace. "That's a good girl cum for daddy," Damon said.

Bonnie kissed him once her orgasm subsided. "Did I meet your steep expectations?" she asked.

"You exceeded them," he smiled up at her. "But you forgot something," he said looking down at his still harden cock. "Can I have my freedom back?" he asked.

Bonnie allowed him to move and soon her back hit the bed. Damon eased himself back into her tight pussy and worked himself against Bonnie's G-spot. Soon Bonnie was moaning and writhing underneath him. He leaned down and latched onto her breast sucking one and working the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh Damon," Bonnie yelled as she arched her back. Her muscles tightened and fluttered around his dick. Soon Damon felt his balls tighten and soon he was jerking inside of Bonnie. She reached up and kissed him continuing to ride out her orgasm.

Damon lay on top of Bonnie for a moment gathering his strength. "That was something," he said as he rolled off of her. He pulled her into his body and she rested her head on his chest. "I love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

When Bonnie didn't say anything he looked down at her and she was fast asleep. Damon laughed to himself and enjoyed holding his woman in his arm. The smell of passionate sex sunk into his lungs, and he couldn't imagine ever being happier.

* * *

><p>Andorra crawled on top of Stefan and feathered kisses down his neck. "Mr. Ripper it's time to wake up," she said.<p>

Stefan let out a smug laugh. "Back for more?" he asked never opening his eyes. He had been waiting for her to get out of the shower since he decided not to join her.

"No I'm your wake up call for school," Andorra said kissing his cheek. She waked over to his window and opened the curtains. "It's a beautiful Monday morning," she smiled looking out the window.

"If you're going to be a student you have to realize there is no such thing as a beautiful Monday." Stefan was soon behind her kissing her neck. "We could just stay in bed today," he moaned in her ear.

She turned and looked him dead in the eye. "You promised me a normal life. School is a part of that, so get dress and meet me at school," she ordered.

"What's one day in etern-what why am I meeting you at school? Why aren't we going together?" he asked. Andorra smiled at him. "I'm gonna sit for this one."

Stefan sat on the edge of his bed and Andorra sat on his lap. "So you guys graduate in a few months right?" Andorra reminded him.

"Right, what does that have to do with anything?" Stefan questioned.

"Well Rebekah suggested that since Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena are going to be roommates that we should too. So we found an apartment near Whitmore College and we're moving in after school," she smiled.

"That's not happening. You're staying here end of story," Stefan smiled at her.

"You can't expect me to live in sin with you Stefan?" she asked.

"We could skip the college part and just get married," Stefan suggested.

"See you at school," Andorra said kissing him on his cheek giving him his answer.

* * *

><p>Damon and Bonnie came into the kitchen to see Andorra rushing around. "Morning Andy," Bonnie said shooting her a questioning glance.<p>

"Morning," she said giving the pair a knowing smile. "I made breakfast. Pancakes for the witch and O negative for my big bro," she winked.

"Where's your other half?" Damon asked as he picked up the coffee mug with his breakfast.

"Hopefully, getting ready for school," she said as the front door open.

"Andorra we have a deadline to meet," Rebekah said as she came into the kitchen. "Well isn't this cozy. Heaving breakfast like one big happy family."

"We are," Andorra smiled as she handed Rebekah a travel mug with blood in it. "See you at school Bonnie," Andorra said leading Rebekah out the door.

**_ Fin_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**I know this story is completed but I promised you guys little one shots and here's one. It takes place sometime in that three months Bonnie was dead and Stefan was in the safe. Ofcourse that never happened and Elena is human. I hope you enjoy it. **_

* * *

><p>Damon could feel her fingers pulling on his hair and her body hovering over his. He could smell her arousal from under the sheets and all he wanted was to be inside of her again. Damon reached over to her side of the bed, and found nothing but air. He opened his eyes to see the spot his little witch was supposed to be in empty. He groaned at the aching between his legs. He wanted her so bad it hurt.<p>

Then he heard Stefan and Andorra going at it again. _What is the point of her living with Rebekah if they are going to spend every moment they could here fucking like rabbits?_ Damon hated that he was once again jealous of his little brother and the relationship he had with Andorra. They were cute together and Damon was honestly happy for both of them. With that said he hated how much more sex they had then he and Bonnie. It took too much time and effort to get into Bonnie's pants now that she started school. She and Caroline were taking summer classes with Matt so he wouldn't feel bad about needing the extra boost to get into college.

It bothered him more than he let on that Bonnie wanted to spend the summer in school and not under him. He picked up his phone and called his witch. "This better be important I have a test in today," Bonnie said. She was studying and she really was happy to have a break. Plus she really missed him, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"What is the test on, maybe I can help you?" Damon asked.

Bonnie laughed to herself sure Damon would be of no help. "It's for the human right's class Care is making me take. What do you know about protective children laws?"

Nothing, he knew absolutely nothing, "A lot I should come over and help you," he said with a smile in his voice.

"You little liar," she laughed. "I don't need your help or lack there over," she said smiling to herself.

"Maybe I need your help, you ever think about that?" he asked her. "You know you're really selfish sometime Bennett," he said with fake anger.

"I thought you liked your girls self-centered?" Bonnie teased.

"Hahaha, you're too funny," he laughed.

"Thanks I try," she said hearing the door to her dorm room open. "Caroline just got back with breakfast can I call you after my test?" Bonnie asked him.

"Ok, but only if we can have lunch after your test," Damon asked.

"I-I'm really busy all day today so I really can't today," she said. There was something in her tone that alarmed him. Something wasn't right with her and he wanted to know what it was.

"How about a movie tomorrow?" he asked.

"Um I'm really busy Damon I don't know if I can," she said looking for her planner.

"Or you just don't want to see me," he grunted.

"Let's be adults about this," Bonnie sighed. "You knew what you were getting into when you decided to stay with me while I was going to be in school," Bonnie said searching for her planner still. Caroline and Matt followed her with their eyes as she destroyed the room.

"_We_ decided that _we_ were going to stay together, and make an effort to see each other," Damon yelled.

"I know I have been flakey but I'm trying, I can't be under you 24/7," she yelled.

"You could, you just choose not to," he snorted.

Bonnie paused. He was really being an ass, and where the hell was her planner. "Look Damon that's uncalled for. I love you and I want us to work but we can't if"-

"If we don't see each other. We don't even skype anymore. It's not like you're on another planet you're two hours away. It's like you've just given up on us," he accused.

"No I haven't Damon. I want this to work," she yelled sitting on the edge of her bed facing away from Caroline and Matt so they couldn't see how upset she was.

"You're not acting like you want this to work. You never make any effort to be a part of this relationship, and I'm trying Bonnie, I'm trying so hard, but I need help. Throw me a lifeline or something," he pleaded.

"I'm just really busy Damon, it will calm down soon," she said trying to keep her voice even. She didn't want to seem weak in front of her friends, especially were Damon was concerned.

"Well, maybe we should just take a break so you can get unbusy," he growled.

"Don't say thing you don't mean. If you want to break up fine, but don't purpose it if it's not what you want. You can't control me like that Damon I'm not a child. I won't cry and plead with you, because you say you won't be my friend," she whisper-yelled at him. That was her fancy way of saying I'm not Elena, you're going to have to come harder than that.

"I don't want to break up, but I don't want to just set around waiting for you to give a damn."

"I give a damn Damon!" she said with a spike in her voice showing him she did, "I care, you're just being insecure and really goddamn childish right now. I'm going to call you later after you've calmed down," she said feeling the tears coming.

"How is wanting to spend an hour out of the day with the woman I love being childish, Bonnie? Where do you draw that conclusion from? I'm childish because I love you? Am I childish because I fucking miss you? Is that what being childish is Bonnie? Is that why everyone walks all over you, because it's childish to give a damn about Bonnie Bennett," he yelled.

Bonnie knew he was hurting and she was too. She just needed that goddamn planner, so she could figure out when they could meet up and really talk, but of course it was nowhere to be found and feelings were already being hurt. "Give me a minute Damon and we can figure something out," Bonnie pleaded with him.

"No I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your precious study time. Have a great day Ms. Bennett," he hissed into the phone before he hung up.

"Damon, Damon," Bonnie begged, but only got a dial tone. She was beyond mad especially since she just found her planner in her messenger bag. Bonnie was so frustrated she didn't know what to do.

"Bon you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said in a monotone voice and grabbed her towel. "I'm going to take a shower," she said and want to the bathroom.

Caroline could hear Bonnie crying in the shower and that pissed her off to no end. "The nerve of that bastard," she yelled.

"Look we've all been there. Damon just misses her," Matt said trying to calm Caroline's fire.

"And he shows her he misses her by making her feel like shit for having a life?" she shrugged as if she's never done that to Tyler.

"Damon logic."

"Well that's some fucked up logic," Caroline said as she grabbed her phone and furiously typed.

"What are you doing now?" Matt asked.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this," she said.

"That better not be Damon," Matt sighed. "You know how Bonnie gets when you meddle."

"It's not Damon and I'm just giving him a little push into the right direction," Caroline shrugged.

"I'm not involved in this," Matt laughed.

"You are now." She sent her message and went to Bonnie's closet to pick out a cute outfit for her to ware.

* * *

><p>Stefan read Caroline's text while Andorra was in the shower. They heard the ending of Damon's fight with Bonnie and the couple thought it would be best to let Damon cool off. Stefan threw on some pants and walked down the hall to Damon's room and he wasn't there. He listened closely and heard rustling in the study across the hall. Damon was on the computer with a bottle of Jack by his side.<p>

"Damon you need to stop drinking it's not even noon," Stefan said as he leaned against the door post.

"It's noon somewhere," Damon mumbled.

"What's going on with you and Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know Mr. Perfect. Did Mrs. Perfect send you here to get me to apologize because I'm not," he yelled.

"Mrs. Perfect didn't do anything," Andorra said standing by Stefan.

"I was referring to his other girlfriend Caroline," Damon said her name with a disgusted groan that made the couple laugh.

"Anyhow I'm going to meet Bonnie I'll see you tonight," she said to Stefan and then she kissed him gently. "Love you," she smiled as she cupped his cheek.

Stefan grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Love you too."

"Damon is there anything you'd like me to tell Bonnie?" Andorra asked.

"You can tell her it's nice that she can pencil the lackluster-demigod-that-almost-got-her-killed-multiple-times into her schedule, but couldn't manage to spend a fleeting moment with her boyfriend," he said with a sarcastic smile.

"It's nice that you're jealous of my relationship with Bonnie, but if you're not careful you won't have one," Andorra teased as she left.

"You know she's right," Stefan said. "Just talk to Bonnie and see if you guys can work something out," Stefan purposed.

"Why am I never right? You're my brother, you should be on my side defending me not the witch," he said.

"Well the witch was frantically looking for her planner so she could find the most time to spend with my asshole of a brother, and he kept accusing her of not wanting to be with him. Maybe so much so that she's starting to think it's true. It surely was enough to make her cry," he said with a dull look that not only questioned Damon's intelligence, but made him feel like a dick all the same.

"I hate blondes," he smiled as he got up to shower and head over to Whitmore College.

* * *

><p>"You know Damon really didn't mean what he said," Andorra said to Bonnie as they waited for Elena to get back from her interview with the chair of the English department. Elena was trying to get into the accelerated writing program so she could get her master's and bachelor's in creative writing as quickly as possible.<p>

"I know, but he's still an ass," Bonnie laughed.

"I know, but he really misses you Bonnie, and it's hard for him to be around me and Stefan all the time and not have you by his side. You know how he always feels like he hast to compete with his brother."

"Our relationship shouldn't be a competition," Bonnie said. "And for him to act like I don't want to be with him is absurd. I've been busy with school," Bonnie shrugged. "I don't want to feel guilty for that."

"But you do?" Andorra asked seeing it on her face.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm not trying with Damon, because he does so much for me, and I forget to call, and I double book dates with him, and I'm just an awful girlfriend," Bonnie groaned as she slowly realized she's been provoking this fight for a while now. She was partly surprised Damon held his anger in for so long.

"No you're not, you guys just need balance. You'll find it sooner or later," Andorra smiled.

"Hey I got in," Elena cheered as she came out into the hall.

"That's great we're really happy for you," Bonnie said hugging Elena. Elena and Andorra weren't the best of friends but they were getting there. It took a little bit of time for Elena to except that things with her and Stefan weren't going to get back to what they were. And there were still feelings there for both Stefan and Elena that Andorra had to realize weren't going anywhere.

"Thanks guys," Elena said as she grabbed her bag from Andorra. The girls walked down the hall to the exit.

"So what did you want to meet and talk about?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sort of seeing someone," Elena smiled.

"Wait what does that have to do with us?" Andorra asked. She expected Elena to be in some life or death situation the way she made her and Bonnie promise to meet her and not tell anyone she was going to be at Whitmore.

"Well you and he are really close friends or at least you were, I'm not too sure about now, and Bonnie's a witch with really good judgment. I just need to make sure I can trust him," Elena smiled.

"And who is this mysterious fella you're dating, but don't trust?" Andorra asked as they stood in the quad.

"It's me," Kol said appearing out of nowhere. "I'm her new boy toy," he smiled.

Andorra and Bonnie were at a loss for words. "How?" Bonnie asked.

"Later over diner I have to meet Jeremy and Alaric right now, but we're still on for the grill tonight right," Elena said.

"Yes but"- Bonnie started when Elena rushed to her car.

Andorra got a call from Stefan she had to take, so Kol and Bonnie were left to their own devices. Bonnie eyed down the young original. He was wearing his signature smug grin and a polo and jeans. He looked like just another kid on campus, but little did everyone else know he was a murderous vampire. "Are you trying to hurt Elena?" Bonnie asked him.

"No Bonnie I'm not trying to hurt Elena," he said as his smile deepened.

"How long have you been seeing her?" she asked.

"A few days seriously. Not terribly long," he shrugged.

"Does she know about us?" Bonnie asked.

"No one knows anything about us," Kol chuckled. "Just as I promised."

"Good," Bonnie said releasing a sigh. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let it out.

Damon was seconds away from killing Bonnie and Kol. They hadn't notice, but he had been watching them from the quad parking lot ever since Elena disappeared. He watched as they talked with Andorra and soon she disappeared no doubt to talk to Stefan. Damon was going to surprise Bonnie with her favorite meal from the Grill when he heard their conversation.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" Kol asked.

"Yes after my test," she smiled. "And I guess we can head to the grill for dinner afterwards," she added.

"Sounds like a plan. I have to meet with Shane so text me when you're ready love," he said.

"Thanks," she said as Andorra came back.

"Andy I'll be seeing you soon," Kol said as he took Andorra's hand and kissed it.

Soon he was gone and the girls were left alone, with Damon watching them. "I have to run take my test are you going to be okay waiting for Matt alone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll just zap us back my place when he's done with his Math class," Andorra said. "Good luck on your test, and give Damon a call."

"Thanks," She said ignoring the part about Damon which made him madder. Damon got back in his car and drove off. Andorra took out her phone to call Rebekah when she saw what looked to be Damon's Camaro sped around the bend. She shook her head convinced that couldn't be him.

* * *

><p>Damon paced the floor of his room convinced that Bonnie was cheating on him with Kol Fucking Mikealson the original Batboy. He was going to kill everyone involved. He couldn't believe Bonnie would do this to him. He was trying to pinpoint a moment in time this could've happen. Something he might have done to push her away. Still, he kept coming up empty. He did everything right, and when he didn't they'd talk it out and find a way to make their relationship work.<p>

Damon sat in the living room discussing his sorrows with his best friend Jack. "I've done everything imaginable to please her and is that enough?" he yelled.

Stefan walked into the house and he could smell the liquor from the porch. Stefan hated seeing his brother look so defeated. Honestly, this was the happiest Stefan had been in a while, but it all came crashing down when he saw how miserable Damon was. When he decided to spend eternity with his brother he didn't imagine them like this. "So I take it things with Bonnie didn't go  
>too well?" Stefan asked as he came in with a piece of chocolate tiramisu for Damon from the Cheesecake Factor. It was a gift from Andorra, because she shared Damon's love of chocolate. "Andorra sent you a little something to help ease the pain," Stefan said giving the cake to him.<p>

"Great a half-eaten desert," Damon smiled.

"Well, I got a little hungry on the way back from dropping Andorra off at Elena's," he smiled.

"Why would she go over there?" Damon asked as he ate what was left of the cake.

"I don't know something about helping Rick, but she promised to come by here instead of going home with Rebekah and Matt," he said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh great I think I lost my appetite," Damon said tossing his food to the side and returning to his bottle.

"Come on Damon," Stefan said taking the bottle from his brother. "I'm sure you guys will fix this. She loves you."-

"No she doesn't," Damon said with a strange certainty in his voice.

"How do you even know that? Andorra said you never showed up."

"That's because for a demigod your girlfriend isn't very observant. I was there and Bonnie was talking to Kol, about some sort of secret relationship they had going on she was afraid he told Andorra about," He said before he took a long sip from the bottle.

"Bonnie would never sleep with Kol," Stefan said.

"I thought she'd never sleep with me," he smiled. "And in all honesty I've done more damage to her than Kol has," he smiled.

"Damon you're being an idiot. If you think something is going on just talk to her."

"No!" he objected as if that was the stupidest thing anyone had ever said to him. "We're over and I'm over it," he smiled.

"You look really over it," Stefan nodded and slapped his brother's leg before he left.

* * *

><p>"I thought you had a thing for witches?" Andorra asked as she sat in the booth with Kol and Bonnie. She just arrived from her dinner with Stefan. Elena was late and no one really knew where she was.<p>

"I do still hold witches in very high esteem. I didn't plan on Elena, she just happened," he smiled. "And there she is tardy to the party," he said giving Elena a light kiss.

"Sorry, Alaric has been playing 21 question with me all day. It's like I'm not even an adult," she sighed.

"There's plenty of room at my place now that Rebekah and Klaus are gone. Elijah comes and goes, but it doesn't really matter."

"No Kol, I'm not moving in with you," Elena laughed.

"It was merely a thought love," he smiled at her.

"Thank you guys for doing this for me. So dinner is on me," Elena smiled.

"I've done my eating for the night," Andorra smiled. "So you don't have to worry about me."

"You wish I could say the same," Bonnie smiled.

"Great this is going to cost me an arm and a leg," Elena sighed.

"Come on," Bonnie said dragging her to the bar to order.

"So how's Stefan?" Kol asked.

"He is amazing," Andorra smiled. "Are you still jealous about me not kissing you at the dance?" she laughed.

"Of course not that was ages ago," he smiled. "But I know you would have."

"Oh, really," she laughed.

"It would have happened I'm sure of it," he said with a smug grin.

* * *

><p>Damon convinced Stefan to go to the grill so they could catch Bonnie in the act since it was so unbelievable she'd cheat. When they walked into The Mystic Grill Damon spotted Kol immediately, but he wasn't with Bonnie. "I thought you dropped Andorra off at Elena's?" Damon asked.<p>

"I did she said Rick needed help with something," Stefan said as he watched Kol and Andorra.

Just then Alaric walked in. "I didn't ask anyone for help with anything," Alaric said standing behind Damon and Stefan with Jeremy.

"Great we have two liars to deal with," Damon smiled.

Stefan stood quiet he was listening to Kol talk about how he was sure Andorra was going to kiss him. The veins under Stefan's eyes started to grow dark. Then Andorra reached across the table and put her hand on Kol's. They were smiling at each other. "I think there's something wrong with Stefan," Jeremy said.

By the time Damon turned around Stefan was just getting to the table. He pulled Kol from the both and started to beat the crap out of him. Andorra used her powers to make everyone but the gang freeze. Bonnie was the next to step in giving the boys aneurisms. "What the hell is your problem Stefan?" Andorra asked.

"I thought you were helping Rick?" he smiled at her.

"She was helping me," Bonnie said trying to fix this without giving Elena away.

"I don't believe this," Damon laughed.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie apologized.

"How long have you been sleeping with him," he spit at Bonnie. Then he turned to Andorra, "And how long have you known?"

The girls looked between each other utterly confused. None of them knew how Damon came to that conclusion, but they were sure calming him wasn't going to be easy. "Damon calm down it's not what it looks like," Elena said.

"The hell it isn't. I want an answer Bonnie, don't you think I deserve that," he said rage filling his voice but his eyes were pleading with Bonnie. Her heart was racing in her chest because she could see how hurt Damon was but she didn't know what to say to him. Her throat was dry, because she couldn't believe he would think she'd hurt him this bad. "Bonnie!"

"Damon he's sleeping with me," Elena said. "I've been seeing Kol and I just told Bonnie and Andorra about it today. They lied to the both of you because of me," Elena confessed.

"That's great and all, but it's only half of the story. Something's been going on between you two," Damon said pointing between Bonnie and Kol. "I heard you talking about it at your school today."

Once again all eyes were on Bonnie. She hated feeling like the bad guy when she didn't do anything wrong, and the fact that Damon was the one tossing around accusations made it worse. "What is he talking about, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"It's not what you think Elena," Bonnie started.

"It really isn't," Kol smiled.

"I think you should just be quiet," Alaric said to Kol. Kol put his hands up surrendering.

"If you aren't sleeping with him than what were you two doing behind everyone's back?" Damon asked.

"He's been helping me with my magic," Bonnie said in tears. "Andorra and Kol have been helping me with my magic," she said and left the grill.

"Bonnie," Damon said reaching out for her, but she kept walking.

"Way to go," Jeremy mumbled.

Andorra unfroze the rest of the grill as Damon went after Bonnie. She was getting into her car and speeding off. He ran to his Camaro at vampire sped so he could follow her. He got in and followed her ten minutes down the road to her father's home. "Bonnie!" Damon yelled.

The stubborn little witch continued to her house as if she didn't hear Damon. He ran vampire sped to stand in front of her. "Look at me," Damon demanded.

Bonnie looked in his eyes and saw how sorrowful they were. She felt like her chest was going to cave in. "Move out of my way before I make you," she yelled averting her eyes.

"Just listen to me please?" he asked reaching out for her, but she flinched away.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you trust me," Andorra said as Stefan opened the door for her. They just got back from the grill after everyone took turns interrogating Kol. It was the very thing Elena was trying to avoid so she wasn't all too happy either.<p>

"I just got caught up in the moment," Stefan smiled. "I do trust you," he smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You do know Kol's still my friend right?" Andorra asked.

"Yes I do" he smiled at her.

"So I'm going to spend time with him. Time alone maybe," she stressed.

"I trust you Andorra," he reassured her.

"I'm not going anywhere Stefan. Don't you dare think for one moment that I'll ever leave you again," she ordered him.

Stefan smiled at her. "Allow me to apologize to you properly," he said hoisting her over his shoulder and taking her up to his room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Damon held onto Bonnie's wrist looking into her eyes. "Please just let me say something," Damon asked.<p>

"Make it quick, Damon."

"I'm so sorry I thought you'd cheat on me," he said. Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes unimpressed. "But what was I supposed to think Bonnie?" he asked her. Bonnie's eyes widen and she looked appalled, but Damon kept going. "That made sense to me. You've been backing out of dates, we talk less and less, I never see you. I don't know what I'm doing wrong here. I keep look for things I could be doing better, and coming up with nothing," he shrugged.

Bonnie's heart dropped. She hated that Damon blamed himself for their problems. "Damon will you stop doing that," she said cradling his face in her hands. Teary emerald meet hazed blue as their eyes met. "Stop thinking you're the problem. You are the most amazing boyfriend ever," Bonnie found herself saying.

"It doesn't feel like that."

"It does to me. I'm sorry I've been such a horrible girlfriend. I just haven't gotten the hang of college yet, but I promise I'll be better for you Damon. I love you," she said reaching up to kiss him.

"So we're not over," he smiled.

"What you think you can just be a complete dick and just get rid of me?" she smiled.

"I hope not," he said kissing her.

"Wanna come in?" she asked.

"I'd love to Ms. Bennett," he smiled at her


End file.
